


Trails

by HyperRedFox



Series: Plaything [3]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 61,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperRedFox/pseuds/HyperRedFox
Summary: Sequel to "Playing (H2Ohm/Ohmlirious)"Two years have gone by since Ohm and Delirious started dating and things have been great. However, that isn't how life works. There has to be some problems to ruin the fun.When two people come into town, the happy couple start having problems. Could they overcome their problems, or will they fall apart?*Disclaimer* I do not own anyone in this story. They are their own people.*Warning* This story will contain a lot of smut, cursing and some violence.





	1. Where Are They Now

**Author's Note:**

> **Hey Foxes!**
> 
> **Before you read this story, please make sure to read the story that came before it, which is called, "Plaything".**
> 
> **If you have already read it, I hope you enjoy this new story, and what will be the final story.**
> 
> **I swear, this time, it will be.**
> 
> **Okay, I'm going to keep this one short, but I'm also going to let you Foxes know that this is going to be a long story. So sit down, buckle the fuck up! And let's get going.**
> 
> **I hope all you lovely Foxes enjoy this story! Bye!**

*Ohm's POV*

"Ohmie, stop it," Delirious says as I kiss his neck and pull him close to me.

"Come on, Delly Bear. Just a little fun wouldn't hurt." I lick his neck and run my hands up and down his body.

Delirious pushes me away. "Ohmie, stop it. Luke will be back soon."

I frown at him when he says that, but then I smirk when an idea comes to mind. "Fine, but I think someone needs to be punished."

"What? Ohm, what are you doing?"

I move my hands under his shirt, and around to the sides of his waist. Then, before he could react, I start tickling him. Instantly, he starts laughing and trying to push my hands away.

"Ohmie! Please! St-stop!"

I laugh as I watch him squirm around, kicking his legs as he tries to move away. Soon, he's pressed up against the arm of the couch, begging me to stop. I continue however, and keep with him as he pushes himself up the arm. I only stop when he flips over the arm and hits the floor.

I'm still laughing as I get up and walk around the couch. There I see him, and he's in one of our favorite positions. Partially on his back, his lower half in the air, and his legs just above his head.

I chuckle and smirk at him. "I thought you didn't want to."

"Ha ha; just help me get out of this! I'm stuck!"

I laugh again as I walk in front of him, grabbing his legs and wrap them around my chest. I then pull him up so that he's in a handstand, and that's when the front door opens.

I look over and see Cartoonz walk in, and he just stares at us. "At least you guys have clothes on this time."

He then lends down and takes the leash off of the small white dog with black and brown spots on his face, which was behind him. The moment that leash is off, he then runs over to me.

"Buddy," I yell as I let go of Delirious and pick up my dog. Delirious yells as he falls back down to the floor, and I just kiss the face of my puppy as he licks my cheeks.

"Jackass," Delirious yells as he pushes himself up.

"What? My baby was running to me. I have to catch him and kiss him."

Luke rolls his eyes and walks over. "Well, this cutie almost worked this time."

"Don't tell me you actually tried using him to get another chick's number," Delirious says, shaking his head.

"Hey, if he hadn't tried to hump that teacup poodle, it would have worked this time!"

"That's my boy," I say, kissing his neck.

They laugh at my joke and the three of us sit down to talk for a little while. I set Buddy down, and watch him as he runs to his bed and starts chewing on his favorite toy. "So, guess what I heard while we were just on our walk," Luke says.

"What," Delirious and I ask at the same time.

"Stop that; it still creeps me out when you guys do that. Anyways, word is that Vanoss is moving back to town."

"What," we yell, again, at the same time.

"Stop that! And yeah, word is that Vanoss dropped out of university and is moving back here. His parents are pissed."

I groan and I lean back into the couch and shake my head. "Hey," Delirious says as he leans into me and kisses my cheek. "We'll be fine. Last time anyone saw him, he was trying to pick a fight with you."

"He's right," Luke tells us. "Everyone in town has been laughing about Vanoss coming back."

"The only thing he has going for him now is... What does he have now?"

I chuckle when Delirious looks over to Luke, as he's actually trying to think about what Vanoss has now. "Besides YouTube? I don't know. I haven't been keeping up with him since he left. But I'm going to keep an eye on him from now on. I don't want him messing with you guys again."

"Thanks Toonzy," I say as I reach my arm around and pull Delirious close to me. "Honestly, the only thing I'm worried about is just that. I don't want him trying to mess with Delirious again. If he wants to go with me, I'll beat his ass. I've been wanting to for a long time."

Luke laughs, "Well you won't have to worry about that. I'll make sure he doesn't do anything. Oh, but I think it's time for us to talk about something awesome that's about to happen as well!"

"What is it," Delirious and I ask at the same time.

"If y'all children of the corn don't stop doing that shit, I'm fucking leave! Anyways, someone else is moving back to town, and actually, he's going to be here in a couple day."

"Who," Delirious asks, moving up to the edge of the couch.

"Bryce!"

Instantly, my heart drops and I feel the blood rush out of my face. _Bryce... Is coming back..._

"Ohmie," I hear Delirious say with worry in his voice. I shake my head and look over and see both him and Luke staring at me. "Are you okay?"

I take a deep breath and nod, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"Dude, you look like I told you something happened to Delirious and Buddy. What's wrong?"

I look down. _It's been three years... I think it's okay to tell them._

"Alright... Okay... So, you guys know how before I got with Delirious, I was dating someone, right?"

"Yeah," Delirious answers. "But what does that have to do-"

"It was Bryce," I quickly say. "Bryce was my ex."

"What," both Luke and Jon yell.

"Bryce was the guy that dumped you the same day you got kicked out," Luke yells.

"Wait," Jon says looking between Luke and myself. "He dumped you the same day! What the fuck?! And it was Bryce?! Why didn't you say anything before?!"

"I couldn't. Bryce was still in the closet when we were dating, and I didn't want to talk about him after he left town. Hell, I didn't want to even think of him for the longest time, but now-"

"You have to see him again," Cartoonz finishes for me.

"I can't stay locked up in this apartment forever, so yeah. Sooner or later, whenever I leave, there's a chance that I'm going to run into him."

"It doesn't help then that he's moving into the apartment complex you lived in back in high school."

"Oh, you have to be fucking with me."

"Nope. Apparently he came to town with someone and they decided on the same apartment complex you use to live in."

"He was here with someone?"

"That's what I was told. I'm not too sure who it is, or if they're dating or whatever. All I know is that he'll be back in town in a few days."

I lean back and cover my face. "Why are these people coming back to this town?! I thought when people left, it was because they were sick of living here!"

Delirious moves back and hugs me. "It's okay, Ohmie. You have us and everyone else we're friends with by your side. We won't let either of them hurt you."

I chuckle before I wrap an arm tightly around Delirious. "You protect me? I think you have that wrong Delly. If anyone is protecting anyone here, it's-"

"Me protecting him from you," Luke interrupts.

I glare back up at him. "That was two years ago, Toonzy. Will you ever forgive me for that bullshit?"

"Nope."

"I don't blame you."

Delirious squirms out of my arm and gets off the couch. "Both of you let that shit go already. Now, Mr. Toonz, are you going to stay for dinner tonight," he then says as he starts to walk to the kitchen.

"Nah, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Besides, I need to get to bed early. I'm going to be looking at rental houses tomorrow."

"Oh, you're finally moving out of your parents' house," I say, getting up.

"Yup. Figure it's finally time to get out of the house and do my own shit."

"Well, let us know if you need anything. And thanks for walking Buddy."

"It's no problem, though you should really get him to stop humping things."

I laugh, and walk with him to the door. Delirious and I then say our goodbyes before he leaves, and I go to the kitchen to help Jon. "So, what are we having tonight?"

"I was thinking cheese burgers. How many do you want?"

"Two please; I'll grab the meat from the fridge."

I turn around and pull out the meat while Jon starts grabbing the spices for it. As I cut open the package, Jon asks, "Why didn't you tell me about you and Bryce?"

I sigh. _I should have known he would ask about that._

"I didn't want to talk about it."

"Well, I was just curious about it. You were really upset whenever you talked about him in the past." He walks next to me, putting the spices down on the counter and taking the meat. "What happened in the relationship?"

I sigh again before I tell him, "It was good at first. I thought he and I were both happy and that he cared about me. Every day, after school, we would have either gone on a date or went back to my house for some, uh, fun." I turn around and grab a glass bowl for him to put the meat into and I take out a pan. "I really loved him at the time, and I remember being so happy when I was with him."

"Why did you guys break up?"

I shut my eyes, feeling angry and upset as his words come back to my mind. He made it clear that he hated me, and that he wanted nothing to do with me. And all of that happened, "Because I asked to stay with him for a month."

"What?"

"I went to him the very day, the very hour that that asshole kicked me out. I begged him to just let me stay there for a month, so I could find a way to get on my feet. And what did that bastard do? He dumped me."

I suddenly feel a pair of arms wrap around me, and I lean into him. "Did he mean a lot to you?"

"For a while, yes. I mean, he was my first boyfriend, my first kiss, and we were each other's first time. All of that meant a lot to me, but it's all clouded now. After he did that to me, there's no point in me crying over him."

I then turn around and wrap my arms tightly around him. "Besides, I have you now. Wonderful, amazing you."

He smiles up at me and move his arms to around my neck. He then pulls my face into him, and he gives me one of the sweetest kisses I've ever had. I would want it to go on forever; however, a whimper from a certain puppy pulls us out of it. Since it's dinner time for us, that means it's dinner time for him.

"Damn cock-block," Delirious says as he turns back to the things on the counter.

I laugh before I got into the fridge and grab the already open can if dog food. I then go into one of the bottom cabinets and pull out the dry dog food. "I love how jealous you are of the dog." I grab his empty bowl and put it on the counter.

"I'm waiting for the day where you finally decide to leave me for him," he says as he pours some of the spices on the meat.

"That's not going to happen, Delly Bear," I say as I put in a tablespoon of wet food and a cup of dry food into his bowl. "It's illegal for me to be in a romantic relationship with a dog."

"That's what's stopping you!"

I laugh again before I wrap an arm around his neck and give him a kiss on the forehead. "And I love you. You mean the world to me and you know it."

He chuckle and kisses me on the cheek. "I love you too, Ohmie."


	2. He's Back

***Warning* This chapter contains smut**

*Ohm's POV*

I'm sitting at my computer, going through my last session I had with Delirious, Cartoonz, and our friend, Gorillaphent. I'm all alone right now, expect for Buddy, who's asleep in his bed. Delirious had left a couple minutes ago, wanting to spend some time with his family.

As I'm working, I hear a knock on my front door. Unlike my last apartment, anyone can come into the building without the need of a code. Or in the case of my last apartment as well, annoying neighbors that kept opening the door for anyone wanting in.

Anyways, I make a quick save to make sure that I don't lose any of the work I had done before I get up and walk over to the door. I put the chain on the door before I open it just enough to see who's here. I don't even talk to them, nor do they talk to me. Once I see them, I close the door and take the chain off and open it again.

"Bryce?"

"Hey Ryan," he says, shyly.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"I just moved back, and I may have asked some of my new neighbors if they knew where you lived. They pointed the way."

_I'm not even living at the damn apartment anymore, and they still manage to do this shit to me! Are you kidding me?!_

"Well, what do you want," I ask, a bit rudely.

"I... I wanted to apologize for what I did. I broke up with you because I was selfish, and scared, and that was wrong of me. You needed me so badly at that moment, and I just left you like nothing; when in reality, you meant the world to me. You were there for me when I really needed you, you were my best friend, and I was an asshole for leaving you the way I did. So, I'm sorry for everything I did to you."

I raise an eyebrow as I stare at him, trying to see if he's lying to me or something. However, I see nothing. So, I say, "I guess that's fine."

He smiles and before I can react, he hugs me. I get a good whiff of his hair, and I feel some muscles relax. I slowly put my arms around him and give him a small hug back. Then he pulls away a bit. "I'm so happy you decided to forgive me. The last thing I wanted was for you to hate me."

I chuckle. "Oh please, Bryce. I could never hate you."

He smiles at me, and I can't help but smile back. His arms move up and he wraps them around my neck. Without realizing it, he and I start to lean in.

Our lips touch.

Without skipping a beat, I pull him in, and shut the door.

***

I gasp as soon as my eyes open, and I look around. I'm in my bedroom. It still dark out. It was only a dream.

"Oh thank god," I say, rubbing my hands against my face. "I can't believe I would dream of that."

I hear the bedding move from next to me and I feel someone wrap their arms around me. "Are you okay, Ohmie?"

"Yeah. It was just a weird dream. I guess I'm just worried about him coming back."

"Oh? Do you want me to get your mind off of it then?"

I chuckle and look down to the person with his arms around, only to see that it's Bryce. I scream as I push him off of me, and I fall off of the bed.

***

This causes me to sit up as I scream. _Oh my god! That was a dream too?! Is this going to be a dream as well?!_

Before I can pitch myself to make sure I'm actually awake, I hear footsteps outside of the bedroom, and I see Delirious open the door. "Is everything okay, Ohmie?"

"Y-yeah... I just had a weird dream within a dream kind of thing... Babe..." My eyes focus in on him. Something isn't right. He's wearing his hockey mask, but he could have went out or he's just about to leave. But, those beautiful baby blue eyes... They look, different.

I get out of bed and walk over to him, making it look like I'm going to hug and kiss him. However, the moment I wrap an arm around his waist, I rip the mask off of him and see that it's yet again, Bryce. But he's different this time. He has blood all over himself. I look at the mask. There's blood on the bottom.

"We couldn't have him getting in the way, right, Ohmie?!" Before I can say anything, Bryce jumps on me, pushing me down onto the bed. "You have no idea how badly I've missed you! Now, why don't we kiss and make up!"

***

I scream as I sit up in bed for the third time. _Okay! This is fucking stupid! This better not be a fucking dream too!_

I hear footsteps running over from the kitchen and I prepare myself to see Bryce run in again. I feel a rush of relief however when Delirious opens the door to our bedroom. "What's wrong, Ohmie? Are you okay?"

I'm about to say something, but then I notice that he's wearing his mask.

_No, no, no, no, no, no! I already had this fucking dream!_

"Jonathan, please tell me that's you under that mask."

He takes his mask off and shows me that it is him, which causes me to sigh as I fall back into bed. "What's wrong," he asks as he walks over and sits next to me.

"I guess I'm just nervous. I don't want to see Bryce."

He leans down and kisses me. "I know you're worried about seeing him again, but you know you don't have to talk to him. Besides, you know that I'm here for you if you need me."

"I know, and I appreciate that so much... Why were you wearing you mask?"

"Oh, Luke was going to go see Bryce today, and he wanted me to go too."

"My current boyfriend, one of my best friends, and my ex all in the same room? That sounds like fun."

"You want to come?"

"I'll pass. I've got a lot of work to do, and I have to walk Buddy in a bit."

"Alright. Have fun," he says before he gives me another kiss and walks out of the room.

_Those dreams were too sweet... Well, except for the last one. That was creepy as all shit. Either way! I don't want to think about them again. I don't want to think of him like that again. Why can't I just kick him out of my fucking heart and mind?_

*Delirious' POV*

As Cartoonz and I walk into the very build Ohm use to live in, I feel knots come up. Somehow, I feel nervous about seeing Bryce. Might be because of the fact that we haven't really talked in so many years; however, I know that isn't the real reason.

"Do you think he knows that Ohm and I are dating?"

"He might. I think he still watches our videos, and you two haven't exactly been hiding it."

"God, I wish I made Ohm come," I say, stopping at the landing and crouching down, putting my head in my hands. "I don't want to know how he's going to react when he sees me."

"Delirious, the dude was the one who broke up with Ohm. He was the one ended things. I'm sure he's moved on and doesn't give a fuck about him. You two are freaking out for nothing."

I sigh, "You're right. Besides, it's been, like, three years. I'm sure he wouldn't care about us dating."

I stand back up and we continue to talk as we walk up to the third floor and walk up to his door. Luke knocks and I stand behind him, feeling like I'm about to throw up as the door opens.

"Hey, Cartoonz! It's good to see you man!"

"What's up, Bryce. Good to see you back."

I take a deep breath and step to the side, revealing myself to Bryce. When he sees me, his smile fades a bit, and his eyes widen. "Delirious. Hey man, I wasn't expecting to see you."

"Hey..."

We quickly become very awkward and just stare at each other. It feels like hours pass with us saying nothing, not moving, or even blinking. Suddenly, Cartoonz yells, "Alright, we get it! You both dated Ohm and you both know it! Can we skip this shit and just go inside?"

This snaps us both out of it and Bryce puts his smile back on. "R-right! Come on in, guys! I just got some furniture in today, but I still have some boxes I need to unpack, so it's still a bit of a mess."

Bryce moves out of the way and allows Cartoonz and I to walk in. "You mind if I use the bathroom real fast," Cartoonz asks Bryce.

"Oh, sure; go ahead."

"Wait," I whisper to him as he tries to walk away. "Don't leave me! This is going to be so damn awkward!"

"Just sit on the fucking couch and try to talk to him like a normal person," he whispers back. "He use to be your friend, now pretend like you don't know that you guys fucked the same guy and talk to him!"

He then walks away, leaving me and Bryce in a sea of boxes and some furniture. Not knowing what else to do, I make my way over to the couch and just sit down. "Would you like something to drink," Bryce asks, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh, no; thanks."

He sits down on the couch and takes a deep breath, before he says, "So, you both know that I dated Ohm?"

_So much for pretending like I don't know we fucked the same guy._

I nod, "Ohm told us a few days ago when we heard you where moving back to town."

He sighs, "So you heard about what I did?" I nod. "Can you do me a favor?... Can you ask Ohm to call me or unblock me or something?"

"What?"

"I haven't talked to him since I was an asshole and dumped him. I... I've been putting something off for way too long, and I need to do it now. So, can you please try to talk him into talking to me? I just need to do this."

I raise an eyebrow at him, wanting to know what he wants. I'm guess he catches this, because he then says, "I promise, I'm not going to try to take him from you. I had my chance with him, and I blew it. He was a great guy, and I had plenty of time in between me dumping him and you guys getting together to talk to him, and I didn't do anything. You guys have been together for so long too. There's no way I could break you guys up. I just... I need to talk to him. So please, can you ask him to talk to me?"

I blink and sigh. _Ohm isn't going to like this._

"Sure. When I get back, I'll talk to him. I don't know what I can do, but, I'll at least try."

He smiles and hugs me. "Thank you; that's all I can ask for." When he pulls away, he smirks at me and says, "You know, before Ohm and I got together, he mentioned something about having a crush on two people completely different from each other. One of them was me, and I'm guessing you were the second one. Shit, I could have never guessed."

I laugh, "Imagine my surprise when I found out you were the ex he was telling me so much about."

Bryce looks down. "So, he talked about me lot? ... I'm guessing nothing good."

"He told me that he really loved you, but he showed that he was really upset with you dumping him that day."

"Believe me, I feel bad for it now. At the time, I was scared. I thought my family would hate me for being with a guy, so I freaked out... Don't tell him I said that. I want to explain everything to his face, and apologize for being such an asshole."

"Don't worry about it too much. I mean, everyone has done stupid shit in the past that they aren't proud of. Some more stupid and illegal than others."

"Illegal?"

"I don't want to talk about it. The important thing is, I'm sure Ohm will forgive you."

He sighs, "I hope so. The least I want is for us to be friends again. I miss just talking to him."

***Time Skip***

When I walk into the apartment, I look over to the love sack and see Ohm napping with Buddy next to him. _I knew it was only a matter of time before he cheated on me with the dog._

I take my mask off and shut the door behind me as I walk into the kitchen and grab a cup of water. As I fill the cup, I hear footsteps behind me. When I look over, I see a still sleepy Ohm walking over and hugging me from behind. "How'd everything go?"

"It was fine. Did you enjoy your nap with the dog?"

"Hey, I fell asleep on there first. He joined me at some point, and I don't know when."

I laugh and take a sip of my water before I say, "Bryce was asking about you."

"What did you tell him?"

I put my cup down and turn around in his arms. "I told him that you've been really well. You and I live together, have a dog together, you happily quit your job at the computer shop, you have a better relationship with your parents now. Overall, you're in a much better place now than you were two years."

He smiles and pulls me close. "I couldn't agree more." He kisses me and I wrap my arms around his neck. Then I remember what Bryce asked me to do. This will ruin the mood, but I need to at least get it out there.

I push him back a little and say, "Bryce wants to talk to you."

His smile in replaced with a frown and his soft eyes turn to daggers. "I'm not talking to him. It's bad enough that we live in the same town as him, I am not going to talk to him."

"Ohmie-"

"No," he says as he lets me go and starts walking to our bedroom.

"Ryan," I say, strictly as I follow him. "You should talk to him."

"I'm not talking to him, Jonathan!"

"Ryan, look; yes what he did was horrible, but so is what you did." This makes him stop and stare into our room. "I gave you a second chance, and you gave me one as well. Don't you think it's only fair that he gets one too? Or at least get the chance to explain himself?"

He sighs and turns to me, and without saying a word, he picks me up and carries me to our room. "Ohm! What are you doing?!"

He then plops me onto the bed and walks back over to close the door so the dog doesn't get in. "I'm not making any promises." He turns back to me and walks back over to the bed. "Since he's back in town, I'll say this. If I run into him anywhere in town, then I will talk to him. But I'm not unblocking him from anything, and I'm not going to go to him, nor will he be welcomed to come here." He gets onto the bed and hovers over me. "Which means you and Cartoonz are not to bring him here, got it." I nod. "Good." He leans down and kisses me, pressing his body against mine

I shut my eyes and wrap my arms around his neck. His hands slide onto my hips and slowly slide up. He hooks my arms into his hands and he slides his hands up them, pushing them down and above my head. Suddenly, I hear a click. He pushes himself off me a little and I look up, seeing my hands cuffed to the headboard.

"What the-" Ohm then cuts me off by grabbing the bottom of my shirt and pulling it over my head, stopping just past my nose, covering my eyes. "O-Ohm!"

He hushes me and says, "It's been too long since we had any fun. And if you're going to have me talk to my ex, then we are doing what I want tonight." He kisses me and runs his hands down my body. "Got it, Delly."

I bite my lip and nod.

"Say it," he orders.

"Yes, Ohmie."

"That's better." He starts kissing me from my jawline down to my neck as his hand slides down to my pants. I feel him start to rub me through my jeans, and I have to bite my lip to keep myself from moaning. His tongue starts making little rings around my nipple, and without a warning, I feel him bite it. This makes me let out a low moan, and I pull on the chain of the handcuffs.

After a couple seconds, he moves back up and kisses me, shoving his tongue into my mouth and taking full control. His hand quickly unbuttons and unzips my pants and before long, he has me in his hand. He starts stroking me painfully slow at first, but quickly picks up in speed. When he breaks away, I instantly gasp for air and moan loudly as I try to pull my arms down. He then stops and pulls my pants off of me completely, spreading my legs and getting in between them.

I then hear him lean over and pull something out of the nightstand draw, and I bite my lip again, wanting him so badly now. Soon I feel a light pressure against me, which I quickly recognize as his finger. He slides it in with little problem and I feel him start to rub against my inner walls, causing me to roll my head back and moan. After a short while, he adds in a second and third finger, stretching me out even more. He then pulls his fingers out and softly blows air on me, causing the lube to heat up.

I whimper as I feel this and I try to grab something, but the only thing I can grab is the chain for the cuffs. He chuckles at my reaction and I feel something line up against me, but I know that it isn't him. Before I can say anything, he pushes it into me and turns it on. I feel it start to vibrate inside of me and I moan as he slowly moves it in and out of me, moving it ever so slightly and pushing it in deeper every time. It isn't long until it hits my prostate and I moan even louder as I feel it vibrate against it. Ohm then leaves it at that angle and he starts to move it back and forth, making me scream with how good it feels.

It isn't too long after he started doing this when I feel a knot form inside me, and I moan out, "R-Ryan~ I'm gonna- I'm gonna-"

"Don't cum yet," he orders me before he takes the toy out of me and lines himself against me.

Before he starts putting pressure against me, I feel him put something on me that makes me start to whine. "No! Ohmie, please don't put that on me!"

"I don't want you cumming yet, Jon. You know the rules. Until you can control yourself, you need to wear the ring."

Once he has it on me, he then starts pushing his way into me, which makes me throw my head back again. As soon as he is completely inside me, he slowly starts moving and quickly picks up in speed. It isn't long until he is pounding into me as well, making me scream in pure pleasure and digging the cuffs into my wrist. He moves one hand onto my nipple and starts teasing it as the other one goes around my throat.

The pleasure I feel from every little thing he does to me is driving me mad, and I start to feel lightheaded from the lack of air and all of the amazing things he's doing to me. When he moves his hand off of me, I gasp out and start screaming again. I'm begging him for more but at the same time, I'm begging him to let me cum. I don't want this to end, but I can feel myself building up from under that stupid ring.

It doesn't take long before he starts moving a lot more sloppily, which tells me that he's almost done. However, he then pulls out of me and I feel him move away. I was about to start whining again, but stop when I feel him grab my body and move me onto my side. He then takes one of my legs and moves it up into the air, while he sits on the other. Resting my leg onto his chest and shoulder, I then feel him line himself back up with me and he pushes his way through again.

He instantly picks up where he left off, causing me to scream even more. I feel my body start to tighten up. I really want to cum, so I keep begging Ohm to let me.

"Al-almost," he moans out. "Jus-just a little longer!"

I feel myself starting to get lightheaded from everything, and I have to hold onto the headboard to keep myself from cutting into my wrist even more, which I know will end up breaking the skin. Then, just as I'm starting to feel like I'm about to explode, I feel him rip the ring off of me. After maybe two more thrust, I feel him cum, and I scream out his name as I finally get to release.

Once we're done, he pulls out of me and takes the handcuffs off of me, throwing them onto the bed before he takes my shirt off of my head. I'm barely able to keep my eyes open and I can feel my body twitching from the amazing relief I just had.

He chuckles before he gives me a kiss and says, "I love you so much, Delly Bear."

I smile and wrap my arms around him, pulling him down and cuddling up to him. "I love you too, Ohmie."


	3. Shopping Trip

*Ohm's POV*

"What do you think we should have for dinner tonight," I ask as I play with Buddy.

"How does Chicken Alfredo sound?"

"Like heaven," I laugh.

"Great, because I want it too and we don't have any of the ingredients for it. Would you mind going to the store to pick them up?"

I look over to the kitchen and see him peeking over the counter, giving me big puppy eyes. Rolling my eyes, I let go of Buddy's toy and get up. "Alright, I'll go. Hand over the shopping list, I know you already wrote out."

He pops up and sticks out his hand with a piece of notebook paper on it. "Maybe we should see each other less. You know me too well."

I walk over and take the paper, along with my keys and wallet. "If you say so, but you're the one sleeping on the couch."

"I don't think so. You seem to enjoy sleeping on the love sack with Buddy."

"Yeah, but it will be a much better night with him on the bed." He sticks out his tongue in response, making me laugh. "I love you, you fucking weirdo."

He laugh and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "I love you too. Be careful."

I kiss him and start to walk out of the apartment, sliding my mask off of the counter as I pass it. "I will. I'll be back as soon as I can."

I walk down the stairs, out to the parking lot, jump into my old truck, and start driving towards the grocery store. As I drive, I pass by my old apartment complex and see someone walking to a car parked on the side of the road. I only see them for a second, but I have to shake my head. That's the first time I've seen Bryce since he moved here last week.

I ignore the sight of him and continue driving to the store. Once I get there, I grab a cart and walk in, pulling out the list Delirious had made. I first stop by the meat aisle and pick up the chicken a long with ground beef and eggs. I can't help but laugh when I see that I have to pick that up as well.

_Making me doing the shopping for the week as well? Smart move, Delly, but I'm going to remember this when I need you to go out for anything._

After I pick up the meat, I go to pick up some bread. I grab a bag of bread for sandwiches, hotdogs, and burgers. Just as I'm about to push my cart down the aisle, I stop and stare straight ahead. My eyes lock with a pair of beautiful blue eyes that I use to get lost in for hours.

We don't say anything for a while; just stare at each other. Then, he decides to make the first move. He pushes his cart up to mine, and he sighs before he looks at me and says, "Hey Ryan."

My stare turns into a glare and I'm ready to tell him off, until I remember Delirious. He really wanted me to talk to him again, and to hear him out. So, I take a deep breath and say, "Hey Bryce."

"I've heard you've been really well."

"Yup. Things in my life have really turned around. No thanks to you."

I can see that that line hit a cord in him, causing him to hang his head. "I-I know... I'm guessing you're only talking to me now because of Delirious. Well, I'll just come out and say everything now. I don't want to waste too much of your time."

"Try talking without making yourself look like a fucking victim," I snap at him.

He flinches at my words, before he says, "I'm sorry for everything that I did, Ryan. That night when you came to me, I said a lot of shit that I didn't mean. The truth is, I was just scared. I mean, you had gotten kick out of your house for being gay twice, and I was afraid the same thing would happen to me. So I lied to break your heart and get you out of my house when I shouldn't have. You needed me, and I was selfish; I know that. I regret breaking up with you when I loved you so much. I regret accusing you of taking advantage of me, when I wanted it and was pushing for it. I regret saying I wanted to get back with Vanoss, when I didn't even give a shit about him. And finally, I regret never telling you all of this before."

I see tears starting to build up in the corners of his eyes. "After you left my room, I went and looked out the window, hoping that you wouldn't leave the house. Hoping that you wouldn't leave at all. And when you did, it hurt me so much, because I knew that I fucked up so badly. To make things worse, my parents told me that they had already known that I was not only into guys, but that we were dating!"

This makes my eyes widen. "Wait, what?! How did they know that?!"

"Your mom told them."

_God damn it, mama! You couldn't have told me about this before!_

"They already accepted me before I even came out, and it made me feel worse. I wanted to talk to you after that, but I was so scared of what you would have done. I knew you were mad, but I didn't know how much you hated me. The day my parents and I moved, we went by the area we heard you were living in, and I looked for you. When I saw you, I was so fucking scared. Not by how I thought you would feel, but because you had lost so much weight, you looked a mess, and so tired. Seeing you like that was burned into my head, and I was so scared that I ran away. I should have gone up to you though."

He looks up and I see tears streaming down his face. "To this day, I keep thinking about what I should have done and what could have happened. And, I hate myself for not doing anything when I had the chance. I'm so, so sorry, Ryan. I'm so fucking sorry. I'm sorry I broke up with you when you needed me. I'm sorry I let you leave when you had no where else to go. And I'm sorry I ran away instead of talking to you. I shouldn't have waited until now to talk to you. I should have done this three years ago, and I'm sorry I didn't do that."

He tries to calm himself down as he wipes away some of his tears. "Is there anyway you can forgive me? I've missed you so much, and I would love to try be friends again."

I stare at him, shocked by everything he's had to say. To be honest, even though I had that dream where he apologized to me, deep down, I thought he would never do it. Yet, here he is, crying as he begs for me to forgive him. Although I could just say the same shit I said in that dream, I decide for many reasons to come up with something different.

"Look, there's no way I can fully forgive you for everything that you did. I mean, when you came to me in tears, I brought you in and held you until you stopped crying. But when I went to you in tears, you didn't even wait for my eyes to dry before you made me feel like complete shit and kicked me out."

He hangs his head again. "I know..."

"However," his head snaps back up and he hears that word leave my lips. "My relationship now has shown me that it is important to give second chances. I was given one after I made a horrible mistake, and I gave Jonathan one after he made one as well. So, I'll give you one as well; but we're only friends, got it!"

A giant smile comes to his face and he runs around and gives me a hug. "Oh thank you, Ohm! I promise, I won't let you down again!"

I feel my body tense up as he tightens his hold on me. Part of me wants to wrap my arms around him, but another wants to push him off. However, before I can decide on which to do, he pulls away. "So, uh, I'll try texting you again when I get home and we can talk then."

I raise an eyebrow, "Again?"

"Yeah; I actually texted you twice about two years ago, but you never replied to my messages. I remember, because the very next day, you announced that you and Delirious were dating and that you guys were moving in together."

I try thinking back to the day he was talking about, but I'm having a hard time remembering any text messages. I do remember however, that that was the day that Delirious and I got back together and I asked him to be my boyfriend and move in with me.

_Did I get any texts that day though?_

"You know, I don't think I got any messages that day or not. It's been way too long."

"Well," he pulls out his phone and pulls up a contact with my name on it. "Is this still your number?"

I look over and see that it is my number. "Yeah, that's still it... What did you text me?"

He pulls his phone back and pulls up a conversation between him and I, or more him to me.

_**Hey Ryan. How've you been?** _

_**I really wanted to talk to you, so, when you have the time, please get back to me...** _

I try thinking about it more, and then something comes back to me. I was putting everything I had into boxes. I had been doing that all morning. I was tired and I went to lay down. I remember my phone going off. I had a text from an unknown number. I was going to reply and then, Delirious came over.

"I- I remember that now... I got those texts seconds before Delirious and I got back together."

"Oh, well, I have good timing, right," he laughs. "Well, it doesn't matter now. I told you everything I wanted to tell you back then. Well, I'll leave you be. Talk to you later."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later."

***Time Skip***

"I'm home," I say as I push open the door with my arms filled with groceries. I look over to the couch and see Delirious rubbing Buddy's back as they watch TV and I can't help but laugh at how cute they are.

Delirious get up, careful not to move Buddy, as he walks over and gives me a kiss. "You get everything?"

"Yeah; but you know if you want me to get the groceries for the week, you could just ask me, right," I say as I put the bags onto the counter.

"I know, but I thought it would be easier to make you do it with the shopping for tonight's dinner."

I shake my head and start grabbing a couple thing to put away. "Oh, so guess who I ran into at the store."

"Who?"

"Bryce."

"Oh? Did you talk to him?"

"I did, and I decided to give him another chance."

I feel Delirious' body crash into mine as he tightly hugs me from behind. "I'm so happy that you are! Maybe, with enough time, you, me, him, and Cartoonz will start playing together again! Oh man, our fans will be so hyped for it! I can see the dream team comments now!"

I laugh and push him off of me. "Calm down, babe. Before you start making t-shirts, I want to know if Bryce is serious about wanting to make things up. I know he apologized for all the shit he did, but it's easy for anyone to apologize. I want to make sure he means it."

"You're probably right. I'm just getting excited at the idea of the group getting back together."

I kiss his forehead. "Maybe one day, babe. For now, help me put this stuff away."

"Nope," he says grabbing one of the bags. "I'm going to get started on dinner."

I laugh and shake my head. "You're ridiculous!"

*Bryce's POV*

When I walk into my apartment, I slam my door shut and drop the few bags of groceries onto my counter. "You have got to be kidding me!" I plop onto my couch. "Seconds before! Fucking seconds! If I had messaged him a week before, I would have had him! Hell, if I messaged him a day before he would have been mine! That's so fucking-" I don't even finish the sentence. I cut myself off by yelling at nothing, but wanting the annoying anger to get out of me.

I throw myself back and cover my face with my hands. "I was so close, and I lost him." As my hands move up into my hair, I can't help but glare up at the ceiling. I then pull out my phone and stare at the picture of Ohm hugging and kissing me. A picture we took so long ago.

"You should be with me, Ohmie. I love you more than he ever will. Just you wait and see."


	4. Return of The Villain?

*Ohm's POV*

"What's taking him so long," Delirious ask as he walks back and forth from one side of the apartment to the other.

Today is the day we've been dreading for far too long now. Well, a couple weeks, but still. Today is the day Vanoss is coming home, and neither of us have been looking forward to that. Bryce even called us this morning to see if he could come hang out at our apartment and worry about it with us.

I wanted to say no, but considering I knew that Vanoss treated him almost exactly how he treated Delirious, I had to say yes. So, right now, Delly and I are waiting for two people. Him and Cartoonz.

Luke decided he was going to meet with a couple of our friends to meet up with him and he was going to talk to Vanoss first. To get a feel for him or something along those lines. Either way, he's supposed to come back here after to let us know how he is and if he plans on making a move for Delirious again.

We hear a panicked knock at the door and Delirious opens it, stepping out of the way so Bryce can run in. "I have really shit timing. I can't believe I came back around the same time he did!"

"Hey, calm down," I say as I grab his shoulders and give him a tiny shake. "You're going to be fine. He isn't going to go after you."

"I don't know. I'm out now, so who knows what he'll try to play this time."

"If anything, he'll try to go after us," Delirious says as he walks over and presses his head against my shoulder. "I got back together with Ohm the same day I broke up with Vanoss, and I told the town that we broke up months before to make him look crazy."

"I wish I had done that. Last time I talked to him and only him, he cornered me in a classroom and tried to make me get back together with him. I threatened to try to turn my fans against him online."

"In other words, you threatened his reputation. Only thing that bastard seemed to care about," Delirious say, rolling his eyes.

I look at my phone and see that it's almost 5pm. "Where is Luke? He should have been here by now."

"Wasn't Vanoss supposed to get here at 11," Delirious asks.

"Exactly. I don't get what's taking him." I turn to my room and frown. "I really hope Buddy didn't piss on the sheets."

"Buddy," Bryce asks.

"That's our dog," Delirious says, happily.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you two got a dog together."

I shake my head, "I'm not risking this anymore. I'm taking Buddy outside so he can pee." I walk to the kitchen and grab his leash.

"Okay, well, I'm going to try to take my mind off of this by getting started on dinner."

I walk over and give him a kiss on the cheek, before I walk into our bedroom. Buddy practically starts jumping on me the moment I open the door, so I move fast to get the leash on him and I lead him out of the apartment.

We then walk down the stairs and I take him to the front of the building, where there's a large patch of grass and bushes. I walk him into the grass and he instantly starts sniffing the ground. As he starts doing his thing, I take in a deep breath and take a look around the neighborhood. That when I finally see Cartoonz's truck pulling into the parking lot.

I smile when I see him pull into a parking spot and get out, but that smile quickly disappears. His passenger side door opens as well, and Vanoss steps out. I instantly start glaring at him.

Pulling Buddy a little too roughly, I walk over to them and I yell, "What the hell is he doing here?!"

"Ryan, calm down," Luke instantly says, holding his hands out in front of him.

"Fuck no! Why the hell is he here?! You were only supposed to see him and tell us if he was planning anything, not bring him over here! I have two of his exes upstairs, worried about the idea of him being here, and you bring him to where they are hiding!"

"Two? Who else is here," Vanoss asks, looking up at the building.

"Don't you even look at my fucking apartment," I yell at him, causing his head to snap back to me.

"Ryan," Cartoonz yells now as he grabs my shoulders and makes me look at him. "He's not here to cause trouble. I promise."

"Then why is he here?!"

"To apologize."

I raise an eyebrow and look between them before I start laughing. "Him? Apologize? You're joking, right?"

"I'm not," Cartoonz says, way too calmly to be joking. "Look, why do you think I'm so late? I've been driving him all over town, taking him to all of the girls and guys he's hurt in the past. At least the ones that are still in town. And with every single one, he's been apologizing to them for whatever he did to hurt him. Hell, he's had me drive him to the homes of people I didn't even know he hurt and he apologized to them for shit I didn't even know he did."

I turn my head to Vanoss and continue to glare at him. "I don't fucking buy it."

"Just let him come in for a few minutes, man. He'll stay by me, and I'll make sure he doesn't do anything."

I continue to glare at him, but decide that I can't be the one to say yes or no to this. "Stay here. I'm going to ask them if they want to see him. I'll text you in a little bit to tell you what they said."

I then turn away from them and walk Buddy back into the building. We go back up to the second floor and I walk him straight into our apartment. When I open the door, I see Bryce leaning over the counter, trying to grab some of the cheese Delirious is putting into the meatballs he's rolling.

"Stop it," he tells him as he pulls the bag away.

"Just give me some! I want the cheese!"

"No! The cheese isn't for you!"

"Just a little bit! Please!"

"I think I'm in the wrong apartment," I say looking at the door. "Last time I checked, I didn't have a wife and kid. Sorry folks."

"Ohmie," Delirious yells. "Don't you leave me here again!"

I laugh as I walk in and close the door behind me. I then take the leash off of Buddy and walk him back into my room before I put the leash back. "Okay, we need to talk," I tell them both with a serious look on my face. They both stop what they're doing and look towards me. "I ran into Cartoonz down stairs, but the thing is, he isn't alone. He brought Vanoss with him."

"What," they both yell as their eyes get bigger.

"Why did he bring him here," Delirious yells.

"Apparently, Vanoss has been going to every person he hurt in the past and has been apologizing to them, so he wants to do the same for you."

"I don't fucking believe him."

"So you want me to tell Cartoonz to get him out of here?"

"Yes."

"Wait," Bryce interrupts. "Maybe we should hear him out."

"What; no way! That bastard blackmailed my best friend, threatened to send my boyfriend to jail, and tried to pass me off as a slut! I'm not hearing him out!"

"Well, you guys heard me out..."

Delirious and I then look at each other and sigh. He doesn't have to say anything else.

_Stupid second chance bullshit._

"Tell him to come up," Delirious says as he turns back to the meatballs he was rolling out.

I nod and pull out my phone and send him a text, telling him to come up. Once I send the text, I walk over and help Delirious out by adding the noodles to the pot of boiling water next to him. I then grab another pot and put it on the ingredients for a tomato sauce. After about a minute, there's a knock at the door.

I walk towards the door and I push Bryce behind the counter. "Both of you, stay there."

I then walk over and open the door. I then step aside and allow Cartoonz to walk in, but before Vanoss could walk in, I put my arm in front of him, stopping him in front of the doorway. I then glare into his eyes and lean in close to him. "If you say or do anything to make them uncomfortable," I whisper. "I will shove my foot so far up your ass that the only way for it to come out is through surgery. Do you understand me?"

He gulp and nods.

"Will you stop trying to eat the cheese," We suddenly hear Delirious yell.

"Come on, just let me have a little bit," Bryce yells back before we hear the sound of something falling to the ground, making a loud crashing noise.

"... So, you guys are hanging out with Bryce?"

"You can say that."

I pull my arm away from him and wait for him to walk in before I shut the door and walk to the side of the counter. Bryce and Delirious just stare at Vanoss, not saying a word, but waiting to see what he wants with them. He takes a deep breath, and looks at them.

"I know that you guys don't really want to talk to me, I've gotten that a lot today, along with some other things," he say, showing the side of his face that is still bright red from I guessing getting slapped. "However, I want to make it clear that... I'm not the same person as when I left. I've changed."

"Bullshit," Delirious says, glaring at him while he stirs the ingredients in the pot with the sauce.

"I don't expect you guys to believe me, but it's true. As you guys know, or maybe you don't know, but to me, my reputation here and online was everything to me. I wanted to be known as the guy who could get any girl he wanted, the best hockey player this town ever had, and the guy that was always seen with someone on his arm, but had bad taste in girls because he couldn't get them to stay with him. I wanted to be the guy who knew everything that happened, so I started this stupid game with some of my friends to see who had the best stories when it came to sex. To keep up a front to my friends, I even made up stories about whoever I was dating, and I made them sound like easy whores that would fuck anywhere, at any time. And unfortunately, you both were included. And for everything I said to you, I'm sorry."

"What made you decide to do this," Bryce asks.

"When I left this town, I went to a big city and realized that, I was nothing. No matter what my reputation was here or online, I was exactly like everyone else there. I was bullied, I was liked by a few people, but that was it. Nothing was different because I left here kicking and screaming, nor did my skills in hockey matter. I was exactly like everyone else. After I realized that my reputation didn't matter, I started thinking about what I did to so many people here, and it made me feel horrible."

"Is that why you came back," Delirious asks.

"No; I came back because I realized that I would be able to make something out of my YouTube channel. However, since I came back, I knew I had to do this. So all day, from the moment I got off the plane and saw a few close friends, I knew I had to set things right. With that group, I started talking to them about everything that I screwed up with them and apologized to them for it. They forgave me, but that wasn't all I was going to be able to do. So I asked Cartoonz to help me."

"I've been driving him all over town to everyone he says he hurt, and he's been apologizing to them for everything. Half the shit he apologized for were for shit I didn't even know he did."

"I'm not even done with that shit yet. Two weeks ago, I started tracking down the numbers to some of the people I needed to apologize to that moved away because of the shit that I pulled. I've only gotten to about half of them. I still have more to call. But, I knew that I had to apologize to everyone here, face to face. You guys are the last ones, and the most important ones."

He takes a deep breath and falls onto his knees, hanging his head. "I'm so sorry for every lie I told you both. I'm so sorry I hurt you guys the way that I did. I'm sorry I played you both when you guys were my friends. And I'm sorry it took me this long to realize just how wrong and stupid everything I did was. I have no reason for any of the shit that I did, and I don't blame you guys if you never want to talk to me again." He looks up to them, tears falling from his face. "Just please know that I'm so sorry for everything that I did. Please, is there any way that you guys could forgive me."

I look over to Delirious and Bryce and see them just staring at Vanoss. They then look at each other and then to me, as if they're asking me what I think they should do. However, this is all up to them. There's no way I can tell them whether they should believe this man or not, but I can help them a little with something I've been wanting to do for so long.

I turn back to Vanoss and tell him, "Get up." Delirious and Bryce then turn back to him and the three of us watch as he stands up, his eyes on me now. I don't say another word.

The moment he is standing, I walk right up to him and I punch him as hard as I can in the face. The moment my fist connects with his face, he is pushed back and he falls to the ground, slamming the back of his head against the wall.

Shaking my hand, I turn back and go next to the counter again and look to the boys. "So, what do you guys think?"

They look at each other and start whispering to each other as they look over, watching him rub the back of his head as he slowly sits up. After a minute, Delirious sighs and turns to Vanoss. "We can't say we forgive you, but, we're willing to give you a second chance."

"Wait, really?!"

"It's not like you're the only person in this room that did something you now regret. It may be hard for us to forgive you for the bullshit you caused, but if you've really chanced, we're willing to give you another chance. However, we don't want you to come around by yourself."

"Fuck no," I interrupt. "I barely like you being in our apartment as it is." I then look over at Luke, who's just sitting on the couch, watching how everything plays out. "Since you have been spending the whole day with him anyways; why don't you keep an eye on him, Toonzy?"

"What," he yells as he stands up. "Why do I have to keep an eye on him?"

"Because, you've had no problem tackling him to the ground when he was acting up before, and you've been the one driving him around all day. Plus, he wouldn't even be allowed in this apartment to apologize to these two if you weren't here. So, you're going to be the one to watch him."

"Besides, this will give you something to do other than trying to use our dog to pick up chicks," Delirious adds in.

"Shut up! Come on, Evan; you need to get home sometime."

Vanoss slowly stands up and says, "Alright. Thank you guys for giving me a second chance. I promise, I won't screw this up."

We then watch as he and Cartoonz walk out of the apartment. Soon after, Bryce leaves as well, telling us that he feels more comfortable being alone now that he's talk to Vanoss with us. As soon as he leaves, Delirious groans.

"God damn it."

"What's wrong, Delly?"

"Well, since I didn't know if Bryce was going to stay or not, I made extra meatballs."

I laugh and walk behind him, wrapping my arms around him. "As if they'll be in the fridge for that long. You and I know damn well that they'll be gone by this time tomorrow."

"I know, but it's still a waste to make so much." He sighs and says, "Well, dinner is almost ready, so you might want to take care of Buddy."

I hum before I allow my hands to run across Delirious waist and up and down his hips. "Well, I'm not hearing Buddy right now, and I'm thinking about skipping dinner tonight and just having some dessert."

I start gently kissing his neck, causing a few soft moans to escape his lips as he tries to push me off of him. "Ohmie, not now. I don't want to burn the food."

I smirk into one of the kisses I give him before I reach over and turn everything on the oven on low heat. Before he can do anything, I then grab his arms and throw him into the wall next to us. I then grab both of his hands and put them above his head, holding them up with one hand. His cheeks turn bright red as he looks at me, wanting to stop me, but knowing that I'm going to get that yes from him like I always do.

I grab his leg and bring it up to my hip, and I press my body against him. His breathing is already shaky before I lean down and I start to kiss and nibble on his neck, which causes more moans to escape. I then start to slowly grind into him, making his moans much louder as I slowly start to speed up and move into him harder. His leg wraps around me, and I slide my hand under him, grabbing his ass.

I can already hear him getting ready to beg me to stop teasing him; however, I stop moving when we hear a loud whimper and some scratches coming from our bedroom door. We don't do anything, nor do we say anything. That is, until Delirious mutters, "Damn cock-block."

I move my head up a little and whisper, "Maybe if we stay quiet, he will think we're gone, and he'll go to sleep."

My plan quickly falls apart however, when we then hear the kitchen timer go off, telling Delirious he needs to check the meatballs in the oven. I groan as I let him go and I press my back against the wall. "Now this just isn't fair."

"You're acting like I wanted these things to go off," he says as he leans over and opens the oven door. "Believe me, I would have loved for that to have continued. Now shut up and make Buddy his damn food."

I sigh before I push myself off of the wall and walk pass Delirious to get to the fridge. I then take out a can of wet dog food and put it on the counter next to me and I grab Buddy's bowl and the dry dog food. "It looks like these will need about five more minutes," he then says as he closes the oven door.

I smirk as I notice our positions, and I put down the container of dry food so I can slide my hand up his thigh and to his ass. He lets out a quick squeak before he stands up, and I quickly do the same. I then grab his waist and push him back into the counter behind us. Once I have him pinned, I put the bowl on the counter and put my hand on the back of his head while the other tightens around his waist. I then kiss him, shoving my tongue into his mouth and instantly taking control. His leg starts to rub against mine and his arms loosely fall around my neck. Moans slip out from both of us as I start to grind into him again.

I can already feel us both growing hard; however, the whimpering from our bedroom ruins the mood again. Delirious pulls his hands up and pushes me back, now glaring at me. "Feed the dog, or I'm going to have a headache."

"You act like a headache would stop me," I say as I turn around and grab the dry food.

We both turn away from each other and finish up what we had to do. Once I'm done with Buddy's dinner, I put his food away and let him out of the room.

"Alright, it's ready," Delirious says as he pulls out the meatballs and puts them on a cooling rack next to the oven.

I walk over to him and I wrap my arm around his waist, pull him close to me, and I whisper into his ear, "As soon as we're done, I'm not holding back tonight." I then walk around him and start serving myself and Delirious. When I turn around to hand him his plate, I notice that he's just staring pass me, his face bright red. I can help but laugh when I notice him, and I put the food down and lean in to give him a kiss.


	5. Waiting

*Cartoonz's POV*

The moment I step out of the gym and feel the cool air brush against my sweaty body, I can't help but feel relaxed. Walking to my car, I pull out my phone and start check my notifications for every social media site I have. Then, I get into my truck and start driving back into town. The gym I go to is a little out of the town limits, but I feel that it's worth the drive.

As soon as I get back into town, I drive straight home and take a quick shower before I leave to go pick up Evan. It's only the second day he's been here, so I want to keep an eye on him to make sure he is serious about changing.

When I pull up to his neighborhood, I'm shocked to see him sitting on the steps of his house, earbuds in, looking like he's dead inside. I pull up to his house and step out of the car. He doesn't move.

Slowly, I walk up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump at my touch. He then rips his earbuds out and says, "Shit, I'm sorry, man. You scared me."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, well, I got in a fight with my parents this morning, and I didn't know where to go. I just didn't want to stay in the house with them."

"Well, get in my truck. I have to keep an eye on you."

"I know." He gets up and follows me back to my truck, his head hanging low. It's easy to tell that he doesn't like what he's come home to, but he put this on himself. Still, part of me can't help but feel a little bad for him.

We drive to the middle of town where all of the shops and restaurants are, and we start walking around, looking for something to do. As we walk, I quickly take notice at all of the people staring at us and whispering. Well, although I say us, when I walk away from Vanoss to see if I could get a cd I had been looking for, I learn just as quickly that all of those stares and whispers were for him.

After I rejoin him, we walk over to the pizza shop that we all use to always go to and we get something to eat. As we eat, I can't help but notice that there are still so many people watching us.

"Just ignore them," Evan says without looking up. "They're only waiting to see if I'll try to attack someone like I did with Ohm."

"Are you serious?"

"They've been whispering about it since yesterday. My parents were humiliated by that fight, and they were telling me dropping out of university was the dumbest shit I could have done. My reputation here was ruined, yet I choose to come back. I wanted to come home. But it looked like that was a bad idea. No one really wants me here."

"Hey man," I say, starting to feel really bad for him. "That's not true."

"Oh yeah? Then why did my parents give me a month to move out or they were going to kick me out?"

"What?"

"Yeah. That's what we were fighting about. My parents are so embarrassed by my actions that they don't even want me home. They say they were being nice in giving me a month." He takes a deep breath and says, "Let's get out of here. I don't want to give these guys the satisfaction of seeing me mad or upset in anyway."

I agree and we leave as soon as we finish our food. Knowing that he needs to get away from all of these assholes around us, I make him get back into my truck and I drive us to my house. I have him go to my room and wait for me while I go to the backyard and make a quick call to my mom.

Unlike Evan's parents, mine never cared about our reputation around here. In our opinion, people all over will find a reason to hate you no matter what you do or say, so why worry about it. So, after I get off the phone with her, I go back into the house and walk into my room, seeing Evan sitting on my couch in front of the TV. He's still looking down at his lap, and the TV isn't even on. He's just sitting in front of it.

I walk over and sit next to him, and, not really knowing what to do or say, I just tell him what I think he needs. "Don't let them get to you."

"I know."

"Don't let them get to you."

He looks up at me. "I know."

"Don't let them get to you."

That's the last time I need to say it. As soon as the words leave my lips, he breaks down into tears. "I was eighteen years old! I made a mistake! I was a kid! Why do I have to get treated like some fucking freak show everywhere I go now?!"

I wrap my arms around him and pull him close to me. "This isn't fair," he cries. "Why do so many people have to hate me for being a fucking idiot?! Why do I have to pay for something that happened so long ago?! I know I did so many horrible things, I know I was an asshole back then, but why do I have to be treated like this?!"

"Don't let them get to you."

"How can I not?! The whole time we were in town, everyone was staring at me like I had just stomped on a puppy! They were whispering about me as if I was covered in blood! They were waiting for me to snap and try to pick another fight, I know it! And worse yet, my parents don't even want me home! All because I tried to pick a fight with the guy that took my boyfriend! I know I treated him horribly, but I went to him and everyone else I hurt and I apologized for everything! I spent all yesterday getting punched, slapped, kicked, spat on! Isn't that enough! Doesn't that mean anything!"

"It will, Evan. You just need to wait a while."

"I don't have that time, Luke! My parents want me out of the house, and they're going to kick me out at the end of the month! I need to find a place to live, but no one will even look at me as if I was a human!"

"Look, I'll help you look, okay. I'll help you look at places, and I'll go with you to look at them and see if we can get you in them."

"No one will rent me a apartment or a house. Everyone either hates me or they think I'm a joke."

"If no one will give you a place, then I will."

He pulls himself away and looks up at me. His eyes are bloodshot and tears are staining his face. "What?"

"My family have lived here for years, and never once did any of us give a shit about reputation. When we see someone who needs help, we help them, no matter what people say. I just got off the phone with my mom, and she said that, if your parents kick you out, you're more than welcomed to stay here. It isn't right that your family is doing this bullshit to you, and we're more than willing to help you get on your feet. Just like how we would have done for Ohm if the bastard had let us helped him more."

He looks down and starts to wipe away some of his tears as he says, "That's way too nice of you... I need to do something in return."

"No you don't. You obviously need help, and we want to help you."

"And I want to do something to repay your kindness." I see a lightbulb go off in his head before he says, "I know. If I end up getting kicked out, I'll literally repay them. I'll pay rent."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will. I want to, and it will help out your family. Both your mom and dad work so hard, and for them to open their home to someone like me, that would be way too much."

"Evan-"

"Luke, this isn't something that I need to do, I know. This is something that I want to do. To help you and your family out in any small way I can, and it's the least I can do for a roof over my head. So, if I do end up having to stay here, I want to pay rent."

I stare at him in shock. Already I can see the huge change he was talking about yesterday. Back in high school, he wasn't exactly the type to turn away anything he could get for free. It was something he took pleasure in and loved to brag about. However, him pushing to allow him to pay for something when he doesn't have to, it's weird to me. Hell, this whole day has been weird.

"Alright. If you want to so fucking badly, you can pay rent," I finally say, rolling my eyes.

Suddenly, I feel arms wrap around my chest, and I feel something wet press against my shoulder. When I look down, I just see Evan tightly hugging me, and he's resting his head on my shoulder. It takes me a couple seconds, but soon I hug him back.

_This all seems so unreal._


	6. Act Friendly

*Ohm's POV*

A week has gone by since Vanoss came back to town, and things haven't changed that much. Both him and Bryce have been asking to play more with Delirious and I, but we've been turning them down. I don't want to post a video with them just yet. Not until I know they are serious about this second chance.

"You know it's hard to tell if they're serious, if we don't talk to them," Delirious says as we walk through the park; Buddy's leash in one of my hands and his hand in my other.

I roll my eyes, but stop when I see two little girls with bouncing brown hair run up to us. The two stop just a little off the path that we're on and the smaller of the two girls hides behind her sister. The older one then shyly asks us, "Can we pet your doggy?"

Delirious and I smile at them, neither of us wearing our masks for this very reason, and say that it's okay. The two then run over and start petting him, asking us questions about him. That is until the younger one breaks the trend of questions by asking us why we're holding hands. At this time, their mother walks over and apologizes to us for her daughters, but we tell her that it's no problem. She then smiles at us before she tells her daughters it's time for them to go home, and they walk away, both daughters holding their mothers hands.

Sighing at how cute the little family is, I turn to Delirious and see him giving me those same big puppy eyes he always gives me when he wants something. "No," is all I say before I start walking again.

"Oh come on, Ohmie."

"We're only twenty; we can't even legally drink yet. Hell, we haven't even talked about marriage yet."

"Okay... So when will we get married?"

I stop when he asks that and I smack myself in the face with my hand with Buddy's leash. "I walked into that one." I sigh as I start walking again and I say, "We'll talk about that later. We're still young, Delly Bear. We don't need to rush into things."

"Rush into things? Ohmie, we've been dating and living together for two years. We have a dog together. Hell, Krism and Minx are married!"

"They've been dating since sophomore year though."

"And got engaged senior year."

"Yeah, the end of it! That's three year, plus the year and a half they spent planning the wedding. Like I said, we don't have to rush this."

He sighs and says, "Fine. Then we'll just talk about Bryce and Evan. We told them that we'd give them a second chance, and we haven't exactly tried. We haven't seen them since they came over last week, and we don't talk to them, other than to tell them that we don't want to record with them. How are they going to show us that they've changed if we aren't even going to give them the chance?"

I sigh, "Fine. But this isn't exactly going to be easy for me."

"Oh, and it's going to be easy for me to see my ex-boyfriend." I just give him the side eye. "... Oh right. Sorry."

"Besides that, you're going to have Luke with you at all times. He's still keeping an eye on Vanoss after all, and that isn't going to change because you're going to spend time with him. Hell, that might make him double down if anything. But I'm going to have to see Bryce alone."

"Why don't you invite others to hang out with you guys? Like maybe Tyler."

"Yeah, I'll ask when he isn't busy sucking Mini's dick."

"Wait, Tyler is the bottom in their relationship?"

"That's what I've heard."

"Wow, never saw him as a bottom."

"Let's not talk about our friends' sex lives."

"You brought it up!"

"Well, I'm ripping it down!" I take a deep breath and says, "And if you really want me to talk to Bryce, I'll call him when we get home and see if he wants to hang out today."

He smiles and presses the side of his body against mine. "Thank you. Just make sure you're home by seven."

I smile back and give him a sweet kiss. The mood quickly gets interrupted however, by a girl gagging and loudly saying, "Ugh, that's so fucking disgusting!"

Delirious then turns to the girl, who's walking pass us with another girl, and he yells while flipping her off, "No one is asking you to fucking look, bitch! That's fucking why you cry yourself to sleep at night, while I'm cuddling up with my man!"

I try to hold back my laughter as I pull him along. "Don't waste your breath, baby. Let's just get home."

We continue to walk towards the exit to the park, in the direction of our apartment, and I pull him a little closer to me, wrapping my arm around him. We then hear from behind us, "Fuck you, cock sucker!"

Delirious then whips back around, keeping up with me as he walks backwards, and he yells back, "Hey; at least I know the name of the guy I'm sucking off! Go back to your corner, you fucking cheap-ass whore!"

My eyes widen and I instantly start laughing as I pull Delirious back. Through my laughing, I then tell him, "I fucking love you, Delly."

He laughs with me as he kisses my cheek and says, "I love you too, bunny."

***Time Skip***

I enter the code for the building, which hasn't changed since I lived here, and I start walking up to the third floor. Delirious actually told me that Bryce is living in the very apartment that I lived in, so it's really easy for me to find it. Once I get to it, I knock on the door three times and wait for Bryce to answer it.

In a matter of seconds, the door swings open and I'm greeted with a giant smile from ear to ear. "Hey Ohm! Glad you found the place! Come in!"

I smile back and walk into the old apartment, stepping over two kittens as I walk in. "I thought this place didn't allow pets."

"That's only if they know they're here," he says with a finger on his lips. I nod and walk over, taking a seat on his couch and taking off my mask. "So, can I get you anything to drink? Water, Pepsi, iced tea?"

"Pepsi is fine... When the hell did you get into drinking iced tea?"

"Since I was tricked into drinking Brisk raspberry iced tea. It's actually amazingly good! I drink it all the time now!"

He goes into his fridge and grabs two cans, one being a Pepsi can, while the other was a mess of pink, dark pink, and blue, with Brisk written on it. I take the Pepsi and open it, taking a snip as he sits next to me and does the same. We then put our cans on the coffee table in front of us and we sit back in the couch.

"So, did Delirious make you come over?" I nod and he sighs. "I knew it. Seems he can get you to do anything then."

I chuckle and say, "Yeah. I'm a sucker for him."

"Not going to lie, I'm still tripping over the fact that you two are dating. I mean, you were with me. He and I could not be more different from each other."

"I think I told you that I had a crush on someone who was really different from you."

"I know, but Delirious?"

I laugh, "What can I say? I'm a sucker for that adorable, crazy laugh of his. Plus, he's so much kinder than I think I deserve."

He hums and looks down at his can. We end up staying quiet after that, and it starts feeling a little awkward between us. I look towards the back of the room and see his bed at the same place where I had my bed when I live here. "You know," he starts, making me turn my attention back to him. "I've noticed that both of you seem a lot more mature than the last time I saw both of you. I've been talking to the others and they told me that all you guys really do is hang out at your apartment, go on walks with your dog, do a couple dates here and there, and that's it. You guys don't go clubbing with them in the city, or go to parties, or do stupid shit. You guys act like an old married couple."

I laugh, "Yeah, I guess we do. Well, we've both been through a lot together, and we had gone through a couple things that made us grow up a little faster."

"Like what?"

My eyes widen as I think back to two years ago. The pain I put my poor Delly Bear through, and how kind he was despite it. It hurts me knowing I was so mean to him, and it was only because I needed a little bit of relief. I still hate myself for it, but dear god, am I thankful for what I got because of my stupid, selfish action.

"I don't think I should talk about what happened with Delirious, and I think you know what I had to deal with."

"Yeah..."

He opens his mouth to say something else, but stops when we hear my phone start to ring. I pull it out and see "Summer" written on the screen. Smiling, I say, "Sorry, I have to take this."

I answer the call and say, "What's up, Summer?"

"Hey Ryan; I'm not sure if Jon told you or not, but we were going to the mall in the city tomorrow."

"He did tell me. You wanted to make sure you remembered the plan correctly, right?"

"You know me too well."

"Alright; at some point when you guys are at the mall, take him to the jewelry store there. Don't do it right when you get there or just before you have to leave. Make it the third or fourth store you guys go into or something. While in there, get him to go over to the rings and get him to tell you which one he likes and what he would want to make it his perfect ring. Then, find a way to get him away from it, and get a picture of the ring. Text me the details of what he wanted, and I'll take care of it from then on."

"Alright, I got it! I'm so happy for you guys, by the way! I can't believe you're actually going to do this!"

"Hey, two years is a long time. I think we may be ready."

"Definitely! Well, I'll text you tomorrow!"

"Thanks, Summer. Talk to you tomorrow."

I then hang up the phone and turn to Bryce, who's jaw is practically on the floor. "Ar- Are you going to propose to Delirious?"

I smile and look away. "Yeah; like I said to his sister, we've been together for two years now. Like I told you, we've been through a lot together, and I think now is a good time to try to settle down."

"Have you guys talked about marriage yet? Do you know he's ready for that?"

"No need. I may have been planning this for a while, but he's made it clear that he wants to get married and have kids."

"You guys are going to have kids too?!"

"Yup. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind adopting a couple kids. He also has made it clear that he wants them; we just haven't talked about how we'll have them."

He looks off before saying, "Well, where are you guys going to live?"

"What?"

He looks back over before saying, "I mean, are you guys going to rent another apartment, get a townhouse, rent a home? Your apartment right now is a good size for you guys and Buddy, but you definitely need a bigger one for when you guys have kids. Do you know where you guys will go?"

I look down at the can of soda and hum. "You know, I never thought about it. I guess we would have talked about it before we did anything."

"Well, I think it would be a great idea if you started setting up for it now. Plan everything out, get started on getting everything you guys want, and then you can do the other things, like proposing and all that jazz."

I look up to the ceiling and say, "That actually might be a good idea. I don't want us to run around trying to find a bigger place when we do try to get a kid, and knowing him, he's going to want kids right after we get married."

I feel the couch dip a little as he moves over and wraps an arm around my shoulder. "I'm sure he'll love this, and he'll love all the work you put into setting all of this up for him. Hey, here's another idea! He's going to be gone tomorrow, right? Why don't you come back over tomorrow, and we can start looking into houses for rent or for sell together?"

I push his arm off of me, but smile at him. "That actually sounds like a good idea. Do you really want to help me do that?"

"Of course! I want you guys to be happy, and this will give us more reasons to hang out."

I think about it for a little bit, and, even though something doesn't really feel right about this, I chuck it up to being nerves over seeing Bryce more often. However, the idea of having a house ready for us before we get married is a good idea. That way, we don't have to worry about finding a new place when we start looking into getting kids. I'm sure Jon would love the idea too, or will love it as a surprise.

"Alright; thank you! I'll probably stop by here around two tomorrow. I'm going to see my dad for lunch."

"Sounds like a plan."


	7. Punch To The Face

*Delirious' POV*

I sigh as I pull up to Cartoonz's house and put my car in park. Although I'm more than happy with the idea of spending the day with my best friend, I am not looking forward to seeing Vanoss again. However, I made Ohm go see Bryce, so I have to keep up my end of the deal... Three days later.

He isn't too happy about me doing that.

Anyways, I take a deep breath and step out of my car, just in time to see the front door open and Cartoonz leaning against the doorframe. "Welcome, Mr. Delirious," he says loudly as he smirks at me.

"Good to see you, Mr. Toonz," I laugh as I walk over and give him a hug.

He then leads me into his house, and right away, I see Vanoss sitting on his couch, looking up at me with his hand in his lap like a child. "So, I'm going to make some popcorn, and I'll go grab a couple games. You two sit down and try to fucking talk to each other." Luke then looks over to Vanoss and says, "Don't do anything stupid."

"I won't; I promise."

He then pats me on the back and walks away, leaving us alone. I awkwardly sit on a chair a little away from Evan and look down at my hands, trying to think of something to say. First thing that comes to my mind is, "So, why did you move back?"

"I felt a little home sick, even though I'm a complete joke now, and I didn't think college would do anything for me anymore. I've been putting more work into YouTube and I think I can do a lot more with it and my name rather than going to school. Plus, I had to try to make up for the bullshit I caused in the past." I nod my head, remembering everything to make sure his story doesn't change later. "So, how have you and Ohm been?"

"We've been great, actually. Two years, going strong, and I think we're starting to get more serious."

"How more serious can y'all fucking be," Cartoonz asks from the kitchen, which is down the hall. "Y'all have been living together for two god damn years, and have a dog; what else is there?"

"Marriage and kids, ya fuck!"

"Wait, have you guys talked about getting married," Vanoss asks.

"Well, a little. Mainly just me asking when it will happen, but I think after two years, it will happen sooner or later. So, how are your parents?"

"They're," he starts as he looks away. "Fine. It's just," he sighs as he runs his hand through his hair.

"Tell him," Cartoonz yells again from the kitchen.

"They kind of hate me now."

"What? Why?"

"Because of how I've been. Growing up, they had done everything they could to make me believe that having a good reputation was the most important thing in the world. That it would take me far, no matter what." He chuckles as he stares at the blank TV. "Boy were they wrong. It didn't mean shit out in the city."

He turns back to me and says, "After the stunt at the diner, I was pretty much nothing. I was labeled a jealous ex and a spoiled brat here, and it hurt my parents. They already didn't like the idea of me dating guys, but to have that reputation after 18 years of pushing for the perfect child. They were and still are so mad at me."

I look away, starting to feel kind of bad for the stunt now. _I didn't think it was that important to him and his family. I just wanted to teach him a lesson._

"They've given me a month to get my own place. After that month, they're kicking me out."

"What? That's bullshit!"

"I don't blame them. I fucked up big time when I was younger. I thought making myself look like a ladies man, an all-star, a playboy was all that mattered. But, I was wrong. I treated you and so many people so poorly, and I'm still really sorry for all of that."

He starts chuckling and rubs his hands on his eyes. "And you know, the sad part is, that wouldn't have happened if I hadn't gotten so jealous of you following Ohm everywhere. I didn't even like you like that. I was just a dick and wanted to have you around me at all times, because it made me look better to have someone by my side."

I feel anger shoot out of nowhere and I jump up. "What?! You fucked me, made me look like a whore to our friends, and played me; but you didn't even like me at all?! Are you fucking kidding me?!"

He sighs and hangs his head. "I wish I was. I was a complete asshole, and I'm so sorry for everything."

Without thinking, I pull my fist back and I punch him as hard as I can in the cheek, making him fall off the couch. He rubs his cheek and looks up at me. "I deserved that, I know."

"You deserve a lot more than just that, jackass! It's because of you that Ohm and I broke up for three months! He and I would have been together a lot sooner if you hadn't gone after me that day, and if you hadn't forced Cartoonz to not see me for a fucking week!"

"I know; and I wish I could go back and take everything I did back, but I can't. That's one of the reasons I came back. I know that I did so many horrible things, and I want to make up for it. You were one of my best friends, and I treated you so poorly. I'm sorry for that, believe me, I am." He stands up and holds his hand out towards me. "Will you please let me try to make up for the stupid shit I caused?"

I stare at him for what feels like a hour. No, staring is the wrong word. I'm more or less glaring at him. I know I should smack his hand away, but the other side of me is saying not to. The side that made me decide to help Ohm despite what he did to me. The side that made me fall in love with my rapist. The side that I was so thankful for before.

_It better not fuck me over this time._

I reach my hand out and take his hand. "I told you before that I was going to give you another chance... Don't make me regret it."

"Geez," we hear from the hallway. We look over and see Cartoonz holding a giant bowl of popcorn and a small stack of games. "That was more entertaining to watch than anything in the theaters now. I was another slap away from sitting down and eating this shit myself."

"Shut up and get your ass over here," I laugh at him.

***Time Skip***

When I get to the apartment, I'm instantly greeted with Ohm yelling, "You fucking bitch! How the fuck did you win that?!"

I laugh and shut the door behind me before I bend over and pet Buddy. I then walk toward the kitchen and see a pot of shell soup and a couple grilled cheese sandwiches. I instantly lick my lips and grab a bowl, already loving the smell of Ohm's mom's soup that she refuses to tell me the recipe for. Within a matter of minutes after getting the first bowl, the sandwiches are gone and I ate about two more bowls worth of the soup.

I start washing the bowl and putting away the rest of the soup when Ohm comes out of the bedroom. "Oh hey, Delly. When did you get home?"

"About ten minutes ago."

He eyes the pot that I'm washing and raises an eye brow. "I guess tripling the recipe still isn't enough."

"The rest is in the fridge, jaskass!"

He laughs and walks over, pulling me into a tight hug. "So, how was hanging out with Vanoss and Cartoonz?"

"I punched Vanoss in the face."

"Please tell me you recorded it."

"Not this time. But other than that, it was good... Hey, I thought you were supposed to hang out with Bryce today?"

I suddenly hear the bathroom in our room flush and in less than a minute, the bedroom door opens and Bryce walks out. When he sees me, he smiles and says, "Hey Delirious. When did you get back?"

"A few minutes ago. I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Yeah, well, Ohmie didn't want to leave Buddy alone for too long, so we came over here to take care of him for a little bit. We just finished recording a couple games together as well."

I giggle before I say, "I heard... Wait, when did you start calling him Ohmie again?"

"About an hour ago."

"Yeah, while we were playing, he and I just started calling each other Brycey and Ohmie out of habit, I guess," Ohm states, rubbing the back of his neck. "We actually don't know how long we were calling each other that, but we finally noticed it an hour ago."

I force a smile and say, "Oh, I see."

"Anyways," Ohm says, raising an eyebrow at me. "I'm going to drop Bryce off at his apartment really fast. It shouldn't take any more than ten minutes. Oh, and thanks again for helping me make the soup, Bryce."

"Help?! Wait, does he know the recipe?!"

"Yeah," Bryce says with a small smirk on his face. "His mom taught me how to make it."

"What?! When did she do that?!"

"About three months into our relationship. But you know, now that I think about it, that should have told us that she knew from the beginning. After all, she told me never to tell anyone the recipe, because she wanted it to stay in the family; and she had already thought of me as a son-"

"That's enough, no need to talk about this," Ohm gets in between us. "Bryce, could you please go down to the truck and wait for me?"

"Sure thing, Ohm. It was nice seeing you again, Delirious. Talk to you later!"

He then walks out of the apartment, closing the door behind him. The moment I hear him start to walk away, I slam the pot into the sink. "Why did your mother teach him how to make this soup, but she still won't teach me?! You guys didn't even last five fucking months! We've been dating for two years, and she still won't teach me!"

"She won't because she wants to know that we're serious. I asked her about it after the fourth time you asked for the recipe, because I remember her teaching it to Bryce. She told me that she really thought that Bryce and I would have ended up together, so she taught him. When we broke up, she instantly regretted it, because that recipe was made by my grandma, and she wanted it to stay in the family. Bryce is the only person not in the family that knows it, and my mom is waiting to know that we are absolutely serious about being together before she gives you the recipe."

"How many times do I have to bring up that we've been together for two years? How much more serious can we get?"

"Bryce was my best friend for years before we got together. I knew him longer than I knew any of you guys, and she saw that and that we were always together after we hooked up. That told her something, and that something was wrong." He kisses me on my cheek and then says, "She'll teach you when she's ready; she just doesn't want to make the same mistake again."

I turn my head away from him, angry over the idea of his mom having doubts about our relationship. "Look," he says as he reaches over and takes my hand. "I'll talk to her this weekend when I go visit her, and I'll talk to her about teaching you the recipe. Until then, don't get too jealous of Bryce, Delly. After all, no matter what happened in the past, right now, I just can't wait to come back, pop in a movie, and cuddle up to you."

I sigh and try my best to not smile at his comment, though my face might have turned a little red. "Alright; but next time he comes over, let me know."

"I will," he says before he kisses me on the forehead and walks out of the apartment.

The moment the door closes behind him, I pull out my phone and send a quick text to Cartoonz.

Delirious: **_Hey, why don't you, me, and Vanoss hang out again tomorrow? I think recording a couple games would be fun, and a great way for us to try to bond again._**


	8. Buddy

*Ohm's POV*

"You know the only reason we got the wine and whiskey is because that chick has a crush on you, right," Delirious tells me as we get into my truck.

I raise an eyebrow and look at him through the corner of my eye as I start up the engine. "What are you talking about? I gave her my fake ID."

"Yeah, that says you were born in 1985."

"What? No it doesn't," I say as I pull out my wallet and fake ID, only to see that he's right. The damn thing says I was in my damn thirties. "Oh my god," I say, laughing and putting it away.

"How mad do you think that cashier will be when she realizes you don't swing that way?"

I shake my head and just drive us home. In a couple days, it's going to be Thanksgiving, and Jonathan really wants to suck up to my mom to show that he is here to stay. It's also been a couple months since Delirious and I started talking to Bryce and Evan again.

My relationship with Bryce has gotten much tighter as time goes on. I'm actually starting to think of him as my best friend again, and people are loving the fact that we started playing together again. They've especially loved that the "dream team" is back, which we don't mind either.

As for Delirious and Vanoss, well, their fan girls never stopped shipping them. And they very much hate me again. Not that that's going to stop me from loving him. After all, Delirious and Vanoss may talk everyday, but I'm the one going to bed with him every night.

Anyways, after a ten minute drive, we pull up to our apartment building, and we continue to laugh about the cashier having a crush on me. I grab some of the bags from the bed and hand them to him; afterwards, I grab the rest and jump out of the bed. We then walk to our building and go up to the second floor.

The moment we turn the corner and get a look at the door however, I drop my bags and gasp. My heart drops and worry takes control of my body, turning my blood cold. The door is wide open.

I quickly run into the apartment and look around. Nothing seems to be missing. Except for one thing.

"Buddy?! Buddy; come here boy!"

I run all over the apartment and look around for him, but he isn't here. He got out.

I spin around and look towards the door, where Delirious is now standing. He took his mask off and I can see how big his eyes are as he looks to the ground, shocked by what we came home to. Anger then takes over as I remember who was the last person to leave the apartment.

"I fucking told you to close and lock the door," I yell at him, marching straight to him and glaring at him.

He looks up at me in shock and says, "I did close the door-"

"Bullshit! Nothing is missing! No one would break into the apartment just to steal Buddy! He got out because you fucked up!"

"I didn't leave the fucking door open, Ryan! I don't know how he got out!"

"Bullshit!"

"Stop saying that!"

"As soon as you stop lying and admit that you fucked up!"

"But I didn't! We have so many expensive things in the apartment! Half the shit we have we need for work! Why the hell would I be so fucking careless and leave the door open?!"

"I don't know, but you were the last person out of the apartment! I was waiting for you in the truck before we left, and I told you to make sure the door was closed and locked. So, you being the last person to leave, and he being a dog, equals to, you left the fucking door open and he ran out looking for me!"

"I didn't leave the door open!"

Tears start to build up in Jonathan's eyes as he glares at me, getting mad at me calling him out. There's a split second where we're quietly glaring at each other, and it's at this split second where we hear someone picking up our grocery bags and hear two people talking.

"I guess this explains where they were?"

"Okay, one question answered. Now to find out the other."

We turn to the door and see Evan walk into our sight first, our bags in his arms. The moment I see who's behind him, my heart skips a beat. Not because of who it is, but because of who is in his arms.

"Buddy," I yell as I run out of the apartment, pushing pass Jonathan, as I run over to Bryce and take my dog out of his arms. The moment I have Budddy in my arms, he instantly starts licking my face, squirming around as he tries to get comfortable in my arms. Tears start falling down my face as I hold my baby in my tightly against my chest. I'm just so happy he's back and he's safe.

"Bryce and I were hanging out today since Luke went out looking at rental houses," Evan explains. "We went to the park in the middle of town for some fresh air, and suddenly saw Buddy running around."

"We didn't see you guys anywhere, so we catch him and carried him over here," Bryce finishes. "The bags tell us where you guys went, but how did Buddy get out?"

I turn back to the apartment and glare at Jonathan again. "Someone left the door open," I say in a cold voice.

"I. Didn't. Leave. The fucking! Door. Open."

"Bullshit."

"I swear to fucking God, Ryan!"

"Uh," Evan says before he steps into the apartment and puts the bags down. "We're just going leave these here and, yeah." Without saying another word, he and Bryce then turn away and leave.

"I'm not going to say it again, Ryan."

"You heard them, Jonathan! They said they found him running around the park by himself! The same park we take him too, so he knows how to get there, with or without us! He went there looking for us! So, if anyone else opened the door, how did he end up there?!"

"I don't know, and I swear to god, I didn't leave it open! I know I didn't!"

I'm about to say more, but I can feel just how angry I am now. So, I decide that we need some time to calm down before one of us does something we're going to regret.

"You know what, I'm going for a walk," I growl. I then walk to the counter and grab Buddy's leash.

"No you're not! You and I are going to talk this out!"

"We aren't even talking, Jon! We're just yelling the same shit at each other! I'm fucking done! I'm going for a fucking walk!"

I then walk out of the apartment, slamming the door behind me, and I walk down the hall. As I walk down the stairs, I put the leash on Buddy and put him on the ground. When I look up, I see Bryce and Evan walking down the street, towards the park. I groan, still not liking the idea of being around Evan, but really wanting someone to talk to. So, we run over, calling for them to stop, and I join them.

"So, what happened," Evan asks as we start walking together.

"Jonathan and I had to go to the store to get the food for the week and to get something to give my parents for Thanksgiving, since we decided to spend it with them this year. We got back a couple minutes before you guys showed up, and the door was wide open. I started yelling at him, he got mad and yelled at me back." I sigh before I say, "I had to leave. If I stayed, I knew one of us would have said something that we would have regretted. We've done that before."

"Well," Bryce says. "Don't you think you guys should be talking about this?"

"If we weren't so hard-headed, maybe we could. Right now, I know we're both just extremely pissed. I don't want this fight to bring up stupid shit that don't matter anymore."

"Well, this is pretty big though. You could have lost Buddy. I know that if someone left my door open and my kittens got out, I would be really pissed. Pissed enough to kick someone out of my life."

I look down to Buddy and see him happily panting and wagging his tail as we walk. _Weird. Normally he's more tired out after going to the park. I wonder if he calmed down a lot when they walked him back to the apartment._

"Believe me, if anything happened to him, I would have been more than heartbroken. But it could have been an accident. I don't want to destroy what I have now by letting an accident get to me."

"But he didn't even say it was an accident."

I shut my eyes and feel anger build up inside of me. "No... No he fucking didn't! He just kept saying that he swore he close the door! If it was an accident, he should have just said it!"

I continue to walk with both Evan and Bryce until we get to the park. Once we get here, I sit with them as we continue to talk about what had happened. About half an hour goes by when I see a truck pull up to the park and Luke comes out. He walks over to us and is shocked to see me hanging out with both Evan and Bryce.

"Ohm? What are you doing here?"

By this time, my blood is way pass boiling. "Delirious and him got into a fight," Evan tells him.

"What? What happened?"

"He left the fucking door open and let Buddy get out," I yell. "And the bastard kept telling me 'I closed the door, I closed the door'!"

"Whoa, dude, calm down. It could have been an accident."

"He never even apologized for doing it! He just kept saying he closed the door!"

"You know that if you were yelling at him or cornering him, he was going to fight back. That's the type of person he is."

"But Buddy got out! If Bryce and Evan hadn't catch him, who knows what could have happened to him! He could have gotten hit by a car! He could have gotten taken away by some random people and I could have never seen him again! He's just a puppy!"

"I know that, but you need to calm down. None of those things had happened. Buddy is safe, and he's back with you. Don't you think that's all that matters right now?"

I look down at Buddy and see him rolling around in the grass. When he sees me looking at him, he rolls onto his stomach and stares up at me, wagging his tail. Just seeing him happily looking up at me makes me smile and I take a deep breath.

"It is... I need to get home. I should talk to Jon about this."

Luke pats my back and says, "You really should. Accidents happen all the time, Ohm."

"You're right. Thanks, Luke. And thanks guys for letting me rant about all of this."

Bryce wraps his arm around me and pulls me into a side hug. "It's no problem, Ohmie. If you ever want to rant about anything, I'm always here for you."

I chuckle and push him slightly. "As if you don't do enough."

Buddy and I stand up and I wave to them as I start the walk back to my apartment. Along the way, I finally allow myself to calm down, which happens a lot faster than normal. I guess ranting about it was something I needed to do.

Not too long after we started our walk home we get back, and I notice that Jon in our bedroom. I close and lock the door behind me and take Buddy's leash off before I walk over to the bedroom door and push it open. When I do, I just see Jon laying on our bed, holding my pillow close to his chest, and he's crying into it.

I walk in, shutting the door behind me, and get into bed next to him, pulling my pillow away. He look at me, tears staining his face and his eyes bright red. "Ryan... I- I'm so sorry," he says before he starts crying again, even harder than when I walked in.

I move over to him and pull him into my chest, running my hand through his short hair and keeping my arm tightly around him. "I'm so sorry," he says through his sobs. "I thought I closed the door! I swear I did, but there's no way he could have gotten out if I did! I'm so sorry!"

I shut my eyes and starts hushing him. "It's okay, Delly. It was an accident. He's home now, and safe. That's all that matters. I'm sorry I was so quick to snap at you."

"No! Ohmie, you had every right to snap at me! I messed up and we almost lost Buddy. This was all my fault."

"Hey, it was an accident. That all I wanted you to say. Just a 'I'm sorry, it won't happen again' after we got him back. I'm not mad at you anymore, Delly Bear."

I pull him out of my chest and make him look up at me. Then, I lean down and give him a long, loving kiss. When I pull away, I kiss his forehead and both his cheeks before I pull him back into my arms.

He wraps his arms around my neck. We stay silent for a few minutes, trying to calm down as we listen to each other's heartbeats.

After what feels like an hour, but couldn't have been more than ten minutes, he finally says, "We're going to have to go back to the store tomorrow... A lot of the things broke in the bags after you dropped them."

"Is the wine and whiskey okay?"

"Yeah, I had the bag with them. Thank god, because your shitty fake ID won't help us unless we go back to the very same cashier we saw today."

I chuckle, "I still think I can make myself look 32."

He laughs and tightens his hold on me. "Not by tomorrow, and we are not talking about this again!"

We continue to playfully argue and laugh as we hold each other close. Soon, the stress of the accident disappears from our minds for now and we focus on each other, until we fall asleep in each other's arms. The entire night, I made sure to keep my arms around Delirious at all times. I don't want him thinking for even a second that I'm still mad about what happened.

_Buddy's home now and safe; and I still love you more than anything, Delly. I never want you to forget that._


	9. Late

*Bryce's POV*

I slowly open my eyes and look up a little as I tighten my hold around Ryan's neck. His arm is loosely around my shoulders, and his eyes look like they're locked on the ceiling. I can see the gears turning in his head as he thinks about what we're doing, and I can't help but think of how comfortable I am right now. Of how right this feels.

"So," I ask. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm thinking of two things. Firstly," he rolls us over so that he's hovering over me. "If I were to fuck you the way I like it, we would break this bed without even trying."

I feel my face heat up as I think about him pounding into me that hard. _God, please!_

"And secondly, I seriously need to pee. Where are the restrooms here," he says as he sits up and moves towards the edge of the bed.

I sigh and move next to him before I point to the other side of the room. As he stands up, I can't help but chuckle. "I still can't believe this is your first time in a IKEA."

He turns to face me as he leans against a bookshelf. "What can I say, I know what I want, and I don't mind spending the money on it."

"Yeah, but IKEA has some pretty good shit."

"And my ex boss' sister-in-law owned her own furniture store and gave Delirious and I a twenty-five percent discount. I'd rather take that than a cheaper bed that'll break after a very good night."

I laugh as he walks away, going to the restroom. The moment he's out of ear shot, I grab one of the pillows off of the display bed and I scream into it. We're only five weeks away from Christmas now, and it's pissing me off knowing that he's going to be spending it with Delirious again this year.

Then again, I guess I should at least be grateful that he's talking to me so much now, and that he's been spending so much time with me. If it wasn't for the fact that he was spending all this time with me so he could plan his future with **him** , it would be fucking perfect.

I put the pillow back and fall back onto the bed, smacking my head against something small and hard.

_At least it's too flat to be a dick._

Rolling over, I look and see that it's Ryan's phone. It must have fallen out of his pocket when he got up. I reach over and pick it up, and the second that I do, it vibrates. When I look at the screen, I see that it's a text from **"Delly Bear"**.

Delly Bear: **_Something just came up; can you please make it home by six today?_**

That's when an idea comes to my mind. I try to open the phone, but let out a silent curse as I realize that he finally put a password on it.

_Well, I would have learned my lesson too if the same shit happened to me._

Looking towards the restroom, I see that he still hasn't come out, but I know that I need to move fast. For my first try, I put in the date that he got Buddy, which fails.

Before I try again, I look over and see that he still isn't out. I try Delirious' birthday, which also fails. I look again, make sure he didn't leave, and then I put in their anniversary, and it works. I smile to the phone and look up, just in time to see Ohm leaving the restroom.

Panic takes over, and I know I have to move fast. I quickly open the text Delirious sent him, and I delete it. I then turn the phone completely off and I put it back on the bed.

Once Ohm gets back, I pick up the phone and hand it to him. I then decide I wanted to do something again that I've been doing since he got it. "Can I see the ring again?"

He laughs, "Seriously, Bryce? You've seen the damn thing every time we've seen each other."

"I know, but I just love seeing it."

He smiles and sits next to me on the bed before he pulls a little black box out of his hoodie. Then, I watch as he opens the box, revealing a beautiful, pure silver ring, with a big blue diamond in the middle, and sapphires surrounding it. It also has the words "Te Amo" in it, which means I love you in Spanish. Something he wanted to do, and decided on putting it in Spanish to save a little bit of money on it. Not that it really mattered.

After I saw the ring the first time, I called up a close friend of mine and told him about it. I then learned from him that blue diamonds are extremely rare, so I know for a fact that it had to cost a fortune. Something Ryan didn't mind doing for **him** _... And maybe for me if I hadn't fucked up my chance..._

I sigh as I stare at it. "It's so beautiful... Delirious is really lucky to have you, Ohmie."

"Thanks Brycey."

He closes the box and puts it back into his hoodie, before he gets up. I get off the bed as well, and decide it's time to more forward with my little, evil plan. I drag him all throughout the IKEA, checking out every little thing in the store. I was able to tell that it was a bit annoying to him, but I was able to play it off as a way for him to get an idea for how his house will look inside and out.

After a long while, we finally get to the end of the store, and I had written down everything that Ohm liked and that he would bring up to Delirious when it's time for them to move. However, I had also copied it all down and starred all the ones that I liked. Might as well kill two birds with one stone after all.

It was easy to tell that he was more than ready to leave, seeing how it was almost six and we had a long drive back to the town. However, I make him eat some of the food here and talk with me. Finally, after wasting another hour, I tell him of something I heard. Since we're in the city, I thought we could go to a store here called Costco and he could pick up a "little" something for Delirious since Christmas is coming up.

When I tell him about it, the smile on his face couldn't have been bigger. He loved the idea, even if it meant we wouldn't get home until after eight, if he was lucky. "An hour late wouldn't be that bad," he says as we get into the car.

If it wasn't so dark out, I'd be a little worried about him seeing the smirk plastered on my face.

_Sorry, "Delly Bear". All is fair in love and war._

*Delirious' POV*

I tap my foot as I stare at the door, far pass pissed at this point. I can't believe Ohm is this late. I told him to come home early, and he's almost three hours late. _I can't wait to hear his excuse for this shit._

The door finally opens, and he walks in, a smile on his face that falls once he sees me. "What's wrong, Delly Bear?"

"Don't you 'Delly Bear' me," I growl as I get off the couch and push him into the door. "Where the hell have you been?! I asked you to come home early today!"

"What? No you didn't!"

"Yes I did! I sent you a text hours ago, asking you to make sure you got home early today! My parents wanted us to go out with them for dinner, and obviously, I wanted you to be there! Now, where were you?!"

"Relax, Delly. I was hanging out with Bryce, like always. We just, lost track of time, that's all. And I didn't get your text."

"That's a damn lie!"

"No it's not," he says as he pulls out his phone. He clicks on the side to turn it on, but it doesn't work. "What? It can't be dead." He holds it down and after a few seconds, it turns on.

"Why did you turn your phone off," I ask, crossing my arms and glaring at him.

"I didn't! I don't know why it's off!" Once he gets into his phone, he goes straight to his text messages and shows me that the text isn't there.

"I sent it to you hours ago."

"And I never got it. Delly, if you had asked me to come home at the very moment, I would have dropped everything and ran my ass here, you know that." He walks over and pulls me into a hug that I don't return. "I'm sorry I'm home so late. I promise I won't do this again."

I take a deep breath and wrap my arms around him. "I guess the text just didn't go through," I say, trying to find a reason for why he didn't get it.

I don't fully believe that the text didn't go through, but he's right. I know my Ohmie would come running the moment I asked him to.

_It doesn't make sense. Why didn't he see the text?_

_... No, he wouldn't... would he?_


	10. Advice

*Delirious' POV*

I can't help but rub my eyes as I sit back in the passenger seat of Luke's truck. "Dude," he says as he looks over at me. "You need to get over this."

"I know, but I just can't get my mind off of them." I groan as I lean back in my seat. "I wish I didn't know that they use to date."

"You pushed for them to talk," Evan says as he poke his head up from the back seat.

"I know! But I didn't think they would get this close! I mean, they're together all the time now! He spends almost every single god damn day with him! Last time he did that with him, they were dating. He did that with me when we started hooking up. Now he starts doing it with Bryce again, and I'm not supposed to get worried?!"

"Jon," Luke starts. "You're just paranoid right now because of the text mishap. You know Ohm is loyal to you. He would never cheat on you, especially with Bryce."

I sigh, "I know. At least-"

"No at least. He would never cheat on you." We pull up to the mall in the city and Luke puts the truck in park. "You need to stop worrying about these 'what ifs', or it will destroy you and take your relationship with it."

I sigh and nod my head. "You're right. You're right. I need to get this out of my mind."

"You don't have to worry," Evan says as he reaches over and puts a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Luke is right. Anyone looking from the outside in can see that Ryan loves you. Hell, even before you guys went public, everyone could see it."

I put my hand on his and pat it a couple times. "Thanks Evan. Now come on! Let's go get Ryan's present before an employee tries to steal it," I say as I jump out of the truck.

They laugh as they jump out with me and they follow me into the mall. The first place we go into is the store where I had ordered Ryan's Christmas present. I put the order in for it months ago, and everything finally came in today, so I decided to make Luke and Evan go pick it up with me. Not that they cared though. They always love coming into the city.

After getting everything, we start walking over to the food court to grab something to eat, but stop when Evan runs into some clothing store. I'm about to follow him in, when Luke grabs me and pulls me back.

"Hey, while we're alone, can you do me a favor really fast?"

"Uh, sure. What is it?"

"Can you text Ohm for me and ask him to talk to me when I go to drop you off tonight?"

"Uh, okay? Why don't you just text him and ask him?"

"Because he will take his time replying to me, and reply to you the very minute he sees the text."

"Alright, you have me there. But then why don't you tell me what's bothering you? We tell each other everything." He gives me a certain look, and I catch onto what he is saying. "Okay, almost everything unless we have a very, very, very good reason to hide it."

"Because, this is something that I will need his help with, and it's kind of personal."

"We are like brothers man."

"Look, I'm not telling you it now, and I know that you'll learn about it from him either before or after you guys fuck tonight."

I look away and feel my face heat up a little. "Well, when you put it like that, you right."

He chuckles and says, "You've been listening to that song Evan remixed, haven't you."

"What can I say; it's actually really good."

"Thanks for the support," Evan says as he walks out of the store.

Rolling my eyes, the three of us go back to walking to the food court, and we start talking about what we'll do after we eat. As we talk, I slip out my phone and send a quick text to Ohm, telling him to make sure he was home tonight before we got back. I tell him that Luke wanted to ask him something; and end the text off by telling him if he wanted anything tonight, he had better tell me everything the moment Luke leaves.

***Time Skip***

*Ohm's POV*

Buddy and I sit on the steps to the apartment building as we wait for Delirious and Cartoonz to come back from the city. As we wait, I'm talking on the phone, finalizing some of the details with my dad about the house I wanted.

"I want you and Jonathan to sit in with these meetings with me on Monday."

"Uh, can it be Bryce and I? He's been the one helping me with all of this, and-"

"Hold up. Bryce? As in your ex-boyfriend? Why is he helping you and not your current boyfriend?"

"Because Jon doesn't know I'm doing this. I'm planning on making this a surprise, and Bryce was with me when I had a call with Jon's sister about the ring-"

"That you still haven't given him."

"Dad, please; I've been getting enough shit about this from mom since she found out about this. I just want everything to be perfect and ready for when I finally do this."

"You know there's nothing wrong with being spontaneous."

I look up and see headlights pulling into the parking lot. "I know, dad, but this is something at I want to do. Now, I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Jonathan just got home?"

"Yup."

"Alright. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

I hang up and put the phone back into my pocket before I stand up. Once I see Delirious with some bags in hand, I smile and walk over to him. He hits me with some of the bags as he gives me a hug, and I lift up his mask so I can give him a kiss. I then hand him Buddy's leash and I walk over to the truck and jump in.

"Where's Vanoss?"

"I dropped him off at the house before I came here. Told him I needed to talk to you and, well, he still knows that he isn't allowed in your apartment until you say so."

"Alright. So, what did you want to talk about," I say as I lean onto the back of the passenger seat.

"Well," Luke says as he plays with the cover on the stirring wheel. "I wanted to ask you about how you got Delirious to care about you so much." I raise an eyebrow. "I mean, you were such a fucking asshole. You were a fucking rapist, and you-"

"I get it! I was a horrible guy! And to answer your question, I have no idea."

"Are you serious?"

"Dude, when he told me he loved me, I was shocked. I mean, I didn't think I deserved him. I still don't think I deserve him. He's way too good for me; but now that I have him, I don't ever want to let him go... Why are you asking me about all of this?"

He sighs, "Because I have a crush on someone and I was hoping you'd know how I could get them."

"Oh shit, Toonzy. That's awesome! And I can still help you. After all, I had Bryce as well."

"That's true. Well, what did you do to get with him?"

"I was there for him when he needed me. He came to my house one night in tears, and I held him until he calmed down, and even threatened to go kick the ass of the person who made him cry."

"Shit... I couldn't do that."

"Well, why not?"

"Because, I've already been there for him when he needed me, and I've been spending every second of the day with him."

My eyes widen as I realize what he is saying. "You have a crush on Vanoss?!"

"... A little."

"Dude! You were supposed to keep an eye on him to make sure he was serious about becoming a better guy; not fall for him! For God sake, he fucked your best friend just to make himself look good!"

"I know, I know, I know! But, like I've said, I've been spending all my free time with him. I haven't had this much fun in a long time, and, there's something about him that just, it makes me feel-"

"Are you positive you like him? You could just be lonely, man."

"No... I know this is real, because that last time I felt this way, it was for you."

I blush and look away. "Okay... Well, then... Maybe you can do what I did with Delirious."

"I'm not raping Vanoss!"

"I don't mean that! I mean, make a move to show that you want him, and then show that you know what you want and you're going to take it."

"I'm not raping him!"

"I don't mean like that! Look, when I'm with Delirious, I take control, and I make it clear that, no matter what we do, I'm in control. You need to do that with Vanoss, because that dude seems more like a sub that wants to be a dom."

"Well, how do I do that? The only person I've ever been with was Summer, and I didn't exactly have try to be the man with her."

I laugh and say, "It's really not all that different, man." An idea then comes to my mind and I decide to have a little fun. Without saying anything, I slip my arm around his shoulders and pull him close to me. Before he can react, I then place my hand on his thigh and I start gently rubbing it, getting closer and closer to him as I continue. Luke looks down at my hand and I can see his face turning more red as my hand slides up his thigh. I then lean in close to him and blow in his ear, causing him to shake a little as shivering go up his spine. With a smirk on my face and my hand getting closer and closer to his crotch, I decide to go one step further. I press my lips against his neck as my hand moves to half an inch away from his crotch. Even with my hand being so far, I can feel the bulge growing under his jeans.

This is when I pull myself away from him and watch him as he moves himself back into his seat with his hands covering himself. "What the fuck?!"

"That's how you make a move," I tell him with a smirk on my face. "Like I said, it's easy, and I'm assuming that's how you made a move on Summer."

"That's none of your business!"

"I'll take that as a yes. Just do whatever you did with Summer to get her going on him. Chances are high that he'll take it as well as you did."

I then open the door and jump out of the truck. However, before I close the door, I turn back to him and say, "Hey, Toonzy!" He looks over to me. "Trust me, after he feels that pressed against him," I say as I point down to his crotch. "There's no way he'll say no."

"Shut the fuck up, Ohm!"

I laugh as I shut the door and run up the stairs and run into my apartment, closing the door behind me. I then make my way into our bedroom, where I find Delirious putting some clothes into our dresser. I bite my lip as I make my way over to him, closing the door behind me, and I wrap my arm around his waist.

"Nope," he quickly says. "Not until you tell me what Cartoonz wanted."

I smirk, as I start kiss his neck and I start running my hands all over him. "Ohmie, I said no."

"I know," I then say as I reach pass him and grab a shirt and sweatpants from the dresser. Then I turn away and pull off my hoodie and shirt.

"What are you doing," he asks as he turns to me.

"I'm changing. I'm pretty tired, so I think I'll go to bed early tonight." I then pull off my jeans and throw them and my shirt into our laundry basket. I'm about to grab my shirt I'm going to sleep in, but am stopped by Delirious pushing me onto the bed. When I roll over and get ready to push myself up, he quickly jumps on top of me and pushes me down.

"No you don't," he says, staring straight into my eyes. "You are telling me what Cartoonz wanted right now."

I smirk at him, "Well, why don't you help me out first and tell I'll tell you."

"No; you're going to tell me now." I start sliding my hands up his legs, which makes him jump off of me. I take that moment to grab my clothes and jump off the bed. "Ohmie! You're not playing fair!"

Running my hand over his cheek, I lean over and look into his eyes. "Now when do I ever play fair, Delly? So, what's it going to be?"

He glares at me before he grabs the sides of my face and pulls me in for a kiss. After a minute, we pull away, and I can't help but chuckle before I say, "There's the good boy."

He suddenly smirks at me before he says, "Oh don't think you've won this." Pulling me down, he practically throws me down onto the bed and gets on top of me, pinning me down. "Because if you are changing the order of how this is going to go, then I'm changing the rules for this too."

"What do you mean?"

He leans down, pressing his body against mine and running his hands up and down my chest. "This time, I'm in control. This time, I'm on top."

This causes me laugh and smirk at him. "Is that so? Well then, you're going to have to work for that position, babe."


	11. Movie Night

***Warning* This chapter contains smut**

*Cartoonz's POV*

When I open my eyes in the morning, I'm greeted to the scent of chocolate chip pancakes filling the house. One of my favorite ways of waking up, and a way I haven't been woken up to since I was a kid. That is until Evan moved in.

Since he came to live with my family and I, he has been more than grateful and has been helping us so much. My parents makes more than enough money to pay the bills, but thanks to Evan insisting on paying rent, they've been saving a lot more money for them to retire earlier than they thought they would be able to. He even helps me go grocery shopping for us and cooks breakfast for us. A juster that has made my mom more than happy to wake up to every morning before work.

After rolling out of bed, I walk out of my room and go to the kitchen, where I find Evan piling three more pancakes on top of a pretty high stack. He turns his head slightly and sees me, making him smile before he turns and tells me good morning. We then both grab ourselves a plate and a couple pancakes before we sit down and start eating. He and I talk about what our plans are for that night, when suddenly my mom walks in.

"Thank you for making breakfast again, Evan. It smells amazing," she tells him.

"It's no problem, Mrs. Patterson," he replies.

She grabs a couple pancakes and puts them in a plastic bag. "I wish I could sit with you boys and eat, but I have to get to work early today. Oh, and before I forget, your dad and I will be going to a party tonight, so you boys will be on your own."

"Alright. Have fun holding dad back as people talk shit about us again," I say without looking up.

"Oh I will," she laughs before she kisses Evan and I on the top of our heads and walks out.

Once she's gone, I turn to him and ask, "So, what do you want to do today?"

"It doesn't matter to me. Whatever you want to do, I'm fine with."

I'm about to suggest staying in and playing games, but then I think about what Ohm said. Whenever I made a move on Summer, I always took her out and showed her a good time. It always helped put her in the mood.

_So, maybe it would a good idea to take Evan out. Then again, I can't just ask him out._

I feel a knot build up in my stomach over the thought of asking him out.

_However, there's nothing wrong in a secret date, right?_

"How about we go into the city and hang out, just us two?"

He looks over and raises an eyebrow. "You want to go out to the city? Normally you like either staying in or hanging out around town."

"I know, but I'm a little tired of getting looks whenever we hang out, and hearing these bastards talk shit about us. You'd think, three months later, they'd learn to shut their mouths about you."

He sighs, "I guess you're right. Alright, let's go right after we're done eating."

***Time Skip***

When I pull the truck into the driveway, I can't help but smile as I look over to Evan. While we were out, I saw an owl mask that reminded me of his mask in GTA; so I bought it for him. The whole drive back, he's been playing with it, running his fingers over every inch of it. The smile on his face today has to be the best thing I've ever seen.

He's always so nervous about leaving the house, but when we got to the city, those nerves seemed to have lessen their grip on him. I took him to the mall, a park in the city, the movies, and to two different diners for lunch and dinner. I can tell that he's tired, but I haven't seen him this happy since he had that stupid, amazing reputation. Hell, compared to him now, he seems to be even happier now.

I turn off the car and we jump out, walking to the house. "So, do you want to call it a night, or do you want to watch a couple movies with me," I ask him.

"I can stay up a little," he tells me, finally taking his eyes off of the mask.

We walk to my room and sit on my couch. I turn on my PlayStation and open Netflix. The first thing I think of putting on is a horror movie, since I know I can make a move then, but then something comes to my mind. It's easy to tell that a girl will practically jump into my arms with a horror movie, but Evan isn't a girl. I don't know if it would work the same for him.

I start scrolling through horror movies as I fight with myself, trying to decide if this is a good idea or not, when something catches my eye. In the horror section, there's a weird horror movie with Japanese characters on it, and next to it is the name "Cinderella".

"What the hell is this," I say as I stop on it.

"I don't know."

I think for a second and end up clicking on it. "I just want to see what the deal is with it."

I turn off the lights and sit next to him, sliding my arms on the back of the couch, drawing one close to him. The movie starts and it's almost completely dark. All we can see is some woman lighting a couple candles on a birthday cake and she starts walking. I turned on english subtitles, so when she starts singing, we see that she's singing the happy birthday song. We watch as she walks into a room, the movie already having a weird feeling to it. Suddenly, she drops the cake and stops singing. The camera pans up, and we see the feet of a girl, swaying back and forth a couple feet off the ground.

This instantly makes my stomach drop. "Shit, that's a way to start a movie."

"Fuck," is all Evan can say as he pushes himself back.

We continue watching the movie, every second making us feeling as if something is wrong, and every little scare catching us by surprise. I'm not sure if it's the way the movie is playing out, or because we can't really understand them, but it just makes the movie feel scary to us.

Although I can keep myself claim for the most part, Evan gets sucked into the movie and jumps almost every time a scary scene comes on. To claim him down, I move my arm down and wrap it around his shoulder. As the movie goes on, he moves himself closer to me until he is burying his face into the side of my body.

Once the movie is over, he pulls himself out and says, "What the fuck did we just watch?"

"One of many horror movies that will have you questioning life."

"Don't say that! I would like to believe this is my skin!"

I laugh and go back to the main menu, and start looking through some more horror movies. It doesn't take me long to find another horror movie from Japan that's call "Carved".

Hoping that it's as good as the first movie we played, I start it up. It has a simple opening with shots of children running around until it moves into scene in with a little girl standing front of a woman, who we are guessing is her mother. No words are spoken during this scene, no music is playing. So nothing is explained as to why, with no real set up, the mother just reaches over and slaps her daughter.

As horrible as it makes us sound, we laugh at the poorly done opening. It was an obvious scene meant to shock us, but due to the fact that it didn't build up a single bit of tension, it flopped. We continue to watch the movie, but nothing really hits us.

However, about half way into the movie, I realize that I still have my arm around Evan, and, he isn't moving away. So, I decide to take a risk.

While Evan has his eyes on the TV, half closed as he's about to fall asleep to the poorly done movie, I lean down and give him a soft kiss on the cheek. His eyes shoot up and he jumps back, looking over to me, shocked.

_That was a mistake._

"Did you just kiss me?" I look away before I nod. "Wh-why?"

I try to come up with an excuse for why I just did that, but quickly decide that, I don't want to lie anymore. "Because... I like you."

He stares at me in shock, his lips parted a little, as if he wants to say something, but he can't think of what it is he wants to say. Feeling my heart starting to break, I turn away from him, staring into the darkness of my room. After a couple seconds, I hear him get off of the couch, and notice that he is standing in between the TV and I. Sighing, I look up to him just as he leans down and kisses me on my lips.

At first, I'm taken off guard, so I just stare blankly ahead as he puts his hands on the back of the couch and shut his eyes. However, after I get over my shock, I shut my eyes and move my hands onto his hips, pulling him closer. Without having to be told, he pulls his legs up and has them rest on either side of me, and he rests his ass on my lap.

His hands come back a little, now resting on my shoulders, while I slide one of my hands into his hair while the other moves around and I grab onto his ass. I run my tongue along his bottom lip and he turns his head slightly before he opens his mouth, allowing me full entry. The moment my tongue slides in, he instantly starts fighting me for dominance. Although this is something I'm not use to, I don't back down. I fight him back, and in maybe a minute or so, I take full control. I explore every inch of his mouth, and I try to keep our kiss going for as long as I can. However, we eventually have to break apart in order to breathe.

When we do, he looks into my eyes and smiles. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't know if you would be into me."

"Oh Luke," he says as he brings his hand back and presses it to the side of my face. "You've been nothing but kind to me since I came back to town. When everyone was against me, you helped me when I needed you. You held me while I cried, and stood up for me even when your friends hated me. The only reason Delirious talks to me now is because you made him sit down with me and talk to me. Even after I was a dick to you and made you do stupid shit, you have been so nice to me. I would have to be crazy not to have any feelings for you."

After he says that, he leans back down and kisses me. I smile into the kiss and pick him up before I carry him over to my bed. When we break apart, I lay him down and hover over him before I start to kiss him again. As we kiss, he wraps his arms around my neck and I run my hands up and down his legs and hips.

It doesn't take me long to start softly grinding into him, and shortly after I start doing that, he starts moaning into our kiss. As time goes on, I hear the movie end, but my main focus in on the person under me that is now sporting a good sized bulge in his pants. I break our kiss and run a hand up and under his shirt, feeling the few muscles he has.

He then takes the bottom of his shirt and starts to take it off, and I decide to do the same. As my shirt slides above my head, I feel his hands move onto my stomach and his fingers start to trace my six-pack. After taking my shirt completely off, I lean back down and I start kissing him again, slowly moving away from him lips to his jawline.

As I kiss from his jawline to his neck, I slide my hand down to his bulge and I start rubbing him through his jeans. Moans escape his lips as I start to nibble and suck on his neck, and his hands slide up to my back as I then start to kiss down his chest and stomach. We lock eyes as I go down, stopping just above his jeans.

He bites his lip as my hand slides up and I start to pull off his jeans, dragging them down. Pushing himself up, he pulls his jeans off of himself completely, ripping his boxers off of him as well. My eyes start traveling up and down his body, causing him to blush and look away. I chuckle before I pull his face back towards me and give him another kiss. I then slide my hand down from the side of his face and down his body until it reaches his member. I wrap my hand gently around him and slowly start stroking it, picking up speed as time goes on. He starts moaning into the kiss, which allows me to slip my tongue in.

My other hand moves to my jeans and I start trying to undo my belt with one hand, which pretty much fails the second I try. Suddenly Evan pushes me away from him and he sits up. I watch as he pushes me onto my back and he takes my belt in his hands, undoing it and my pulling my pants and boxers down. The moment his eyes land on my dick, he starts licking his lips. I watch as he leans down and he starts licking around my head. He then looks up at me, which causes me to bite my lip. _That look, dear god._

He lowers his head and starts swirl his tongue around my head before taking me whole. I roll my head back and let out a low moan as he does this. I can feel my dick hit the back of his throat, causing it to twitch the more he does this. Soon, he stops and takes my dick out of his mouth before he moves up and kisses me. I lay him back into his back and reach over, opening the drawer to my nightstand. I keep my lips on him as my hand goes through the drawer, search for the small bottle of lube I had just gotten. The moment my hand hits it, I rip it out and pop the cap off.

Finally breaking our kiss, I sit up and put small amount on my fingers before I line them up with his hole. He instantly tightens up.

"Wa-wait," he says, backing away. I look up and see him staring at my hand as if it was about to bite him.

I put the bottle down and reach over with my other hand, gently caressing his cheek. "It's alright. It's only going to hurt for a little bit, but it will feel good right after. You know that." I then lean forward and give him another kiss before I rest my forehead on his and look directly into his eyes. "I promise, I'll be as gentle as I can be."

He nods his head and I lean in and give him another kiss. As I lock my lips with his, I slowly start to push a finger into him. His hands quickly jump onto my arms and he digs his nails deep into them. Once my finger is completely inside of him, I start to move it around, rubbing it against his inner walls.

This causes him to relax and start to moan into our kiss, so I move away. "See," I say, smirking at him. "This isn't so bad, now is it."

He moans and says, "I-It feels so weird to me, but hmm~ It's so good at the same time."

I chuckle before I add in another finger. He hisses as I first push it in, but once I get it completely in him and I start to move it around, he relaxes again and moans as I do whatever I want to his hole.

After stretching him out a couple of times, I take my fingers out and I grab the bottle of lube again. I pour a good amount on my dick and line myself up with him, adding a little bit of pressure to him before I rest my arms next to him. He loosely wraps his arms around my torso, having his hands resting just above my shoulder blades. Then, I start pushing my way into him.

As I start to go in, he instantly starts digging his nails into me, causing me to hiss with him. "Wa-wait," he yells in pain. "I-I don't think it will fit! It's too big!"

I continue to push my way through until I'm finally completely inside of him. Feeling his body trembling under me, I try my best not to move my lower half while I give him a couple of kisses as I hush his whimpers. After a minute or two, I feel his body start relax around me, so I slowly start to pull out. His nails dig even deeper into me as I move, so when I'm about half way out of him, I thrust back in, causing him to yelp.

I lean in and kiss him as I continue to do this, silencing his yelps, and as time goes on, I start to pick up speed. Once I finally break our kiss, he lets out a few low moans, and his eyes become clouded with lust. I wrap a arm around his shoulders and push him down more, allowing me to pound into him even harder, causing his moans to get louder and become more frequent.

I put my head in his neck and I start kissing, nibbling, and sucking on it, receiving more of those beautiful moans from him that quickly fill the room. Sweat begins to beat down my face as everything seems to heat up around us. Soon, without warning, I pick Evan up and I sit up, keeping him on my lap. I lean back a little to find a way to keep him balanced on me, but then I lean back in and I force my tongue into his mouth. One of my hands finds its way to his hip and I help guide him as he lifts himself up and starts to bounce on me. When we pull away from each other, he and I lean back and I match my thrusts in time with him bouncing on me, adding the sound of our skin slamming into each other in with our loud moans. I then reach over and grab his dick, stroking him and matching in time with us, which causes him to throw his head back and practically scream.

After a couple minutes of this, I sit up and pull him up again, only this time, while keeping myself in him, I turn him around, so that his back is facing me. I have us both lay on our sides and I angle myself so that this doesn't feel awkward for us before I pull one of his legs over mine. Once we're positioned correctly, I start thrusting into him, quickly picking back up at the speed we were going before. My hand slides from his leg and back around to his dick, which I happily take again and I begin to stroke in time with me. His head rolls backs and I notice just how close it is to me, so I take this chance to kiss him again, forcing my tongue back into it, and allow our tongues to dance around each other. He and I then both reach one of our hands out and intertwine them.

Soon, I can feel a knot form inside of me, but I hold for maybe a minute longer after I feel it. That's all the time I needed to finish him off before I can happily release inside of him.

As soon as we finish, I happily kiss him for probably the hundredth time today, and I pull out of him. He rolls over and wraps his arms around my neck and cuddles up to me. Sighing however, I pull away and pick him up, moving him under the blanket on my bed and I tell him to wait for me there. I then grab a towel from my laundry basket and I wipe away some of the cum off of my bed and dick. Then I walk over to my TV and I turn it and my PlayStation off. Finally, after throwing the towel back into the laundry basket, I walk over to my bed and join him under the covers. He quickly wraps his arms around me and cuddles back up to me, and I smile to myself as I tightly wrap my arms around him.

_I don't think I've ever been this happy before in my life._


	12. No More

*Vanoss' POV*

When I open my eyes, I look up and see that I'm wrapped in the arms of Luke, and I can't stop the smile from creeping onto my face. Never in a million years did I ever think that he would fall for me. Not after every horrible thing I did to him and to everyone in our high school. And yet, he did.

I slowly move out of his arms, trying my best to not wake him up, and I put on some clothes for today. Once I'm dressed, I go into the kitchen and I look to see what I can make for breakfast today; however, nothing seems to look good enough to me. I decide the best thing to make is French toast, however, I had used the last of the eggs and milk to make the pancakes yesterday. I don't want to wake him up, and I know the store is a bit of a walk, but I still decide to go. I grab my wallet and my copy of the house keys, and I start the long walk into town.

After a long walk, I finally get to the store, about ten minutes after it opened, so there aren't too many people around. As I walk in however, I pass a couple, and I can feel their eyes on me as I walk in.

Even though it's been months since I've come back, a lot of the people here still don't trust me. At least, when I'm seen alone. Whenever I'm with Bryce, Luke, or Delirious, not a lot of people look at me. Some still do, and the guys will normally glare them down or tell me to ignore them. However, when I'm alone, everyone seems to think I'm a ticking time bomb, looking for the right person to blow up on.

I try to ignore the stares and I walk straight to the back of the store, just grabbing a half gallon of milk and a dozen eggs. As I'm about to walk to the check-out area, I pass a couple bags of powered sugar, and I start to think that it would be a good idea for me to sprinkle that onto the French toast, so I walk back take a look at the price before I grab a bag.

"Is that Evan," I hear someone whisper behind me.

"Oh my god, it is. What is he doing here?"

"I don't know. Do you see Luke anywhere?"

"Nope. Just him. I wonder if he's here to start shit again."

"I wouldn't doubt it. I'm still surprised Ryan and Jonathan talk to him anymore after he tried to fight them."

"Oh my god; I just got a scary thought! What if he killed Luke and that's why he's not here?!"

"Again, I wouldn't doubt it. It wouldn't be that hard to make him angry, and if he was willing to try to fight his friend over his ex, I'm sure he would kill the guy that stopped him from doing that."

I grit my teeth and shut my eyes tightly, trying so hard not to turn around and tell them off. They would deserve it. I would love to turn around and tell them to fuck off. However, I mostly hold myself back. Even though I want to yell at them to shut up; tell them that they don't know anything, that they wouldn't know anything about me, even if I fucked them back in high school, which I don't know is true or not, I decide to do something else.

Grabbing the bag of powered sugar, I stand up and say, "Wow, how sad are you guys." I hear one of the girls gasp as she hears me speak. "I mean, you're standing here, talking about something that happened two years ago, and you're trying to make jokes about something and someone you don't know. That's really pathetic when you think about it."

I turn my head slightly so I can see them, and they are just staring at me in shock. "You know, you guys act as if you all are above me, but I doubt that. If you saw your ex dating someone that you thought was your friend, you would be pissed too. I was a kid, just turned 18, and I made a mistake and showed my anger. Was it smart? No. Neither was a lot of bullshit that I did before that incident. But I can't change what I've done. Instead, I'm going to move on with my life, buy these things, and then I'm going to make breakfast for myself and my boyfriend. Can you say the same thing?"

Not caring if they have anything to say, I turn away and calmly walk away from the two girls, going to the self check-out, and paying for what I got. It isn't until after I leave the store and I start walking home that I let out a sigh, and I start laughing. For months, I've been forcing myself to stay silent as I allowed so many people to talk shit about me. And now, I've finally shut someone down without letting my emotions take over. Part of me still feels like crying, considering they had the nerve to say I would hurt Luke, but just being able to talk back to them like that, it feels so amazing!

Once I get back to the house, I instantly start making the French toast for Luke and I. While cooking, I quickly notice that I'm humming some random song to myself, which I'm more than happy about. That action has been something I haven't done in years.

As soon as the food is ready, I put them on the table and sneak back into Luke's room. I then crawl onto the bed and I give him a little shake. "Luke," I whisper. He starts to stir in his sleep, but he doesn't wake up. "Luke, wake up." He groans and opens his eyes, slightly. When he sees me, he starts to roll onto his side, his arm coming around my waist, and he drags me down with him. Before I can even try to escape, he pulls me close and he starts kissing my neck, causing me to start laughing.

"Luke," I yell out, in between my laughter. "Stop it! Come on! Stop, your beard tickles!"

I squirm under his arm as I try to push myself away, but soon, I give in and let him kiss up my neck until he gets to my lips. I wrap my arms around his neck as he rolls us over so that he is hovering over me. When we break our kiss, we simply just press our foreheads together, and I stare into his still sleepy eyes.

"I think I could get use to waking up to this," he says as he leans down to go in for another kiss.

I just turn my head and push him away. "Hey; before you start that up again, I made breakfast. Come on, let's go eat before it gets cold."

"Fine," he groans before sitting up in bed and grabbing his clothes. I sit up as well and move myself over so that I'm on the edge of the bed, and just as I'm about to stand up, he steals a kiss from me. By the time I look up, he's out of the bedroom and I hear the bathroom door shut.

I smile to myself. _I think I could get use to this._


	13. Retweet

*Ohm's POV*

"Do you remember when we use to be this cute together," I hear Delirious say from the living room.

Confused about what he's talking about, I get off of my computer, saving what work I had done in my editing, and I go to see what he's doing. I end up finding him on the secondarily computer, which he mainly uses to record on, and he looks like he's on Facebook. I walk over and put both my hands on his shoulders as I look at what he's seeing, and I see him looking through pictures Luke has just posted of him and Vanoss.

Ever since the two got together, they've made it just as well known as Vanoss use to do, only this time it's online. However, Luke tells us he doesn't mind it. His fans have actually managed to shut down the H2OVanoss fangirls, so he likes showing them off just to prove a point to the fangirls. That he's here to stay; which, not going to lie, was something I enjoyed doing when Delirious and I first started dating.

"I thought you liked keeping our relationship mainly between us," I say, watching as he moves onto the next picture of the two.

"I do, but that's not what I mean." He sighs and turns his seat around so that he's facing me. "They're in the honeymoon stage, so they're pretty much all over each other. Even when I hang out with them, Luke is always stealing kisses from Evan, nibbling on his neck, or Evan is sitting on his lap. We don't really do that anymore."

I blink and try to think back to when was the last time we really did all of that. Although we do kiss each other all the time, and do some of those things every once in a while, we don't do them everyday. Hell, even sex became more of a rarity as time went on. Last time we did anything was about two weeks ago, when Luke asked me how to go about making a move on Vanoss. Now that I think about it, almost every night has been us cuddling until we went to sleep.

Our days have normally been us working in two separate rooms, taking Buddy for a walk, eat together, and that's it. We hardly kiss each other for no reason anymore. Hell, ever since Luke started keeping an eye on Vanoss, he doesn't even walk Buddy for us anymore, so that hour and a half of alone time has disappeared as well. And, I hadn't even thought of it until now.

Before really knowing what I was going to do, I lean forward and kiss Delirious. This catches him off guard, but he soon catches up and kisses me back. When I pull away, I look into his eyes and ask, "Do you know what the difference is between us two years ago and us now?" He shakes his head. "I think I may love you more now than I did back then. And no amount of PDA, lack there of, or how little sex we get will ever change that."

He smiles at me and kisses me again. Before I can react, he stands up and he starts pushing me over to the couch, pushing me onto it. He then get on top of me and locks our lips together, grinding on me as he does so. I chuckle and slide one hand into his hair while the other slides down to his ass. My tongue slides into his mouth and our tongues start to dance around each other as moans start to make their way out. I lean back, pulling him with me as things start to get heated. I can feel us both quickly growing hard.

Then my phone starts to ring in my pocket, causing us to stop.

"Are you fucking kidding me," I yell in annoyance. "Every fucking time!"

Delirious gets off of me, walking back over to the computer with a sigh. I pull my phone out, see who's calling me, and answer the call. "Hey mom, what's up?"

The moment I say that, Delirious starts laughing as he takes his seat. "Shut up, Jon!"

"Do I want to know what's going on over there," my mom asks me.

"No, mama; you don't." I then get up and walk back to our bedroom, closing the door behind me.

*Delirious' POV*

I close out of Facebook and decide to log into Twitter for a while. Scrolling through my timeline, I start looking through all of our friends tweets and tweets from fans trying to talk to me or sending me fanart. I retweet a couple pictures of art along with a few pictures that are of people getting tattoos of my mask. Then I see something weird that catches my eye.

It's another piece of fanart, but it isn't of me. It's a picture of Ohm hugging Bryce, who's red in the face. I click on it and see that Ohm is saying that he ships them.

_What the hell? Why is this showing up on my timeline?_

I click out of the picture and see that the girl who made it only tagged Bryce and Ohm in the picture. She didn't even tag me to leave hate. I then look to see who retweeted it, and gasp out loud. Ohm's Twitter is in the list.

_No; why would he..._

Curiosity takes over and I click on Ohm's Twitter to see what else he retweeted. At least ten more BrOhm pictures show up within the past two days alone, causing my heart to drop. Anger and sadness start flowing through me, and I feel a couple drops of tears slide down my face.

_Why would he retweet pictures of them? If he liked them, fine; but to retweet them and give them more attention-_

The bedroom door opens and I try to wipe away the tears.

"Okay, mama; I'll go over before you leave then. I love you. Bye."

When he hangs up, he walks back over to me and wraps his arms around my neck. "What are you looking at now, Del... Why are you on my Twitter?"

Anger takes full control and I push his arms off of me before I stand up and spin around. "Why did you retweet all of those BrOhm pictures?!"

"What? What are you talking abou-"

"Don't you try to act dumb! What is all of this?!"

He looks over to the computer screen and starts shaking his head. "I didn't retweet any of these."

"Oh right," I say, rolling my eyes. "So Twitter is acting up and is retweeting all of these pictures? Is that it?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Then what are you saying?!"

He looks back at the pictures and starts scrolling through his profile. Suddenly, I see a light bulb go off in his head and he logs out of my Twitter and into his.

"What are you doing?"

"All those retweets looked like they were retweeted after I sent out a tweet of my own. So, I'm wondering if maybe my Twitter was hacked."

"Hacked? Really? That's what you're going with?"

I watch as he clicks on the little blue button at the top of the screen and he makes out a quick tweet asking his fans what game he should stream tonight, and then he sends it out. Crossing my arms, I then watch him go straight to his profile, and he refreshes the page three times before something shows up. It's a... A retweet. A retweet for a BrOhm picture.

"What the hell," I say, putting my hands back on the desk and lean in closer to the screen to make sure I'm not seeing things.

"I told you, I think I got hacked. Either that or my Twitter account really likes retweeting fanart of me and my unknown ex."

"Wait, so someone out there has been retweeting these pictures, and they've been waiting for you to send out a tweet before they do it to make it look like it was you?"

"I think so. Either way, this ends now." I then watch as he goes through and undoes all the retweets for every single BrOhm picture the hacker retweeted. Then, he goes to his settings and changes his password.

"I don't get it though? Why would someone retweet all of those pictures?"

"I don't know. Because they wanted to prove that they could, or maybe it's one of those fangirls that have been shitting themselves since Bryce and I started playing together again and have been hating our relationship."

"That last one doesn't make any sense. I mean, not even the H2OVanoss fangirls are that crazy." Suddenly, an idea comes to my mind. I'm afraid to say it, but I know it's going to be eating me alive if I don't. "Do you think Bryce did this?"

"What? Bryce? No way."

"Well, I'm only thinking it because, well, besides Luke and Evan, who else knows about you guys?"

"Jon, there's no way Bryce did this. It has to be someone that hates us and wants to start something between us."

I turn my head away and sigh before muttering under my breath, "Exactly."

Unfortunately, Ohm heard me, so he turns me to face him and he says, "Jonathan, Bryce isn't against us. He's just trying to be our friend."

"More like your friend. He likes making me jealous whenever he realizes he can."

"That's just his way of messing with you. Look, it doesn't matter who was behind this, because they can't do it anymore. I'll keep a eye on my accounts though and make sure no one does it again." He then kisses me and pulls me close to him.

Sighing, I hug him back and look off. "Hey," he says as he starts rubbing my arms. "Why don't we go on a date in a couple days? We haven't been to the city together in a while, and I'd love to show off my wonderful boyfriend again."

I chuckle, but smile as I shut my eyes and bury my face into his chest. "Sounds amazing." When I open my eyes again, I feel a frown take the place of my short-lived smile.

_Could Bryce have been behind this?_

*???'s POV*

Once I'm away from preying eyes, I pull out my phone and open up Twitter, only to see that I'm logged out of Ohm's account. When I try logging back in, I'm faced with a little messaged saying that either the username or password are wrong.

I quickly log into my own account and check. Sure enough, those picture I had been retweeting are gone. This causes me to laugh. "Wow Ohm, it really took you this long to find out?"

Some random account gave me Ohm's password about a month ago, and as a prank, I decided to retweet a couple pictures of him and Bryce. I tried making it pretty obvious too. Whenever Ohm sent out a tweet, I retweeted a picture. All he had to do was refresh the page or scroll up on his phone and he would have seen them with the little message on top that said he retweeted it. If he looked on his profile, it would have shown him all of the retweeted pictures.

I'm sure he'll be a little mad about me doing this for so long, however, I'm sure he'll get over it. After all, it was a harmless prank among friends. No harm done.

I open Discord to send a message to my friends that knew I was doing this, but freeze when I get a message from Ohm. Before I open his message, I send a quick message to the three people that knew about this and then I click on Ohm's private message. 

_Ohmwrecker: **Hey, I saw that you were playing DBD; think Del and I could join? I'm just starting up my stream, and I was going to start with that.**_

I smile and tell him that it was okay, before I walk over to the sink and splash some water on my face. Then, I take a deep breath and walk back out to my apartment and sit back down in front of my computer.

"Alright chat, I just got a message from Ohm and he told me that he and Delirious are going to be joining us. So I guess that means I'm going to be saying goodbye to half of you guys as soon as they start their streams. ... Yes I just checked my messages on the toilet, don't you dare judge me chat! I know you do it too!"


	14. Date Night Fail

*Ohm's POV*

"This is perfect," I yell out as I hug Bryce. "That's the perfect house for us! Oh thank you so much for all of the help!"

He hugs me back, a little tighter than how I'm hugging him. "I'm just happy to see that you're so happy, Ohmie."

I start to pull away, only to sort of find myself stuck, since Bryce isn't letting me go. "Uh, Bryce," is all I have to say for him to snap out of wherever he went and let go of me.

He blushes and looks away from me before saying, "S-Sorry. I'm just... I'm just so, so happy that we finally have this completed... I'm sure Delirious will love this."

I can instantly tell that something is bothering him, but when I open my mouth to say something, I get cut off by Bryce's phone going off. He walks over to his bed as he pulls his phone out and smiles when he sees who's calling him. He answers the call as he plops down and I see him put it on speaker. "You called," he cheerfully says.

"Whoa, why do you sound so far away," the person asks on the phone. A smile then comes to my face as I recognize the voice.

"Is that Sattelizer," I yell as I jump onto the bed next to Bryce.

"Oh, so you're just going to put me on speaker without telling me. I see how it is," he says, trying to make it sound like he's hurt.

Bryce and I both roll our eyes and laugh before Bryce says, "Well if that's how you're going to be, I'm just going to hang up and talk to Ohm instead."

"No, I want to talk."

Bryce laughs before he says, "Well why did you call? Normally you message me."

"I know, but I have a surprise! I'm going to visit you guys!"

"No way," I say, grabbing Bryce's shoulder as I lean closer. "That's awesome, but why would you want to come here? Hasn't Bryce told you how boring it is here?"

"Hey, as long as there's one bar that will buy my fake ID and a couple ladies here and there, I'll be fine." I laugh and shake my head. "Besides, I've been there before. I actually checked out the apartment Bryce is in with him before he moved in."

"Well, at least you know what you're putting yourself into before you come here."

"When will you be coming," Bryce asks.

"A few days, actually. I just got my plane ticket last night."

"Alright," I say. "It's going to be great to see you, man. You've got to hang out with Delirious and I while you're here."

"I don't know if I want to be a third wheel, man... Or wait, are you asking me on a date? I've never been in a poly relationship before! I don't know how I could go about it!"

Bryce and I cover our mouths to keep ourselves from laughing. "Jokes aside," he continues. "It would be nice to see with you guys. I've heard you guys have a very cute relationship and that you guys don't dry hump each other everywhere you go."

"That's all true; and we haven't done that in years man. I'll check with Delirious and see if he's free this weekend so we can plan something then."

"Sounds like a plan. Hey Bryce! You want to come with? We could double date!"

"Oh, I'm sure Delirious would love that," Bryce jokes.

"Hey, I'm all for it," I say, leaning back. "Might get him to stop being jealous of every little thing we do." As he chuckles, I pull out my phone and check the time. Delirious and I both decided we were going to meet at a little Italian restaurant in the city to start off our date, and I need to be ready by six. It's currently 5:25, so I say, "I'm going to have to leave right now. Delirious is either getting ready for our date right now, or he's on his way to the restaurant." I'm about to stand up, until I feel my stomach rumble, and it isn't because I'm hungry. "Uh, but first, is it okay if I go use your restroom, Bryce?"

He smiles and says, "Sure, it's no problem at all."

I quickly get up and run to the bathroom, feeling like I'm about to explode out of nowhere. While I'm in there, I take out my phone and keep an eye on the time. After ten minutes, I finally am able to come out, and I see Bryce, sitting on his couch now, playing on his phone.

"I hope you lit that candle in there, man. I don't want my kittens to walk in and die from that shit."

I roll my eyes. "Fuck off; I did. I don't even know where that came from. It was way too sudden."

"Hey, when you gotta go, you gotta go. Your body is weird like that."

"True; anyways, I better get going now. See you around."

I then turn and leave the apartment. Knowing that I may be a little late, I send Delirious a warning text, letting him know just that. Once I get to the first floor, I walk out of the building and go to my car, but stop when I notice something. My tires had been slashed.

"What the hell," I yell as I run to my truck and take a closer look. All four of my tires have deep gashes in them. "What the fuck?!"

I pull out my phone again and call our local police station, which is on the other side of town. I run my hand through my hair as I wait to get put through, completely in disbelief that this is happening. Then a thought comes to my mind. I turn around and start walking down the parking lot, and notice that none of the other cars had anything happen to them, except for three. One that I know belongs to Cry, one that I know belongs to his boyfriend, Felix, and the third belongs to Bryce.

"What the fuck," I say as I start walking back to the building. I run back inside and go up to the second floor, where I remember Cry living when I lived here. As I run to his door, I'm put through to the police and I start explaining where I am and what happened. Once I get to Cry's door, I knock a couple of times and continue to talk to the person on the phone while I wait. After maybe a minute, the door opens and I see Felix standing in the doorway, confused.

"Can we help you," he asks, raising an eyebrow.

I put my hand over the bottom of my phone and say, "Someone slashed all of our tires. Your car, my truck, Cry's car, all of our tires are destroyed."

"What? Is this some kind of joke?"

"No; I'm on the phone with the police right now. Grab Cry and go to the parking lot, there's one more person who was targeted that I need to get."

Before he can say anything else, I turn away and start walking towards the stairs. I explain to the person on the phone that I'm letting the others involved know about what is happening and I tell them where exactly everything is. They, in return, tell me how far away the responding officer is.

I stay on the line with them as I walk up to Bryce's door and I knock on it. Seconds later, he opens the door and smiles at me. "Hey Ohm; did you forget something?"

Again, I cover the bottom of the phone and tell him, "No; you need to come with me, now. Someone slashed our tires."

His smile drops. "What?"

"I'm on the phone with the police now, Cry and Pewds were also targeted."

He curses under his breath and walks out, shutting the door behind him. We then start walking back to the parking lot, and just as we step out of the door we hear Cry yell, "You can't be serious!"

Bryce instantly runs over to his car and I see him run around it, making sure that I'm telling the truth. "Oh my god!"

I look over and see a police car pulling up to the parking lot. I let the person on the other side of the phone know this before I hang up and I walk over to them. I let them know that I am the person who called and I take off my mask before I explain to them what had happened. They follow me over to my car, and I show them what had happened. I watch as they write everything down, talk to the others, and then they turn to me.

"Okay," he starts. "Do you have any ideas as to why only you four were targeted out of all these cars?"

I cross my arms and look down, already having an idea. "All four of us are YouTubers."

He groans and says, "This shit again. I thought those kids stopped years ago."

Back in high school, myself and my friends along with anyone who was a YouTuber were bullied non-stop. Whether it be from jealousy or thinking what we did was stupid, they would torment us non-stop. It eventually got so bad that they would vandalize our homes, threaten our loved ones, and jump some of us. I still remember the time Evan, Luke, Tyler, Delirious, and Basically saved Lui and I when a group of people tried to jump us at the park.

It took us years to get those people to stop, and many of them are still in jail after some of the shit they pulled. If we didn't have each other, I don't want to know how badly all of this would have been.

"Did anyone from back then get out of jail recently," Pewds asks.

"The most recent one got out about a year ago, I think. I'll have to look into the system and make sure of that, and I'll check in on all the other ones that had done anything to you boys in the past." He then looks up and notices the cameras on the building. "Do you boys know if those work?"

"No," I tell him. "The manager of this complex got those just for show."

"Idiot. Well, I'll look into this more, but I don't think I'm going to find anything. I'm sorry, boys."

He then leaves, and Pewds and Cry say bye to us before going back into the building. "God, are we in high school again," Bryce says as he leans against my truck.

"That's what I was thinking," I say as I put my mask back on. "I thought we were done with this shit years ago."

He sighs, "Well, hopefully this doesn't continue for long. This is just fucking annoying."

"Agreed."

"I'm going to call someone to see if I could get a ride to the tire shop; you want to come with?"

"That might be a good idea. Maybe Delirious coul- oh fuck! Delirious!" I quickly pull out my phone and I try to call Delirious, however, my phone dies just as I hit the call button. "Oh my fucking God! I think he might be in the city already! Oh god, this is so bad!"

Bryce pushes off my truck and grabs my shoulders. "Calm down! It's not like you planned for this to happen! He will understand why you won't be able to make it. Here, I'm going to call Chilled to give us a ride, since he and Ze live nearby. After, I'll give you my phone and you can call Delirious and explain what's happening, and try to reschedule your date."

I take a deep breath and agree to the plan. _This is so not how I wanted today to go._


	15. Date Night Fun

***Warning* This chapter contains smut**

*Ohm's POV*

I open the door to the hotel and hold it open for Jonathan as he starts to unbutton his shirt. While we were at dinner, the waiter spilled water all over him just as we were finishing our dinner. They were nice enough to comp the meal and we knew it was an accident, but I was able to tell Jon hated being in that wet shirt, and wasn't going to like wearing it for the almost hour long drive back. So, we just drove to a couple hotels until we found one that had a room opened for the night, and we jumped on it.

Once I close the door, Jonathan pulls the shirt off of him and hangs it up in the closet we have in here. "Definitely didn't see the night ending like this," he says as he walks over to the desk in the room.

"Hey, it could have been worse," I say as I walk behind him and wrap my arms around him.

"I know, but now I have to pay Luke for him to stay at the apartment tonight to watch Buddy," he says as he pulls out everything from his pockets and drops them on the desk.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind that much. He'll probably just be pissy about not getting to fuck Vanoss tonight."

He laughs and shakes his head as he picks up his phone and sends a text to Luke, explaining what's happening. He then puts the phone down and tries to walk away, but I tighten my hold on him, not allowing him to move. "Ryan, let me go."

"I don't want to, and I know you don't want me to, either."

"Ryan, come on. I want to go take a shower." One of my hands slide down his body and instantly starts playing with the edge of his jeans. "No, Ryan, stop it."

"Stop what," I chuckle as my hand now slides onto his pants and slowly moves down to his crotch.

"Ryan," he says with less power in his voice. By this time my hand is now on him and I start gently rubbing him through his pants. "No," he more moans than says. "Ryan, come on. I need to take a shower."

"We can worry about that in the morning." I start to kiss his neck, nibbling here and there, and running my tongue up and down his neck and shoulder. He slowly starts to lean into me, and I take that as a sign to go farther. I slide my other hand down his body to his jeans and as I suck on his neck and rub him, I undo his belt, and unbutton and unzip his pants. I move my hands away for a second to let his pants fall a little, and then I push them down more so I can rub him more through his boxers.

His breathing becomes shaky as I continue and he tries to get his pants off without moving away from me. Of course, it's at this moment when I realize that I'm missing something, but already know exactly what I can do to fix that. Taking my lips away, I move my hands to this hips and I make him turn around to face me. Looking into his beautiful eyes, I can clearly see that they are clouded over with pure lust. He wants this so badly now, and I'm more than happy to give him what he wants, after I prepare him for it, of course.

I crouch down and get his pants off of him before I run my tongue around the outline of his semi-hard dick. His lets out a low moan as he starts to lean back against the desk, but I quickly come back up to him, locking my arm around his waist, and pulling him close. I start kissing him again, forcing my tongue down his throat as I do so, and I have my hand rub and grab his ass.

I pull away from him, but while his mouth is still open, I shove three fingers into it. "Suck on them," I order him. "Get them nice and wet like a good boy."

He shuts his eyes and does as I say. I feel his tongue swirl around each finger. Once I think they are wet enough, I pull them out of his mouth and I kiss him around. His hands jump up to my shoulders as I slip my hand into his boxers. I aline my fingers with his entrance and I rub my fingers against it before I push all three in. Although he hisses from getting stretched so fast, his body gave pretty much no resistance.

I start massaging his inner walls and prostate, stretching him out more and more as I do so. He then leans back, as I start moving my hand faster, going much rougher than I normally do. I take advantage of his opening and I lean into him, kissing and biting his neck and collarbone. The more I do this, the higher his leg goes, almost reaching my hip, and the louder his moans get, but I don't care. This is music to my ears, and I can live with a couple noise complaints from the neighboring rooms.

When I take my hand out of him, I quickly grab his boxers and pull them down before I grab the back of his neck and pull him close. "Now, you be a good boy, and drop to your knees for me. I want you to suck me off before we start, so if you want it to go in easy, you better work that sweet little mouth of yours and get my cock nice and wet."

He then nods at me, his eyes glazed over as he stares at me with his mouth slightly open. When I let him go, he practically falls to his knees in front of me. I smile down at him as he undoes my belt, button, and zipper before he pulls down my pants and boxers. The second his eyes land on my dick, he licks his lips and opens his mouth, licking around the tip before taking as much of me as he can. He grabs my hips as he bobs his head, swirling his tongue around my tip and around my shaft as much as he can. I can't help but moan as he does this. He really is amazing with what he can do.

As he does this, I slide my shirt off, throwing it to the floor, before I slide my hands into his hair. I then slide one of my hands down to the side of his face and rub my thumb against his cheek, letting him know what I'm about to do. Then, I put my hands back to the sides of his head and I force him to take me whole. I feel my dick hit the back of his throat, making him gag and choke on it, but I roll my head back and moan as I thrust into his mouth.

After a minute, he digs his nails into my hips and I pull my dick out of his mouth, allowing him to breathe. I look down and wait for him to catch his breath and wait for him for lick from my base to the tip before I shove my dick back into his mouth. We continue to do this for another two minutes before I pull out of his mouth and order him to get up. I kiss him and pull him away from the desk to the middle of the room before I pull away.

Without even having to say a word, he lays on his back and I start to stroke myself as I watch him pull his legs up, taking his bottom half up with them, he uses his arms to keep his lower half up before bringing his feet down, just above his head. I then walk behind him and smack both my hands on his ass before I start rubbing my dick against his entrance.

I hum as I run myself against him, smacking his ass again, getting a yelp from him. "What a good boy you're being right now," I say as I continue to rub myself against him. "Does the good boy want a reward?"

He moans before saying, "Yes,"

"Have you been a good boy?"

"Yes, I'm a good boy," he says as if he is begging for me to put myself in him.

This reaction causes me to chuckle, but at the same time, it's too damn cute to not give into. I bring my hips back and line myself up with his hole before I push my way into him. He instantly lets out a loud moan as I do this, and I don't waste a second to start moving back and forward, quickly picking up in speed and pounding into him. I lean forward, running my hands down his thighs, and I give them a couple smacks. He rolls his head back and moans as I do so.

Keeping my eyes on him, I flex my dick inside of him, hitting his prostate, and turning his moans in screams of pleasure. Sweat starts dripping down my face and body, falling into him, making the sound of our skin smacking against each our louder. His hands start to dig into the ground and his hair as a wave of pure pleasure goes through his entire body.

"Oh god~ Ryan~! This feelings so fucking amazing~," he yells out through his screams. "I'm so fucking close~!"

"Don't cum yet," I order him. "I'll tell you when."

I pull out of him and roll him onto his back before helping him to his feet. He stumbles a bit, but then walks over to the bed with me. I rip off the blanket and pillows before I pull him up to the bed, having him rest on his hands and knees a little away from the headboard. Then, I get behind him and I put myself back into him, picking up where I left off.

I dig my nails into his hips as I pull him roughly into me, making each thrust I make more powerful. Soon I start to feel the sweat from our body make my hands slip, so I lean forward more and grab onto the headboard, pressing his head against it as I thrust deep into him. It doesn't take too long for me to feel the knot form inside of me, so I order him to cum.

After a couple more thrust, he screams my name and releases all over the bed, causing some cum to hit his legs and chest. I grip tightly onto the headboard and thrust deep into him before I finally release inside of him.

I wait for every last drop to drip out of me before I pull out of him and he collapses onto the bed, panting like a dog in heat. This makes me chuckle, and I jump out of bed to grab the blanket and pillows from the floor. Putting them back onto the bed and covering us both up, I grab him and pull him in close to me before I kiss his forehead.

"Good boy, Delly Bear. You lasted so much longer than you normally do."

He looks up at me and smiles. "Does that mean you won't use the cock ring anymore?"

"No, it means I'm going to buy new lube after this bottle is gone so we can see how long you can last with some real good shit."

"You're an asshole."

"And yours is going to be very sore tomorrow."

"Fuck you."

"You'll have to work for that shit."

He chuckles before he pulls himself up and kisses me. I reach over and turn out the light before wrapping my arms around him, pulling him close to me, and we shut our eyes, ready to pass out. Suddenly, we hear banging on the wall next to us, and moaning and a girl yelling out a guy's name. This makes Jon and I look at each other and laugh.

This isn't the first time we pissed someone off and they tried to get back at us for our intense sessions, and it will not be the last. If we had more energy, I already know he and I would be up and going another round just to piss them off, and out fuck them. However, we're both tired out, and decide to let them go. They can fuck all they want, but it will never bother us any more than it bothered them.

So with a couple of kisses and some I love you's, we shut our eyes and drift off to sleep.


	16. Never Have I Ever

*Ohm's POV*

When I knock on Bryce's door, I can't help but bounce in place. It's been a few days since Mike came into town, and I've been so busy that I haven't had the chance to see him. However, he's going to be leaving in a soon to go to California to spend Christmas with his family, so I know that I need to see him now.

Bryce opens the door a little, and when he sees me, he shakes his head. "I'm sorry, we don't want any Girl Scout cookies," he says as he goes to shut the door.

"Bitch, you will buy these cookies and you will like them," I yell as I push the door to keep it from closing.

"Wow, these little girls are getting more pushy these days," he laughs as he steps out of the way and let's the door open.

The moment I walk in, I give him a hug and shut the door before I turn my attention to the tall man with bushy eyebrows sitting on the couch. "Oh shit," I say as I take off my mask. "It's the one and only SattelizerGames."

His jaw drops the second he sees me take off the mask. "Holy shit! Ohm?! You look fucking hot without your mask! I wasn't expecting that!"

Bryce and I laugh as I walk over and hug him. "Don't let Delirious hear you say that. He already gets jealous whenever I hang out with Bryce."

"Eh, you can tell him he has nothing to worry about with me. I don't bat for that team. Speaking of, where is Delirious?"

"He's spending some time with his parents and sister. They're going out of town for Christmas, so they're celebrating a few days early as a family."

"Why aren't you with them," Bryce asks.

"I don't feel like getting shit for not proposing to him. Literally, everyone that knows about it, except for you, have been giving me shit for not doing it yet."

"I don't get why; I mean, it's a great plan to wait until you guys are stable. Right, Satt?"

"Yeah, totally," Satt says, smiling wider than he was before.

"Now," Bryce says, patting my shoulders. "Why don't we have a couple drinks? I flirted with some cashier at the store, and she forgot to card me. I got a case of beer, some fireball, some vodka, and a bottle of tequila."

"Shit, are you throwing a party," I laugh.

"Party of three, coming up," he jokes before walking over to the kitchen and pulls out everything, and some cups and shot glasses for us.

We start by kicking back and having a couple beers before we get to the harder stuff, which we decide to make a game of. Never have I ever. By the time we start the game, each of us had about three or four beers, so we were already pretty drunk.

The three of us stumble over to the counter and grab our shot glasses, putting them in front of us and filling them with our drinks of choice. Bryce and Satt decide to share the bottle of vodka, while I tackle the bottle of fireball myself. We fill up our shot glasses, and I start us off.

"Never have I ever..."

"What," Bryce asks after I look up in though as I try to decide what to start us off with.

"I wanted to do one about sex, but I've pretty much done it all. Oh wait! I got one! Never have I ever had sex with a woman."

"Fuck you," Satt yells before he throws back his shot. Bryce and I laugh as we wait for him to pour another shot and he comes up with the next round. "Never have I ever... Broken the law."

I instantly throw back my shot, feeling my throat start to burn as the cinnamon whiskey goes down. When I slam the glass on the counter, both Satt and Bryce all at me in shock. "No way, you've broken the law before," Satt says.

"What did you do," Bryce asks.

"Not telling," I say as I pour another glass. "It's pretty bad and I'm lucky I'm not in jail now; lets just leave it at that."

Bryce raises an eyebrow and stares at me with a worried expression. Then he quickly says, "Never have I ever killed someone."

No one takes a shot. "I'm not a murderer, jackass. Now, stop trying to figure out what I did, or I'm going to start throwing drinks at you. My turn. Never have I ever worn a maid's dress." As those words leave my mouth, I turn my head towards Satt and I smirk at him.

"Fuck you, again," Satt yells before he downs his next shot. He fills his glass and then he yells, "Never have I ever fucked my friends!"

Bryce and I both take a shot. "You want to play like that," Bryce says as he refills his glass.

"Hey, Ohm started it!"

"Well, don't drag me into this fight! Okay, never have I ever flown a drone."

I take a shot. "You live a boring life, Bryce," I laugh.

"When the hell did you fly a drone, and why didn't you invite me?"

"My little sister's new boyfriend flies them as a hobby and he let me fly one of them a couple times. It was fucking awesome!" I then pour myself another shot and think before I say, "Never have I ever tweeted on a friend's Twitter account without them knowing."

Sattelizer takes a shot. "You guys are fucking assholes."

"Sounds like you're more of the asshole, Satt. Who's account did you tweet from?"

"Yours," he says as he starts to pour another shot.

"What?"

"Yeah, I tweeted from your account for about a month."

"Oh yeah," Bryce laughs. "I almost forgot you did that!"

"Wait, wait, wait; back this up," I say. "When did this happen?"

"It started sometime last month and ended last week, I think. I was retweeting fanart of you two."

"What the fuck; that was you! Dude, Delirious was pissed off at me for that shit! He was the one that found that before me!"

He snaps his head up, eyes wide open, forgetting that he was just pouring his shot and letting it over fill the glass. "Oh god, I'm so fucking sorry about that. I didn't know he saw it. It was only meant to be a joke."

"Why didn't you guys tell me before? Why did you pick those BrOhm pictures instead of just tweeting random shit?"

"Whoa whoa, I was the one who told him to retweet those pictures," Bryce jumps in. "I thought people would have tweeted you about them, so I thought they would have been a safe bet."

"If we knew that Delirious saw them, we would have told you about it sooner. We just did it as a joke."

"How the hell did you even get into my Twitter? You guys aren't exactly hackers!"

Satt quickly pulls out his phone and does something on it before he slides it over, then realizing he spilt vodka all over the counter and runs around to grab a towel. As he cleans up, I pick up his phone and see that he had a conversation with someone on Twitter called "TheAllKnowingEgg". The first message was from this account, and all it said was my email and my old password. Everything else was from Satt, and they all were asking who this person was and how did they get this. The egg never replied or even looks at the messages.

"How the hell did this person get my information," I say, opening their account and seeing that they never even tweeted anything. They don't even have any followers, nor did they follow anyone.

"I don't know, but I told Bryce, Dracula, and Gorilla about it the moment I got the message."

"We didn't believe it was real, until he tried it out and actually got into your account," Bryce continues. "We thought about telling you, but ended up deciding to play a little prank on you. We didn't think about Delirious at the time, and just decided to retweet pictures of us. We thought it would only last a couple days at most, but you never noticed. Then it became a waiting game to see how long we could do this until you actually realized what we were doing. We didn't think it would take this long, nor did we think that Delirious would find them first."

"I'm so, so sorry, Ohm. I thought it would have been the most obvious to retweet those pictures since you and Bryce use to date."

"Hold it! How do you know we use to be a thing?"

"Oh come on, Ohmie," Bryce says as he leans against the counter. "Satt, Drac, and Gorilla are some of my best friends. For a while, they were the only people I even recorded with. Do you really think I wouldn't tell them about us, when I cared about you so much, even after all this time."

"Well, I wish you guys told me about it."

"I'm so sorry, Ohm," Satt says as he hangs his head.

"I'm not the one you guys should be apologizing to. Jon was the one hurt by what had happened. He really thought I was retweeting fanart of me and my ex."

"I'll apologize whenever he comes to pick you up," Bryce says as he slides his hand over and pats mine.

"Same here," Sattelizer says as he pops his head back up and almost falls over from moving too fast.

"Uh, if you plan to do that, maybe you should stop drinking, Satt."

"Oh please, I've had more than this before."

"Yeah, but you had four beers before you even started taking shots, and mixing alcohol can get you fucked up," Bryce tells him. "Not to mention you've taken a shot every time Ohm and I went."

"Fine, mom. After this and after I go, because it's my turn!" We roll out eyes and say it's fine. He then smiles, takes his last shot, and holds his glass up as he yells, "Never have I ever been fucked by a man!"

"How much did you fucking tell him," I yell at Bryce.

He pulls his hand back and looks away, his face bright red, before he takes his shot. "Wait, I thought Bryce was the only one who got fucked. When did you get fucked by a guy," Satt asks.

I turn away, take my shot, and put the glass on the counter. "I plead the fifth. Now, I'm going to eat some pizza so I have something in my stomach to throw up later."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll join you," Bryce laughs as he stumbles over and sits next to me on the couch.

Several hours pass, and all three of us slowly start to sober up as we eat and joke around. Soon we hear a knock at the door, and Bryce gets up to go answers it, but trips over his kitten and lands on my lap. He giggle and jokingly says, "Well, here's a position I haven't been in in a while," before he gets up and walks to the door.

Sattelizer moves closer to me and whispers, "Why did you guys break up again?"

"Uh, it's a long story. You might want to ask him about it later."

"Well, I'm only asking because you guys seem so close and so cool with each other. Not exactly when I'm use to seeing when it comes to people with their exes."

"Ohm! Help! These Girl Scouts are really pushy! I need back up!"

I laugh before I get up and push him out of the way. Then, I open the door a little bit and see Delirious standing at the door, an unamused expression in his eyes, the only thing I can see through his mask. I lean against the door frame and look him up and down. "Damn, they are making these Girl Scouts a lot hotter than when I was a kid."

He rolls his eyes and laughs. "You know if anyone heard you say that, they would call the cops on you so fast."

"How old are you, sweetie," I jokingly say as I slide my hand under his chin and bring him closer to me.

"I'm five, now fuck off," he laughs and pushes me away.

I laugh before I wrap my arm around him and pull him close, take off his mask, and I kiss him. He doesn't kiss me back, which I knew he wasn't going to do, but the expression on his face when he pushes me away is pretty funny.

"First off, asshole, I told you not to do that after you drink. Second, why do I barely taste anything on you?"

I pull him into the apartment and wrap my arm around him as I close the door. "We stopped drinking early, because these two have something to tell you," I say, raising my voice as I talk to make it clear that they have to do this now.

Satt stands up and walks over to us, hanging his head. "Delirious... You know you and Ohm both look really good without your masks on. You guys are a really good looking couple."

"Mike!"

"Okay, okay." He takes a deep breath. "Delirious... I was the one who was retweeting those pictures on Ohm's Twitter lasts week. I found out his password and, as a joke, I was retweeting those BrOhm pictures and was waiting to see how long it took for him to realize what was happening. I didn't mean for you to see them and get mad at him though. I'm sorry."

"Wait a minute," Delirious says, shaking his head. "How did you even get on his Twitter?"

"Someone messaged me the password on Twitter," he says, pulling his phone out and showing him the messages from the egg.

"Why did you chose those pictures?"

"That was because of me," Bryce say, hugging both his cats. "Since people have been freaking out over Ohm and I, I thought retweeting those pictures would have made a big enough reaction, and it would have made him notice sooner."

I look at Delirious, and see that he has a weird look on his face. A look that I know means he doesn't fully believe what he's hearing. It's a look I've seen him give only a handful of times, and it makes me worry when I see it.

"This doesn't make too much sense, but I know that you guys would never hurt us on purpose. Especially you, Satt. Just, don't do this again, please. Or at least tell us after a couple of days."

"I will. And I'm so sorry, Delirious."

We say our goodbyes and Delirious and I leave. The moment we are in the car, I turn to him. "What don't you believe in their story?"

"I don't get how that egg account got your password or why they sent it to Sattelizer. If they wanted to hack you, why didn't they do it themselves? Why tell your friend?" I shrug. "What also bugs me is why Bryce was involved. Why was he the one who chose those pictures?"

"He's explanation actually makes a lot of sense, though. There were a couple pictures that I found and un-retweeted, and there were a lot of comments asking why I was retweeting it. I never saw them though."

"I don't know... This just- none of this feels right to me."

Seeing him bothered by this, I lean over and wrap my arms around him, holding him tightly, and I suggest something that I haven't done in a while. Five short minutes later, he and I are at the park, and I make him come out and walk around it with me. The cool winter breeze blows pass us, making him shiver a bit. I wrap my arms around him and hold him close to me, trying my best to keep him warm.

He and I walk around the park, talking for what feels like an hour, and I can tell that this situation is still heavy on his mind, so, when I see that he isn't looking, I grab a pile of snow and I sneak up behind him, dropping it on his head. He scream and turn around, glaring at me, but I can't help but laugh at him. Keeping his eyes on me, he leans down and grabs some snow as well, causing me to stop. I try to grab another small pile to make a snowball to protect myself, but he throws his at me, hitting my mask and pushing me back. His laugh makes me smile, and I know that this isn't the end of it.

We start acting like two little kids, throwing snowballs at each other and laughing as we run around. Soon, I can tell that the situation is starting to slip his mind. I know it will still be there later, but for now, I want him to smile. I want him to be happy. I want him to not think about his troubles for just a few minutes, and know that I will always be here for him. To know that I will always make him smile when he needs it.

_I want to pull this box out so badly right now, but I can't. It's too soon, and I know it._


	17. Christmas Fight

*Ohm's POV*

I knock on Bryce's door and wait patiently for him to open it while I hold a bright red bag behind my back. Today is Christmas, and Bryce was spending his first Christmas back in town alone. He told me his parents couldn't take time to come up like they wanted to, so it's just him this year. Not wanting him to be completely alone though, I decided to come see him, which I didn't tell him I was doing.

So, when he opens the door, I see that his somewhat long blonde hair is a mess, and he's wearing some Christmas themed pajama pants and a long sleeved pajama shirt to match. When he sees me, I see his eyes go big before he slams the door shut and yells through it, "Ohm! What the fuck are you doing here?! Why didn't you call me before coming over?! I just woke up!"

I laugh and say through the door, "It's fine, man. I'm just here to give you some company today. You know, so you're not completely alone on Christmas."

He's silent for maybe a minute before he says, "What about your family and Delirious?"

"Well of course I'm going to go back home and spend some time with my boyfriend, but my mom is out of town and I just stopped by my dad's house to see him and my siblings."

He opens the door and I see that he's now wearing a red long sleeved shirt with black jeans. He's also brushing his hair as he moves out of the way and let's me in. "Well, it's nice of you to stop by. How long will I be keeping you?"

"Maybe an hour or two," I say, keeping my back away from him.

He raises an eyebrow as he shuts the door. "What are you hiding?"

I pull the bag out and hold it in front of me. "Merry Christmas!"

"Oh thank you, Ohmie! You didn't have to do that!" He takes the bag and looks into it. "Why are there two smaller bags in here?"

"For your kittens!"

"Oh my god, that's so sweet of you!" He sets the bag down and pulls out the smaller bag. He then pulls out the two little collars out of them. One has a pink bow on it for the girl, while the boy has a skulls on it. He laughs when he sees them and walks over to the bed, where the kittens are laying. "Guys, look what Uncle Ohm got for you!"

He and I sit on the bed and put the collars on them, before we start petting them. "Thank you so much, Ohm. They look so adorable."

"It's no problem. Go open yours now."

I watch as he then gets up and walks back to the bag for him. He pulls the paper out the paper and pulls out the envelope at the bottom. "Did you really get this bag and make this my present?"

I laugh and shrug. "Hey, I needed something to hold the kittens' presents. Now, open the envelope."

He opens it, pulls out what's inside, and gasps. "You didn't."

"A ticket to fly out to Georgia so you can see your family."

He jumps up and runs over, giving me a tight hug. "Thank you so much! How did you get this? I wasn't able to get one."

"Delirious and I spent about two hours trying to find one airline that had a seat... And another trying to find out if there were any cancelations."

"Thank you so much." He looks at the ticket. "I'll have to call them and let them know I'll see them on Thursday."

When he pulls away, he walks over to his tree and grabs two small boxes wrapped with red and white paper. "I got you something too."

He hands me the two boxes and sits next to me. Usually, I would take these home and open them later with Jon, but I know Bryce wants to see my reaction to this now, and I'm going to be here for a while, so I rip off the wrapping paper and see what's in the two boxes. In one, I see a bunch of weird skeletons wearing animal costumes, and it says "Furry Bones" on the side. Not really knowing what it is, I open the box and pull something out wrapped in bubble wrap. I pull that off and hold up an adorable little figuring of a skeleton in a pink bunny costume holding a stuffed bunny. "Awe, this is adorable."

"I got it at this weird store in the city. I got two. This bunny for you and a raccoon for Delirious."

"This is too cute; thank you."

"Okay, now open the second one! This one I only got for you, but that's mainly because you're my best friend!"

I put the bunny back into the box and I pick up the second one. I rip the papering off and pull out a long white box. When I open that, I see a bright white watch with gold in the middle of it and gold numbers on the inside. "Holy shit; this is amazing."

"I thought you might like it."

"I love it; thank you so much, Bryce." I reach over and give him a tight hug, which he is quick to return.

***Time Skip***

When I get home, I push the door open with my foot and walk in with a big bag of presents on my back from my dad and all our friends. "Hohoho!"

"Who are you calling a damn hoe," Delirious says as he places a mug of hot chocolate on the counter.

"Not Mrs. Clause," I say with a smirk as I close the door.

"Fuck you," he laughs before he kisses my cheek.

I put the bag down next to the small tree we have next to Delirious' desk and I start putting them all out. "You know, we should really get a bigger tree."

"And where would we put it? This apartment is too small for us to do that."

I smirk to myself and say, "I don't know. Maybe we'll get a nicer place by next year."

"Should we go looking for rentals with Luke?"

"Nah, I don't want us to rent a place. I was thinking-"

"Why are those boxes open?"

I look down and realize I pulled out the two boxes Bryce gave me. "Oh, these were my presents from Bryce. He wanted me to open them since I spent a little extra time with him."

"Did he like the ticket?"

"He loved it."

"That's great; what did he get you?" I pull up the box with the bunny figuring and pull it out. "Oh that's cute. What's in the other box?" He takes the figuring and puts it on his desk while I reach down and grab the box with the watch.

When I pull off the top and show him, his jaw drops. "That's... That's nice," is all he says before he turns around and walks into the kitchen.

I put the watch down and stand up, turning around and crossing my arms. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I think it's a very nice present to give to an ex-boyfriend; especially when said ex is in a relationship."

"I knew you would have a problem with that, and I don't get why! He's just a friend now! For the love of God, Jonathan, you pushed for me to talk to him again!"

He turns to me and slams his hands on the counter. "Do you think I don't realize that, Ryan?! I know I pushed for you guys to talk, but I wasn't expecting this bullshit! You spend every damn day with him, and only stay here when you need to record or eat and sleep! You're always calling each other "Ohmie" and "Brycey", and it's ri-damn-diculous!"

"Well I don't know, maybe I want to go hang out with my fucking friends every once in a while! For god's sake, I only spent every single day with you for two years! What's so wrong with wanting to hang out with my friend for a couple hours every day?!"

"If it was only a couple hours, Ryan, this wouldn't be a problem! I spend about three hours with Luke and Evan a day, sometimes more, sometimes less! You, on the other hand, will hang out with Bryce all day, every day, and then get mad at me for worrying about what you guys do!"

"Because we never do anything other than talk and watch movies or play games, and you always take everything as if it's a big deal!"

"Oh, so if I bought Evan a watch that could easily go for over a hundred dollars, you're telling me you wouldn't worry?!"

"That's fucking different!"

"How is that different," he says as he puts a hand on his hip. "I'm just buying an expensive present for my friend on Christmas, even though he isn't my boyfriend, but he's my ex and my friend. So how is that different?"

"Are you as close to Evan as I am with Bryce? Bryce is my best friend, and he knows everything about me. I know that your relationship with Luke is like that, but not with Evan. I wouldn't give a shit if you did that for Luke."

"That's not fucking fair! Luke is like my fucking brother, and I never dated him! That's why I said Evan!"

"But you don't have the same tight relationship with Evan as I do with Bryce! You've said it yourself! That you and Evan as good friends and are close, but you wouldn't call him your best friend! Bryce is my best friend, like how Luke is yours!"

"But it's not the same," he yells as he slams his fist into the counter. Tears start building up in his eyes as he glares at me. "Luke and I are like brother! No matter how much time fucking goes by though, Bryce will always be your ex boyfriend! He was your first kiss, your first love, and you were each other's first time. You told me that yourself! That's why I see this as a problem! That's why I can't stand seeing you guys flirt with each other so much whenever you record together! That's why I... That's why I fucking wish I didn't push for you to talk! I wish you guys weren't this fucking close!"

I stare at him in shock as he starts sobbing into his hands. I knew he was jealous of Bryce, but I didn't fully understand why. It's been so long since we heard that Bryce was coming back though, I've completely forgotten that I had ever told Delirious all of that. I told him just how much he meant to me, but I let it slip my mind.

_I'm a horrible boyfriend for letting it go this far._

With tears now rolling down my face, I walk over to him and pull him into my arms. He buries his head into my shoulder and he continues to sob. I tighten my hold on him and I rub his back as I silently let my tears fall too.

"I am so, so sorry, Delly. I should have paid better attention to you," I say as I try to keep myself together. "I should have seen how much this was hurting you, and I should have talked to you about all of this so long ago."

He body starts shaking as he continues to cry, and I can tell that his legs are trying to give out under him; so I carefully bring us both down to the floor and I pull him onto my lap.

Time feels as if it is slowly crawling by us as we sit on the floor. I don't say anything or do anything other then hold Jon close to me, and hope that he can tell how much I care for him. Eventually, he stops crying, and we continue to just sit on the floor as time continues to slowly drag on. After a while, I tell him, "I'll talk to Bryce and let him know that I'll only hang out with him once or twice a week."

"You don't have to-"

"No, I do. Obviously, if this is hurting you this much, and I wasn't able to see it," I take a deep breath as I hold myself back. "I should have seen this sooner, but I didn't. I just wrote it all off as you being jealous. I can't believe I forgot I told you how much he meant to me all those years ago. I should have remembered. I should have seen all of this."

"I should have told you," he tells me. "You're not a mind reader. There was no way you could have known just how much it bothered me unless I told you."

I kiss his forehead. "I don't want this to happen again. So, I'll hang out with Bryce less, so then I can spend more time with you, and you have to talk to me whenever sometime is bothering you. Deal?"

"Deal," he says as he kisses my cheek.

We then look at each other, and I can see just how red his eyes are. It breaks my heart to see this, and it hurts even more knowing that I caused it. I try to look away, but he stops me from turning my head and makes me look back to him, before he takes the lead and he kisses me.

We stay like that for what feels like hours, and only break apart when we hear Buddy slowly walking into the kitchen. He lowers his head when he sees us and slowly walks over to us, putting his head on Delirious' lap. He starts petting him before pulling him completely into his lap.

"I think he wanted to make sure we were okay after he heard us fighting," he says, hugging the dog.

"I think so too."

We then look back to each other, and he is the first to move, pulling himself off of my lap, and standing up. "Alright; the Christmas fight is over and done with. Normally that's saved for the in-laws, but then again, this isn't a rom-com."

I laugh and stand up. "Let's get back to the happier side of Christmas. We'll worry about the rest of the gifts later. But let's exchange what we got each other."

He puts Buddy down and says, "Alright! I hide my present in here."

"And I hid yours in the bedroom. I'll be right back."

I run around the counter and into the bedroom, shutting the door behind me. Taking a deep breath, I walk over to the bed and I lift up the mattress, kicking the oversize present out from under it, and letting it fall with a loud thump.

"What was that," Delirious yells from the living room.

"Nothing! Just close your eyes!"

"Ohm, I swear to god, if come out of there naked, I'm going to beat you with your damn gift!"

I laugh and walk over to the door, dragging his present behind me. "I promise, my clothes are still on! Just clothes your eyes!"

I then wait for a few seconds before I open the door and poke my head out. He's standing in front of his desk and his eyes are closed. I smile before I drag the present out of the room and I place it on the couch. I then push the coffee table out of the way before I walk next to him and whisper, "Open your eyes."

The moment he does, his eyes go wide and he gasps, his face lighting up just the way I wanted them to. "Oh my god! Teddy Bear!"

He runs over to the couch and hugs the giant, seven foot tall teddy bear I had gotten right after Thanksgiving, and to this day I have no idea how I was able to get into the apartment. When he finally pulls himself away from the bear, he turns to me with a giant smile on his face and he runs up to me, wrapping his arms tightly around my neck. I laugh as I hug him back. "Thank you so much, Ohmie! Where did you hide him?!"

"Under my side of the bed. The only good night sleep I got all month was when we slept at the hotel." I then lean in and whisper, "There's one more thing. Look at his arms."

He pulls away and turns back to the bear, looking at his paws. He sees that I had tied his paws together with a couple oversized rubber bands. He walks over and pulls them off, which causes a large, rolled up paper to fall out. He picks it up and starts to unravel it, only to stop when an envelope falls out, causing me to smack myself in the head.

"That's where I hid that. God damn it, I was wondering where that went."

"What is it," he asks as he picks it up and opens it.

"That's my mom's present for you." He pulls out the piece of paper that is in the envelope and he starts scanning it. "That would be the family recipe for the shell soup you love so much."

His jaw drops and he looks back to me. "I thought your mom didn't want to give this to me until she knew how serious we were."

"Yeah, well, the second half of my present gave her an idea of how serious we are."

He quickly drops the recipe and picks up the large paper again, unraveling it until he can see every single inch of it. "What is all of this," he asks as his eyes travel around every single sketch mark on the paper.

I walk behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. "That would be the reason why I spent so much time with Bryce. He was helping me design the perfect house for us."

"Wh-what?!"

"I talked to my dad a couple months ago, and he told me he still had that piece of land that he got for the step-bitch. It's never been touch by anyone, well, except us. So, he offered to give it to me. After I got the deed to the land, Bryce and I had been looking at a bunch of different houses all over town and the city. I have almost everything ready, from the blueprints to the contractors hired. It will take about six months. All you have to do is approve everything with me at a meeting on Thursday."

He drops the blueprints to the ground and turns around, hugging me even tighter than he ever has before. "This has to be the best present ever, Ohmie! I love it, and I love you!"

When he pulls himself away, he practically jumps on me as he starts kissing me, causing me to almost fall over. I have to prey him off of me, and I laugh as I tell him, "I love you too, Delly Bear."

His eyes start to drift from me to the desk behind me, and I follow his gaze to a big box wrapped in gold wrapping paper. "Something tells me you beat me for the best gift this year."

"It's not a contest, Delly."

"It's not a fair one."

He walks around me and goes over to the present, picking it up and handing it to me. I rip the papering off and gasp at what I see.

"You got me a drone!"

He nods his head and smiles. "I saw how much fun you were having with... Whatever his name was. Your sister's boyfriend's drone. I thought you would like it, so I asked him a couple questions about which drones he'd recommend for you."

I put the box down and give him a tight hug. "I love it, Delly. Thank you so much for it."

He hugs me back. "Merry Christmas, Ohmie. I love you."

"I love you too; and Merry Christmas."


	18. Promise

*Cartoonz's POV*

I slam the door shut and quickly rip off my jacket the second I step into the room. It's currently eight o'clock on Christmas night, and I had just escaped a boring Christmas party. A bunch of uptight assholes looking down on me for dating Evan, and not even allowing me to take him with me to that crappy party. But I couldn't let my annoyance show. It was for my dad's shit-head boss.

I'm about to call out for Evan to let him know that I'm home, but I stop myself when I hear something. It sounds like music, with a girl singing.

I stay silent as I walk back to my room and push open the door. All I see is Evan sitting at his computer, bobbing his head along to the music coming from his computer. He pauses the music and takes it back a little before he does something and plays it again. "There we go," he says as the song plays. I watch as he starts doing a little dance as he plays the song. It takes a lot to keep myself from laughing, but I sneak into the room and quietly shut the door behind me as I walk behind him. Looking over his shoulder, I see that the music that is playing is a remix he's been working on for a couple of weeks.

_So this is what he was hiding from me._

I take a closer look at the folder name and see that it's under "Want You", so I guess that that's the song. As the song comes to an end, I decide to make my presents known. I wrap my arms around his chest, making him jump and he starts struggling to try to get away.

"Now aren't you cute," I chuckle, causing him to stop.

"Luke?! When the hell did you get home?!"

"A while ago," I say as I kiss his ear. "I think it's adorable how into the music you just got."

"Shut up," he says as he pulls himself away, breaking out of my arms. "How was the party?"

"Boring," I tell him as I grab his hand and spin him in his seat. "It would have been much more enjoyable if you were there though."

He laughs before he stands up and wraps his arms around my neck. He then gives me a couple kisses before he says, "You know, I didn't get to give you your present this morning before you went to the gym."

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"I don't care; I got you something I know you'll love," he says before turning away and running into the closet. He reaches all the way into the back of the closet and pulls out a large box wrapped in multi-color paper and walks over to me. I smile and take it before sitting down on the bed and grabbing his hand to have him sit next to me. I rip the paper off of the box and see a big black casing for something. Confused, I open it and pull out a brand new Kel Tec KSG, and a Kel Tec sub 2000. Two guns I had my eye on for months, but haven't had the money to get.

"No way, how did you-"

"I went to the shop and asked them what you had been checking out the longest and they pointed me to those. I also got ammo and everything you need to keep them clean."

I reach over, grabbing his face, and I pull him into a kiss before I say, "I love it. Thank you so much, babe. Now, it's time for you to get your gift." I put the box on the bed and walk over to my dresser, pulling out a small black box and putting it behind my back.

I then walk back over to him and I sit back down on the bed before I pull the box out in front of him. His face instantly turns pale and looks at me in shock. "Luke, what is that?"

I open the box and show him the two gold rings in the box. One for him, and one for me. His jaw drops and he shakes his head. "Luke, we've only been dating for a month. What are you doing?"

I reach over and touch the side of his face, causing him to jump, and me to laugh. "Calm down, babe; this isn't a proposal." I reach over and take his hand. "I know we haven't been dating for all long, but, I haven't been this happy with anyone before. I never saw myself loving anyone as much as I love you, and I know for a fact that nothing will ever change how I feel about you. So, will you take this promise ring? Promise to be mine forever, before we feel ready to take the next step."

The color starts to come back to his face as he looks back down to the rings. He is silent for a while, but soon, he takes his ring and slips it on his finger. "I never saw myself loving someone as much as I love you either." He smiles up at me. "I love you so much, Luke."

I take my ring and put it on. "I love you too, Evan," I tell him as I pull him into another kiss. This one quickly gets heated, and I push the box with the guns off of the bed before I lay Evan down and get on top of him. We start moaning as we start to pull at each other's clothes, and I slip my tongue into his mouth. However, we stop as soon as we hear the front door open, and I hear my parents complaining about the idiots at the party.

When I pull away, I fix my clothes and my hair before I help Evan up. We then walk out to greet my parents, who waste no time at all to argue over if it was too soon for me to have given Evan a promise ring. My dad saying it is, while my mom says it isn't. Then again, she would say it wasn't too soon. After all, she went with me to the store to buy the damn thing.

Either way, it doesn't matter. Evan and I are happy, and I can't wait to see what the future has in store for us.


	19. Dream, Nightmare, or Reality

*Delirious' POV*

It's been a couple days since Christmas, and I'm happy that Ohm has kept his word. Although he texts Bryce all the time, at least he is home with me. It's much harder to believe that Bryce is trying to steal Ohm from me when I can read all of their texts and Ohm lets me read them when I ask. Although he wasn't happy with me wanting to take up more of Ohm's time, he says he understood and accepted the change.

Now, as I said before, it's been a couple days since Christmas, Ohm and I have spent them together. I haven't see Luke or Evan, and he hasn't seen Bryce. Part of the reason for that is because we wanted to spend some more time together. The other reason is because we've been in and out of meetings with the contractors and Ohm's dad about our house. Mainly Ohm's dad. So, when we come back to our apartment today after talking to the contractors and Ohm's dad for an hour and a half, and then spending another thirty minutes talking to Ohm's dad at lunch, I walk straight to the love sack and I fall into it.

"I feel dead! I don't even know what we were talking about all day!"

Ohm laughs as he sits next to me on the love sack. "It was the same for me when I was first going over small details when it came to contractors. Basically, today, all we talked about was how big the house is going to be and what materials are going to be used."

"They were talking about that for almost two fucking hours?!"

"There's a lot of different types of materials out there. Why do you think my dad and I were looking over that booklet during the meeting?"

I groan into the love sack, making Ohm laugh at me again. He then slides his arm under me and starts to pull me on top of him. Once I'm completely on top of him, he starts rubbing my back as he holds me tightly in his arms. We feel something jump onto the side I was just laying in, and we both look over to see Buddy happily sitting next to us.

"How you doing, baby," Ohm says as he reach over and starts petting Buddy, who happily starts licking his hand.

"Do I have to do that to keep your attention on me," I joking say.

"Well, there is definitely something you can lick if you want my attention so badly," he says with a smirk.

I chuckle and sit up in his lap. "Oh is that so?"

I lean down and I start to kiss him, starting at his lips and slowly making my way down to his neck. He hums as I starts nibbling on his neck and I run my hands up and down his body, feeling him through his shirt.

"Buddy, get out of here," I hear him say before I hear the jiggling from Buddy's collar start to move away.

_I win._

My hands start to make their way to the bottom of his shirt as I continue to kiss his neck, making my way down to his collarbone. And of course, I feel his phone buzz in his pocket just as I'm about to lift it up.

He quickly reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone before he throws it onto the couch. "Don't you dare stop," he tells be before he grabs my face and kisses me. The kiss becomes much rougher and he tightly grabs my hip, forcing me to start grinding on him. I moan into the kiss and I start to feel myself growing hard as he starts to grind with me. I feel him growing hard under me as well, making my grab onto his shoulders and dig my nails into him.

I break away from his lips, and he starts to kiss and nibble on my neck, hard enough that I know will leave hickeys later. That's when I feel my phone vibrate, which he rips out of my pocket and throws onto the couch. Through the cloud of lust quickly taking over my mind, I remember that we both texted Bryce and Luke this morning, telling them that we would see them both today after our meeting. How we told them we would see them after we were done with lunch with Ohm's dad. How we completely forgot and came straight home, tired for the meeting.

I have to fight myself to push Ohm away, but by this time, we're both hard, and really want to continue. "Wait, Ryan. We don't have time for this."

"What?"

"Bryce is leaving tonight, remember."

He rolls his head back and groans. "Damn it, I forgot."

I force myself to get off of him and walk over to the couch, grabbing our phones and turning them on. Sure enough, we both got texts from Bryce and Luke, asking if we were done with lunch. I hand him his phone and I open mine and send Luke a text, telling him that I'll be over soon.

Ohm comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me, kissing my neck before whispering, "How about a quickie?"

"What? No, Ohm; get off of me."

He pulls me in closer and presses his hard dick against me. "Do you really want to send me off to see Bryce like this?"

My eyes widen at the thought of that, but then narrow, since I know what he's doing. And unfortunately, it works. "You god damn son of a bitch."

He turns me around and kisses me, pushing me down onto the couch.

***Time Skip***

*Ohm's POV*

"What took you so long," Bryce asks as he opens the door to his apartment.

"Let's just say I got distracted," I say as I walk in and sit on his couch.

He walks over and sits next to me. "How did the meeting go with the contractors?"

"They were trying to get us to use the most expensive material they fucking have to build the house."

"Of course. Did Delirious understand anything that was talked about during the meeting?"

"Nope," I laugh. "It was kind of adorable watching him try to pick up everything. One of the guys there actually asked where you were though. He told me he thought you were my boyfriend since you were at the first three meetings."

He laughs, "Well, that's something he's going to have to get use to. Hey, quick question. Is this going to be a permanent thing or will we be able to see each other more often after I come back from Georgia?"

"Permanent. It makes sense though. I should be spending more time with my boyfriend than my best friend. Besides, we still text each other and record together."

"I know, but it seems a little unfair at the same time. I mean, you spent everyday with him for two years while I was gone. Nothing wrong with wanting to hang out with an old friend that you haven't seen in so long."

"I know, but he has a point. Whenever I hang out with you, we lose track of time and I end up spending the entire day with you."

"Even still, it's not like this means anything. I swear, he takes our jokes and flirting all the wrong way."

I look away, "Well, that was kind of my fault. He reminded me that I told him how much you meant to me in the past, and he thinks that I still feel the same way."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that, basically, you where my everything when we dated. I mean, you were my first boyfriend, my first kiss, and we were each other's first time. That meant a lot to me."

He blushes. "You meant a lot to me too back then. Hell, you still do. Evan may have been my first boyfriend and my first kiss, but you meant more to me than he ever could. Then again, he told me that he was really just into me for my looks and if he fucked me that would have meant more than anything."

"Smooth. And he wonders why he still isn't allowed in my apartment."

"You still have that rule in place."

"Hell yeah; I don't care if Cartoonz and Delly are there, I could be there and I still wouldn't trust him. I know too much to trust him, even if he is dating Luke."

"Speaking of, I hung out with them yesterday. Luke is way too in love with him."

"What do you mean?"

"He bought Evan a promise ring for Christmas."

"What the hell? They've only been dating for a month."

He shakes his head. "Evan may still be working his way up to being our friend again, but I still don't fully trust him. Something just doesn't feel right about him just popping up out of nowhere and coming back."

"You did the same thing."

"But I'm not dating someone you and Delirious are so close with. I'm telling you, something just doesn't feel right. I'd be careful if I were you and Delirious."

I nod and look down as one of the cats walks up and presses her head against my head. "What are you going to do with them while you're gone, by the way?"

"Oh, there's a kennel on the way to the airport. I'm just going to leave them there until the day after New Years. Speaking of, are you and Delirious going to go you Luke's for his party?"

"Of course. Are you?"

"Definitely. I'll be tired as all fucking hell from the flight, but I'm still going." He then gets up and goes into the kitchen, pulling out a bottle of fireball and vodka. "Since we had to stop early last time, why don't we finished what we started?"

"Shouldn't you stay sober for your flight?"

"It's at 11:45pm and it's only 3, I think I'll be able to get this through my system by then."

I shrug and take the bottle of fireball and hold it up as he holds up the vodka. We cheers each other before opening the bottles and taking a shot straight from them.

After an hour and a half, both bottles are emptied and Bryce and I can't stop laughing at absolutely nothing. One of his kittens jumps onto my chest, and I hug him and look over to Bryce. "I'm going to steal him. He likes me more than you."

"Okay, but if Buddy even barks at him, I'm breaking down your door." I laugh and let the cat go, watching him run away to his sister. Bryce then looks over to me, and I see that he has a serious look on his face. "Ohm, I have a question," he says as he holds his head up with his hand.

"Shoot."

"Have you ever thought about what would have happened if we didn't break up?"

I blink and look up to the ceiling. "Not really. I actually tried to not think of you at all until you came back."

He sighs, "I think about it all the time. I think I'm a dumbass for letting you go when you were the best thing that could have happened to me. I think about how stupid I was to break up with you, how much of a jackass I was to kick you out when you needed me, and how much of a coward I was for not talking to you after. I think about what would have happened if I went to talk to you that day... What would you have done?"

"What?"

"That day I left, I saw you in the library. You were on their computer. What would you have done if I sat at the computer next to you and told you I was sorry and that I wanted you to come with me and my parents to Georgia? Would you come with?"

I continue to look at the ceiling and start wondering why it's starting to move on its own. "I don't know... I think at that time I was still looking for a job, so I wasn't worried about you. I don't know if I would have gone with though. I might have."

I slowly move my head back down and see that Bryce is now inches away from my face. His eyes are locked onto mine, and his breathing is extremely calm. Suddenly, time seems to stop as he leans forward and shuts his eyes. I move my head to the side and feel him kiss my cheek. "No, Bryce. I have a boyfriend, remember."

I feel him crawl onto me, sitting himself on my lap, and he starts kissing my neck as he starts to grind on me. My heart starts beating faster than it ever has before, and I feel the blood start to drain from my body.

I quickly push him off of me and I jump off of the couch. "Bryce; what the fuck are you doing?!"

I look down and see that he's still laying on the floor, his eyes only partially opened. He looks like he's passed out. I don't know, but I don't care. I need to get out of here.

As I start to turn around to leave, I look over and see that his phone is on the counter, sitting on his ticket. I decide to be nice and see if I can set an alarm on his phone so he doesn't miss his flight. He might just be drunk, so I don't want to over think this too much. He might not even know what he's doing.

I walk over and pick him his phone, turning it on. My heart drops when I see what's on it. It's an old picture of me, holding him and kissing him on the cheek. It's the very picture that got me kicked out of Rob's house.

I scream as I drop his phone, my stomach twisting so much that I suddenly feel sick. "Wh-why does he-" I get cut off by the feeling of something in my stomach suddenly wanting to push its way up. My hands jump to my mouth as vomit pushes it way up my throat, and I make a quick dash to the bathroom.

I open my eyes as I feel someone shaking my body. "Ohm! Ohm, wake up!" I look over my shoulder, jumping up and pushing myself into the corner of the small bathroom. "Hey, hey; easy. You passed out man."

"What?"

"I think we drank too much. I don't know what happened. I just woke up to my alarm, and I came in here to get my toothbrush and hair brush, and you were passed out on the floor. What happened?" He reaches his hand towards me, and I pull my arm away from him.

"No!"

He blinks and gives me a worried look. "Ohm, what's wrong?"

"You... You tried to kiss me."

"What?"

"You tried to kiss me, and then you started grinding on me."

"Oh shit. I'm so sorry, man. I don't remember doing that."

"Can I see your phone," I ask, having a weird feeling. He blinks and pulls his phone out, holding it out towards me as he unlocks it with his finger. However, I see what I needed to tell me what I wanted it know. His lock screen was of his kittens. Not us.

I shake my head when I see this. _Was I dreaming? I don't even remember passing out._

"Never mind. Never mind all of this. It... It must have been a dream or something."

"Are you sure," he asks as he puts his phone back in his pocket.

"Yeah. I just, I need to get home. I think I'm done drinking for a while."

"Alright. Be careful on your way home though."

He helps me up and I help him get his kittens out of the building and into the lyft he ordered while I was passed out. Once I see that the car is gone, I walk over to my truck and sit in the drivers seat for a while. Eventually, I pull out my phone from my hoodie and see a bunch of text messages and missed calls from Delirious.

_Looks like I'm sleeping on the love sack tonight._


	20. New Years Party

*Delirious' POV*

It's about ten at night on New Year's Eve and Ohm and I are just pulling up to Luke's house. His neighborhood normally has a huge block party that ends up inviting about ninety percent of the town to it, however, Luke liked keeping those people out of the house, which included his parents, and he would throw his own party in his house with only his friends being invited. We would have come around sooner, if my parents and Ohm's didn't want us to stop by all three houses and spend a totally of three and a half hours with them.

When we walk up to the house, I knock on the door loudly and ring the doorbell three times, letting him know that it was us and not one of his neighbors wanting to drag his party out with theirs. He opens the door and we rush in, allowing him to close and lock the door quickly.

"About time you got here," he yells over the music as he gives Ohm and myself a hug.

We turn around and start going through the house, saying hello to all of our friends as we go. When we get to the kitchen, we're surprised to only see four people there. Evan and Luke, who rejoined him after he let us in, and Craig and Tyler. As we start walking over, I see Craig pull a vape pen away from his lips and he lets a waterfall of vape flow out of his mouth.

"I still can't get over the fact that you do that shit, man," Evan laughs.

"Fuck off," Tyler jumps in. "As long as he isn't smoking pot or doing some hardcore shit, he's fine."

"Thanks babe," Mini says with a huge smile.

"Doesn't change the fact that you look like a fucking fag while doing it, though."

Mini blinks, his vape pen close to his lips, and he pulls with away as he says, "You're dating me. You are a fag."

"He's got you there," Ohm says as we walk over to them and lean against the counter.

"Speaking of fags, look who decided to show up," Tyler laugh.

"Honey," Mini says in most ridiculous, stereotypical gay voice he could make. "You need to stop making fun of like that when your in a relationship with me, baby."

"There you guys are," we hear from behind us. Suddenly an arm is wrapped around my shoulder and I'm pulled in closer to Ohm. When I look in between us, I see Bryce is next to us and he has a huge smile on his face.

As fast as he appeared, he pulls himself away from me, only to reappear next to Ohm with his arms around his. "Hey Delirious; would you mind if I steal your man?"

"What," I almost yell in shock.

"So I can tell him about my trip back home. You make it sound like I'm asking to take him away from you forever man. Relax."

"Oh, alright," I say with a forced smile. "Go ahead. Just return him by the end of the night."

He flashes me a smile before he drags Ohm back to the living room to rejoin our other friends. That's when I sigh and let go of my fake smile and turn back to Luke and Evan. "Okay, you guys see the problem I have, right?"

"Definitely wouldn't use the same words to take someone away from their boyfriend or girlfriend," Evan agrees.

"And definitely not what you say to your ex's current boyfriend," Luke adds.

"Ex," Craig asks, confused.

"Oh right, you guys don't know," I say, walking behind Luke and Evan. "Ryan and Bryce use to date back in high school."

"What? When the fuck did that happen," Tyler practically yells.

"Remember when I thought there was something going on between them junior year," Evan says. "Turns out I was right."

"I know he and Ryan are just friends, but I don't know," I say, crossing my arms and looking down. "Something just doesn't feel right."

"You shouldn't worry," Mini reassures me. "It takes two to tango, and you know Ohm would never dance with anyone other than you."

I sigh. "I know."

"Here," he says, offering his vape pen. "Take a hit. It calms me down."

"I'd rather take a shot of whiskey."

"You don't drink."

"Exactly."

I chuckle as the guys laugh at my joke. Although I have a gut feeling about Bryce's intentions, I can't let it show too much. Mini is right about one thing, and I have to remember that. No matter what Bryce says and does, it can only go as far as Ryan allows it. And he would never cheat on me. He's shown me that. He's shown me how much he cares, and he has agreed to hold off on seeing him for me.

I end up staying in the kitchen with the two couples until we hear that the group from the living room calling us, telling us the countdown is about to start. Pulling out my phone, I then realize just how much time had gone by. I also realize that Ohm never came back after Bryce dragged him away.

"What's taking him," I say as I stare nervously at my phone.

Someone walks behind me and gently starts patting my back. "They're use to seeing each other every day. I'm sure they just lost track of time while they were talking," Evan tells me. "We saw them walking into the living room and all the bedrooms are locked. Come on, they should be there."

I nod and walk with him and Luke into the living room. Luke takes his hand and pulls him into the crowd, leaving me alone in the doorway. Scanning the room, I look for Ryan or Bryce, however, I'm unable to see either of them. I start to worry again as I look over the room again, hoping that I had just overlooked them, but still no luck.

I let out a gasp as someone sneaks up behind me and wraps an arm around my neck. When I look over, hoping that it's Ohm, but I'm slightly disappointed in seeing that it is Bryce.

"There you are," he says with a smirk on his face.

"Where did you guys go? Where's Ohm," I quickly say, pushing his arm off of me.

"Oh, Ohmie and I just went out to relieve some stress."

My eyes widen and my heart drops. "What?"

His smirk seems to turn into a twisted grin as he says, "Ryan and I went to the side of the house and I helped him relieve some stress."

I feel a bit of anger start to boil up inside of me and all I feel like doing at this exact moment is punching the damn smile off of his stupid face and beating the shit out of him! However, I'm stopped when I feel a pair of arms get wrapped around my waist and I feel a pair of lips kiss the back of my neck.

"I'm glad I found you, babe," Ohm says as he hugs me, tightly. "Here Bryce," he then says as I see him hold out a vape pen and hand it over to Bryce. "Thanks for letting me use it. You're actually right, that thing does help relieve stress."

I blink and look back to Ohm. "When did you start vaping and what are you stressed about?"

He kisses my cheek before saying, "I just tried it today. And I'm just a little stressed about going with my dad on Thursday to see the land." He presses his forehead against the side of my head and mutters, "I mean, I haven't been back there since, well, you and I started hooking up." He then kisses my ear and says, "I just don't know what to tell him if he starts asking questions."

"Do you think he remembers," I ask, my face heating up.

"I don't know, but I'm going to remember that hour and a half for the rest of my life," he laughs.

I chuckle as I push him a little. "You're a damn pervert, you know that."

"Only for you, Delly Bear." He pulls me back and wraps his arms tightly around me, holding me close to his body in an almost protective way.

"Awe, aren't you guys cute," Bryce says as he leans against the door frame.

Ohm and I look over towards the crowd as we hear them starting the countdown. Ryan quickly drags me into the crowd and brings me as close to the tv as we can get so we can see the ball drop. He and I laugh as we join into the count down and as soon as the time hits midnight, I turn to him yelling out "Happy New Year," with everyone else and I wrap my arms around his neck as he pulls me close by my waist. As we kiss, I hear the fireworks going off outside, which is the perfect way I could ever explain how I feel whenever I'm kissing him. This is such a cliché, but I can't help but love every second of this.

When we pull away, he and I go to sit on the couch and for the first time in what feels like forever, he pulls me on top of him so that I'm sitting on his lap. We cuddle in silence for a little bit, just enjoying each other until I come up with something to whisper to him.

"Why don't I go with your dad on Thursday?"

"What?"

"If you're so worried about what to tell your dad if he asks about the land, why don't I go? Besides, you've been to ever meeting before now. It's only fair that I help overlook the process of the house being built."

"You don't have to do that."

"But I want to," I say before I kiss him.

He kisses me back, rubbing my leg as he does so. "I love you so much."

"You two better not be doing anything on my couch," we hear Luke say as he comes up behind us.

"We're just cuddling, fucker," I tell him, glaring at him for ruining the moment.

"Sure you are," Evan says as he wraps his arms around Luke's neck and he winks at me.

I roll my eyes and pull Ohm closer before I whisper, "Let's go home and have some fun."

He smirks at me before he looks up to the other couple and says, "Well, this was a lot of fun, but we're going to take off right now. We're a little tired."

"Sure you are," Luke replies as he rolls his eyes. "Thanks for coming anyways."

I stand up and go around, giving him and Evan a hug. Ohm stands up and gives Luke a hug before wraps his arm around me, not wanting to touch Evan. We then go around, saying goodbye to almost all of our friends, but we don't see Bryce until we start walking towards the door.

He runs up to us and stops us, "Hold up, are you guys leaving already? Come on; you guys were the last to arrive and now you want to be the first to leave?"

"Sorry, Brycey. We kind of have plans right now," Ohm says as he tightens his hold on me. 

"What? It's almost one in the morning. What could you guys possibly- oh." He seems to force his smile before he says, "Well then. I won't stop you if you have plans. I'll see you sometime this week, right?"

"Yeah; actually I'm suddenly free on Thursday. Why don't we hang out then?"

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you then. I'll see you around, Delirious."

I don't even say anything, I just pull Ohm's arm and practically drag him out of the house. As we walk through the neighborhood of the drunks, I start playing it up as if I want to get home and start having fun. However, I just want to get away from Bryce.

_Something isn't right about him. I just know it._


	21. Boxers

*Delirious' POV*

As I walk into the apartment, I quickly take notice that Ohm and Buddy are not here, which doesn't surprise me. His dad and I spent the entire day at the land, making sure everything was starting off well, and even helping out with a couple things to get the house started. Right now, it's about seven at night, and I'm both hungry and tired.

Knowing that Ohm is most likely out walking Buddy right now, I decide to just have him go pick something up for dinner tonight when he comes back, while I try to take a nap. I walk straight to the couch and fall onto it, trying to make myself as small as I can in order to fit on it. However, something doesn't feel right. It feels like I'm laying on something.

I sit up and start digging into the couch cushion, guessing that it's probably Ohm's phone or one of Buddy's toys again. However, when I pull it out, I stare at it in shock. It's a pair of blue and grey boxers, and they've obviously have been worn.

"Th-these aren't Ohm's or mine."

I quickly shake my head, trying to not think the obvious conclusion. Staring at the underwear though, I pull out the band and take a look at the size. XL. That's a good and bad thing to me. Good because I know damn well these aren't Bryce's. However, these definitely can't be ours. A small part of me was hoping these could have been Ohm's and I just didn't see them before.

I throw the boxers onto the arm of the couch and stand up, quickly deciding that I'm not too tired to do house work anymore. If I stay next to those, I'll only continue to worry about the obvious. I just need to find something to keep myself busy to distract myself. So, I walk into our bedroom and decide to change the sheets.

I grab a clean cover, sheet, and two pillow cases and I walk over to the bed. Grabbing the blanket, I pull it off and drop it onto the floor before I grab my pillow and strip the casing off. I do the same for Ohm's, but stop and I see something. A pair... of green and grey boxers... they look worn, and they... they look to be the same size as the ones in the couch.

My stomach drops so hard that I feel like I'm going to be sick. Tears are starting to build at the corners of my eyes. _What's going on?_

With my breathing starting to get shaky, I throw the boxers at the door and I go back to changing the sheets. I try my best to keep tears from following down my face.

"There's no way he would do this to me," I tell myself as I start pulling at the corners of the sheet. "He loves me. He would never hurt me. It's obvious he loves me so much. He would **never** hurt me. There's a reason. There has to be a reason for this. He would **NEVER** do this to me."

As I pull out the corner of the sheet on Ohm's side, something pops out from behind the bed... It's a pair... of grey and black boxers... matching the same size and pattern as the other two...

I... I break down. Falling to my knees, I burry my face into the bed and I start crying so hard that I can't breathe. I am only able to repeat one line to try to calm me down, but it's no use. Not when I know it's a lie.

"He loves me. He loves me. He loves me."

It takes me some time, but eventually I'm able to get myself together. I change the sheets and leave the dirty ones on the floor. I'll take care of them later. However, I grab both pairs of boxers and I walk out into the living and sit on the couch. I take deep breaths to try to calm myself so I can think about what I can say first. I want to play this smart.

If I can catch him in a lie, it would be the perfect way to drag some answers out of him. The answer I want to know is who is the bastard that he's been fucking behind my back. I want to know who decided to get in the way of this relationship just as it was starting to get better after a rough patch.

_Wait a minute. There are three pairs of underwear. I've been home with him all week, he couldn't have left them there this week, or last. We had been together the whole time... Unless... When was the last time I changed the sheets?_

_I don't think I did it last week, so, was it the week before. It had to have been, and I didn't see anything then. So... were they together last week and this week here. I sat on the couch with him yesterday, I know those boxers weren't there before. It had to have been today._

I'm torn out of my head when I hear the lock start to turn. I quickly grab the boxers and put them behind my back, standing up and waiting for the door to open. When it does, I first see a little white and brown dog try to run in, only to be stopped by the leash around its neck.

"Buddy, calm down. Let me get that off of you first." Ryan walks into the apartment, shutting the door behind him as he reaches down and unhooks Buddy from his leash. He then looks up at me and smiles. "Hey babe, how did everything go at the start of construction?"

"Everything went well," I tell him, my eyes locked on him.

He gives me a weird look. "Is everything okay?"

I take a deep breath and try to calm myself some more. This is the man that I love more than anything, and the last thing I want is for it to come out that I had been wasting my time with him. However, the evidence is pointing to that... I have to do this.

"Did anyone come over today?"

He blinks, "Uh, yeah. Bryce stopped by earlier and we hung out here for a few hours before going into the city. How did you know? Did he forget his phone or something?"

"No. Did anyone else come over?"

"No, just him. Jon, what's wrong?"

"Well, it looks like someone lying," I say, pulling the underwear out from behind my back. "You mind telling me what this is?"

He raises an eyebrow in confusion. "Uh, boxers. You know, the same thing you and I wear everyday."

"No, Ryan." I pull out the first pair from the group and hold it in front of me. "These are much bigger than what we wear, and I know damn well that Bryce wouldn't fit in these either. They were all obviously worn before, and I found them in places I shouldn't have. This one was in the fucking couch!" I throw it onto the table before holding up the other two. "And these were in our fucking bed," I yell as I throw them on top of the first pair. "How long have you been cheating on me?!"

"What?! Jon, I would never-"

"Shut up, Ryan! Don't you dare say you wouldn't do this! I found these in our fucking apartment! How the hell could they have ended up in these places if you didn't cheat on me?!"

"I don't know!"

"Bullshit! You do know, because you were the reason they ended up in those places! How long have you be screwing me over and with who?! Who's the bastard you've been cheating with?!"

"Jonathan, I swear on my mother's life, Buddy's life, and your life, I did not cheat on you."

"I don't fucking believe you!"

"Jon-"

"Just tell me the truth!"

"I have been! I didn't cheat on you! I would never cheat on you!"

I shake my head and walk over to him. "You are a damn lair, Ryan. A damn, dirty lair! I've spent two years with you, even after you fucking raped me three fucking times, and you have the damn nerve to do this to me! Are you fucking kidding me?!"

I see a fire light up in his eyes that I haven't seen in years. "Are you fucking kidding me, Jon," he yells as he throw Buddy's leash onto the counter. "I've apologized for what I did, I've beaten myself up over that bullshit, and you've told me to forget about that bullshit since everything fucking happened! But now you want to throw that in my fucking face again; are you kidding me?!"

"Don't you dare try to turn this on me! I'm telling you that I've stayed with you despite that! I loved you despite that! I've worked my ass off trying to work through all the bullshit that has come up within our relationship-"

"And I haven't?! Are you fucking telling me that I haven't been trying to work through everything that's come up in our relationship?! Because that's fucking bullshit, Jon! I've put in just as much work to keep this relationship going for as long as it has been going!"

"Oh really? So that's why you're bringing in someone else and fucking them in our bed and on our couch? To help our relationship!"

"I'm not! The only people I've ever fucked have been you and Bryce, but I haven't touched him in three years! How many times am I going to have to say that?!"

"If you haven't been with anyone, then how the hell did those boxers get here?!"

"I don't fucking know, Jonathan! I swear to god, I don't fucking know!"

"Stop fucking lying and tell me the truth! The evidence doesn't fucking lie, Ryan! I can clearly see that you're cheating on me! Just tell me how long and with who! I want to know!"

"Oh my- we are just going in fucking circles again! I'm telling you the truth, Jonathan!" He reaches his hands out to grab me, but I smack them away.

"Don't you dare touch me!"

"Jonathan, I'm trying to get you to calm down and listen to me, for god sake!"

"You know what, you're right. We aren't going anywhere with this, and I don't need you to calm me down so you can tell me more bullshit." I cross my arms and glare at him. "Get the hell out."

"What?"

"Get the hell out of this apartment! I don't want to hear any more lies, I don't want to see you, and I don't want to waste anymore time on this relationship! We're done!"

His eyes widen and he starts shaking his head. "You can't be fucking seri-"

"I'm dead serious! Get out!"

"You can't kick me out! My name is on the lease! This is my apartment!"

"Well I'll be moving in with my parents, but they're housing my sister's new boyfriend until Sunday! So just go stay with your little whore until then!"

"Jon-"

"Get out!"

He grits his teeth and I see tears starting to build up in the corners of his eyes before he yells, "Fine!"

He turns away and storms out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him, and I instantly fall to the floor and start sobbing even harder than before. I gasp for air as I curl into a ball and allow myself to let out everything I'm feeling. I haven't been this hurt since he told me I was nothing more than a plaything to him, but I think this is even worse than that.

I feel my body shake as I cry, and only stop for a second when Buddy starts licking my face. Sitting up, I pull the dog close and I start crying into his fur. Slowly, I start to stand up and, with shaky legs, I walk us over to the couch. When I look to the corner next to the love sack, I see the seven foot tall teddy bear Ohm had gotten me for Christmas.

_I wonder if he spent so much on that bear out of guilt._

Sighing, I turn away and sit on the couch, letting Buddy go, but he chooses to stay on my lap. I slide my phone out of my pocket, knowing just what I need right now.

After a couple rings, Luke answers the phone, and I can he Evan giggling in the background. "Hey man, can I call you back later?" I start crying again, thinking about how many time Ohm had done this same thing as well as a couple other things along this line.

_How many times did he make me answer calls while we were doing things just to watch me squirm under him, because he found it funny and hot? The jackass... I'm never going to do that again... And... And I'm going to miss it... and him._

When Luke hears me crying, he stops what he's doing and I hear him moving on the other end. "Whoa, never mind! What's going on?!"

"Luke... Can... Can you come over?"

"I'm on my way! I'll be there in ten."

"You live thirty minutes away."

"Not if I speed the entire way and don't stop at any red lights!" Before I can say anything else, he hangs up.

_Thank god I have him._

After about fifteen to twenty minutes, Luke runs into my apartment, the door never being lock after Ryan left. I stand up, and Buddy jumps off of the couch before he walks away. Luke runs up to me and hugs me tightly.

"Are you okay? What's wrong? Where's Ohm?"

I start crying again the moment he says Ryan's nickname and I hug him tighten. "Ryan cheated on me!"

"He what?!"

"I found boxers in our couch and in our bed and they weren't ours! He cheated on me!"

He tries to calm me down before I continue, and I explain what happened. From the moment I walked into the apartment to the second he left. He shakes his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe he would do such a thing."

"Well he did," I yell as I turn away from him and sit back down on the couch. "He cheated on me, lied to my face, and wasted two years of my damn life! And to make this worse," I start sobbing heavily again. "I miss him already!"

"Oh Jon... Jon... What's this on the table?"

I look up and see him grabbing one of the pairs of boxers off the coffee table and holds it up. "Those are the boxers I found."

He snaps his head over to me when I say that and I see that the color is drained from his face. "These are the boxers you found?" I pull myself together and nod. "Jon... Ryan didn't cheat on you."

"What?!"

"These are mine."

I raise an eyebrow at him and shake my head. "Dude, those are extra large."

"Yeah, which was how big I was when I started dating your sister, remember. I never told you this, but when I lost weight, I kept five pairs of boxers that I use to wear to remind myself how much I've gained from losing that weight. Look, I even wrote the date on the inside of the day these fit big on me."

He pulls the boxers inside out and shows me the crotch, which has a date written on it. My jaw drops.

"So, those are your boxers?!"

"Yeah. Boxers I haven't worn since high school."

"So... I just broke up with my boyfriend... over nothing?"

He doesn't say anything. We both look back to the table at the other two pairs of underwear, and we stay silent. My heart is beating heavily in my chest. Neither of us want to say it, but we both already know the answer to my question. Now, I have a new one though.

"How did your old boxers get into my apartment?"

"I don't know. No one knows I have these still, and I keep them hidden in the far corner of my dresser."

A thought flows into my head, but I'm scared to say it. However, right now isn't the time to hold anything back. We need answers to these questions, and I need to know who I'm going to beat the shit out of for ruining a good thing. And hopefully, it won't be too late for me to fix that good thing.

"Does... Does Evan know about them?"

He snaps his head back to me with a glare so heated that I feel like my body will go up in flames. "Don't you fucking dare try to blame this shit on him! He isn't even allowed in this apartment, remember! He hasn't been in here since you guys decided to give him another chance!"

"I know that! But who else can go into your bedroom without looking suspicious?"

"You!"

"Do you think I would call you crying if I did this?!" He grit his teeth. "Look, I don't think he put those in here. There's no way he could even get in here. It's a long walk from your house to here, and you would never let him in here, even though you have our spare key."

He turns away from me. "No, Evan has changed. You are friends with him again! He's dating me! Why would he have any part in this?!"

"I don't know. But here's a question. How did your boxers get from your dresser in your house to my bed in my apartment?"

He looks down and stays silent. I can see the gears turning in the back of his head as he tries to come up with something, but he doesn't. The only time someone other than Evan could have taken his boxers would have been at his New Years Party, but Evan had to reassure me that they locked the bedroom doors.

Slowly, he turns back to me and I see tears starting to trickle down his face. "He's changed. I know he has. I've seen it. He wouldn't do this."

"I don't think he did it on his own," I tell him. "He may know something or he may have given these to someone. Either way, we need to go see him and ask him some questions."

I stand up and walk over, hugging Luke tightly. "...Let's go."

When I let him go, he turns around and starts leading the way out, but I stop when I hear whimpering in the kitchen. I look behind the counter and see Buddy, staring at his empty food bowl. "Go wait in the car, Luke. I need to feed the dog first."

He nods and walks out of the apartment while I grab his bowl and put in his usual mix of dry and wet food. When I put it down in front of him, he instantly starts eating, taking in half of what's in the bowl in five seconds. I smile at him and start rubbing his back.

_I need to fix this. I just hope I didn't ruin my second chance with Ryan... Ohmie, I'm sorry I didn't believe you._


	22. The Truth

*Delirious' POV*

Luke leads me through his house, and we stay silent as we walk. When we look into his room, we see Evan laying on his bed, and it looks like he's reading. Looking down at Luke's hand, I see that he is squeezing the three pairs of boxers so tightly that his knuckles are turning white.

He pushes the door open and stands in front of me so that Evan doesn't see me, but at the angle I'm at, I can see him. He puts the book on his chest and smiles at him. "Hey baby, I didn't hear you come in." He seems to read the expression on Luke's face and he rolls into his stomach. "What's wrong?" He sits up. "Did something happen at Delirious' place?"

"How did these get in their apartment," he asks, holding up the boxers.

Evan looks at them and I see his eyes grow wide. "I- I don't know. Who's are they?"

"Don't try that, Evan. You and I both know these are my old boxers, and you are the only person who has access to them."

"Luke, I've been with you all day. How could I have put those in their apartment?"

I fight back my tears and walk into view. When he sees me, all color leaves his face. "Evan, please, tell us the truth. I already lost Ohm because of this, I want to know how and why this happened."

He gasps and turns away, walking over to the dresser, shaking his head. "Oh god no. I didn't want that to happen," he mutters, but it was loud enough for us to hear.

"So you do know what happened," Luke says in a low voice. Even I can hear the disappointment laced in his words, and mixed with a pitch of hurt. Evan takes a deep breath and nods as he puts his arms on the top of the dresser and covers his eyes with his hands. "Then tell us, what happened."

He lets out a shaky breath before he says, "I didn't want to do this... He made me."

"He," I repeat, confused.

"Bryce."

"What?!"

He turns around and looks up at us, but keeps his head hanging low. "I need to tell you a quick story. It started about a month or two ago. A few days before Thanksgiving. Luke, do you remember how you went looking at those rental houses and you left me with Bryce?"

He blinks. "Yeah? What does that have to do with now?"

He looks down. "Well, a few days before that day, we went to the store, and..." He shuts his eyes tightly and I can see him physically start to shake with anger. "I remember this bitch and her fucking family. They were talking, laughing, until we walked by them. All we were doing was picking up some shit for your mom, but the moment they saw me, it was time for the freak show. I saw them staring at me, and I saw this bitch pointing at me and whispers. It was so obvious what she was doing, but she didn't care."

He lets out a shaky breath and I see tears trying to squeeze their way out of his eyes. "You sent me down a different aisle to get something, and while I was in there, I was fighting myself to keep my cool. I was pissed off! Every single time we went out, that would happen! I was tired, I was pissed, and I was so angry at the time, I wanted someone to pay. And as luck would have it... Bryce was there the same day. He told me he saw everything and saw how pissed I was because of it. He.... He offered me a way to get some payback. He got into my head, and he told me who I had to blame for this happening."

***Several Months Earlier***

*Vanoss' POV*

"Face it, none of this would be happening if it wasn't for Ohm and Delirious."

I grab the brown sugar and all-purpose flour before I turn to face Bryce. "That happened in the past, Bryce! I'm trying to move pass it!"

"So what? You're going to keep walking around like this shit doesn't bother you? Like you don't notice all these people laughing at you, or talking shit about you. Meanwhile, they get called the cutest couple online, they are talked about as the cute, gay couple around town. They are living a happy little life, while you get what?! You get talked about, laughed at, and," he stop and chuckles.

"Actually, here's another point I almost forgot about. While you're living with Luke, who only started hanging out with you to play babysitter, when's the last time you've even spoken to your parents?"

I look at him with wide eyes before I turn away to get the raw sugar. "Ohm texts his mom every day and has lunch with his dad at least once a week. Delirious goes home every other weekend to see his parents. Meanwhile, when was the last time you talked to your parents?"

I stop and look down to the ground, feeling broken. "When... When they kicked me out," I whisper.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you."

I shut my eyes tightly, feeling myself shake with anger. "When they kicked me out," I say much louder.

He runs up beside me and wraps an arm around me. "I talked to Delirious, and what happened to him was exactly the same as to what happened to me, and I dealt with it for longer. How is it fair that you have been getting treated like this when you've been trying to make up for the mistakes you made in the past?"

I pull myself away from him and glare at him. "Why do you care so much?! I hurt you too! Why do you care about how I feel about Ohm and Delirious?! Aren't you their friend?!"

"I wouldn't be caught dead being friends with Delirious. The only person I care about is my Ohmie."

"Your Ohmie?"

"I made a mistake of my own in the past, and I plan on fixing it." He walks back over to me and wraps his arm around my neck. "Just think about it. If you and I work together on this plan I have, we can have what we want. You can get payback on the happy couple for humiliating you, and I can get my Ohmie back. All you have to do is help me."

I look down at the two bags of powder in front of me. _If Luke finds out that I'm doing this, he will kill me. I shouldn't._

"Is that Bryce with Evan," I hear from the end of the aisle. I look up a little, but keep my head down so they don't see me looking at them. There's a guy and a girl, and they are staring straight at us.

"What do you think is going on," the girl asks.

"I don't know. It looks like Bryce could be trying to calm him down or something."

"Oh, then that means he might be ready to fight someone again," the girl giggles. "Bet you fifty bucks he picks a fight with someone before we leave."

"No way," the guy laughs. "Not only is that a high possibility, but I want to see that."

"Get your phone ready," the girl laughs as she pushes him. "This would get us millions of views on YouTube."

I grit my teeth and turn to Bryce. "What's the plan?"

******

*Delirious' POV*

I shake my head as he finishes tells us what happened. "Why didn't you tell us what he told you before," I ask.

"Because, I was so fucking angry," he says as he tears start to fall down his face. "I was so tired of being treated like a ticking time bomb that I just wanted to get a little piece of revenge. He was right. You guys were to blame for what had happened to me, so, I thought one little act would make us even. But, it didn't go as planned."

"What do you mean," Luke asks.

***Several Months Earlier***

*Vanoss' POV*

I tap my foot impatiently as Bryce and I wait in his car to see the happy couple leave. Luke had just dropped me off with him so he could go look at rental houses, and he's having me text him every thirty minutes so that he knows where I am and he knows I'm behaving myself.

Bryce had been texting Ohm all day to find out if he and Delirious had anything planned together. Lucky, they did. They had to go pick up a couple things from the store today, so right now it's just a waiting game.

My heart beats heavily in my chest as I go over the plan again in my head, and guilt already starts to seep its way in. I open my mouth to say that I don't want to do this anymore, but shut it when we see Ohm's truck pull out of the parking lot to the complex. Bryce and I don't say anything. We both just get out of the car and make our way over to their apartment building.

As we climb the stairs, Bryce looks over to me and asks, "You have the copy you made of Luke's copy right?"

I nob and pull out the key I had made for their apartment. After Bryce caught up with me at the store, he had me steal Luke's keys from him and I had to make a copy of his copy of their key for the apartment.

When we get to the second floor, I go in front of him and put the copy into their door and unlock it. "Now, go get rid of it," Bryce tells me as he opens the door. "We don't want anyone to find it and start asking questions."

I nod and run down to the first floor and throw the key into the dumpster that's all the way at the other side of the complex. I run back to the building and see that Bryce is still on the second floor. I run back up and look over to see him patting his lap and hear him calling Buddy's name.

"What are you doing," I practically yell at him.

"He's not running out!"

"What?! I thought you said he would!"

"Ohm told me he was only two or three years old, I thought he would! Look, just keep a lookout for them! I'm going to see if I can get Buddy out without having to go in!"

I feel a knot tighten in the pit of my stomach and I shake my head. This is already not going as planned, and I'm doing a lot more than what I was supposed to. I go up to the third floor and look over as much as I could to see the streets, hoping that Bryce could get Buddy out before I ever see them. However, over an hour goes by, and Buddy doesn't move, and as I feared, I see Ohm's truck turn the corner and starts going towards to complex.

I jump back to the second floor and yell, "Just leave him! They're here!"

Bryce stands up and looks at me before he turns and runs into the apartment. My eyes widen and I feel all the blood leave my face as he runs out with Buddy in his arms. "Get upstairs! Now! Move, move, move!"

I run back up the stairs and he has me hold Buddy's mouth shut to keep him from barking. We both stay silent and listen, waiting to hear them. And soon enough, we get what we wanted.

"Beards make everyone look older though," we hear Ohm laugh.

"Yeah, a couple years old," Delirious laughs. "You will not look like you're thirty-two because you have a beard!"

"Says you. You'll see, by this time next year, I'll have a beautiful beard that will keep me from getting carded. And, it will look even better than Cartoonz's beard."

"Now that's a damn lie. First off, you're going to be twenty-one next year, so there's no point. Secondly, Cartoonz has been working on his beard since high sch- Oh my god!"

We hear the sound of something smashing into the ground and we hear the two running to their apartment. We don't hear anything for a short while. Everything is silent. And then, we hear Ohm yell, "I fucking told you to close and lock the door!"

Bryce almost drops Buddy as he moves his hand to his mouth. I see him start to laugh at the couple as they argue, but I can't help but feel bad as Delirious starts yelling back, swearing that he did do what he was suppose to do. Revenge doesn't taste all that good hot or cold.

Eventually, Bryce pulls himself together and tells me exactly what he wants me to do. Not knowing what else to do at this point, I do everything he tells me to do, and get ready to get back to the car and just get out of here. However, Bryce stops me.

"Come on, we're going on a little walk."

"What? I don't want to; lets just get out of here."

"No, no, no; this is phase two."

"Phase two?"

He puts his hand in the center of my back and starts leading me down the street, the opposite way of his car. Not even a full two minutes went by before we hear, "Bryce! Evan! Wait up!"

I gulp before I turn around and see Ohm running over, Buddy on a leash and running next to him. When he's in front of us, he asks, "Would you guys mind if I join you? I just have to get away from Jonathan right now."

Bryce smiles and says, "Of course, Ohmie. We're on our way back to the park. You can hang out with us for as long as you need to."

******

*Delirious' POV*

I stare at Evan in complete shock, not wanting to believe what he's telling me. "You... You took Buddy?"

"I didn't want to. I was mad at the time, but I didn't want to take him. Letting him loose may have been one thing, but the moment he went into the apartment, I wanted to get as far away from him as possible. I felt horrible the entire time, and I'm so, so sorry for being a part of that. I wish I had never helped him! If I hadn't, none of this would have happened!"

"That happened before Thanksgiving though," Luke say, shaking his head and turning his back to Evan and I. "What does that have to do with now?"

"Because, Bryce texted me about two weeks later. When you and I went public and started posting all of those pictures together. He saw them and he texted me," he says, crying now. "He told me that he wanted me to help him out again, and I told him to fuck off. I didn't want to be a part of anything he had planned. But then... The bastard blackmailed me!"

"What," Luke and I ask at the same time.

"He told me if I didn't do as he said, he was going to tell you I was the one who opened the door to Ohm and Delirious' apartment! I had just gotten better at controlling myself when I heard or saw people talking crap about me, and you and I had just gotten together! I was happy! I didn't want to ruin it because of a stupid decision I made while I was angry!" He wipes his tears away before says, "So I did what he wanted again. I waited for him to text me, and I left here, telling you guys I needed to take a walk because I was tired of being inside all day. You both were playing Injustice, so you guys didn't mind me going alone. I walked all the way to Bryce's apartment and texted him when I got there. He meant me outside and he handed me a knife and told me to hurry and slash Ohm's tires. He told me he spiked one of Ohm's drinks with laxatives to buy me some time, but I had to hurry and slash not only his tires, but as many as I could do to make it look less suspicious. I did what he wanted, and I slashed his tires. Then, I slashed Pewdiepie's, Cry's, and his tires. The only four cars hit, and they belonged to YouTubers. Not like that hadn't happened to us before."

"You did that to ruin our date," I say in shock.

"Not like it mattered. You got so into playing with Luke that you forgot about it too," he laughs.

"So," Luke interrupts. "You're telling us that Bryce blackmailed you into doing this?"

"Yeah. But, he didn't use the Buddy incident to do it with this one. When I slashed Ohm's tires, I made a deal with him, saying he couldn't use either incident against me with you. However, when he came over for the New Year's Party, he dragged me away from you and pushed me into the door and told me-"

*Vanoss' POV*

"Open the fucking door, now!"

"Fuck off, Bryce! You're not allowed in there! Why the hell do you even want to go in there?!"

"Delirious is getting in my way, and I need to ruin his fucking relationship! Now, open the door!"

"As I said before, fuck off! I'm not helping you anymore!"

He laughs, "Oh, I think you will. Otherwise, I'm going to have to give some information to someone about the person who slashed Ohm's tires."

My eyes widen and I feel my blood turn into ice. "No, we had a deal!"

"I said I wouldn't tell Luke about it. However, the police are still looking for the person that was responsible for it. And, you can't tell them that I told you to do it or that I gave you the knife to do it. After all, I would never tell you to slash my tires."

My stomach and heart both drop. The one thing that made the most perfect sense when it came to covering why Ohm was hit will be Bryce's saving grace. If he goes to the police with what I did, everything that I have will be destroyed.

So, swallowing the rock in my throat, I hang my head and turn away before I pull out my copy of the skeleton key and I open the door to Luke's room. Bryce pushes me into the room and shuts the door behind us before he starts looking around for something he could use. There's only one problem.

"Why do all of his boxers look like they could be Ohm's or Delirious'?"

"First off, I don't want to know how you know what both of their boxers look like now. Secondly, it might be because they shop at the same three stores and they're the same size."

He growls, "Well that's just great. As if I wasn't having a hard enough time with those fuc- wait a minute." He digs into the back of Luke's dresser and pulls out the boxers he had from high school. "What do we have here?"

I look away, already knowing he's going to take them. "He kept a couple pairs of boxers from high school to remind him how much work he's put into his body."

He laughs and says, "Well, it's good to see that he kept them. This will definitely help me out." He then walks over and give me a hug. "Thank you so much for the help, Evan. You have no idea how much this means to me."

*Delirious' POV*

"I'm guessing he planted it while he was hanging out with Ohm," Evan says, staring down at the ground. "I wish I could have done something-"

"You could have," we hear Luke say in a low voice. "You could have stopped all of this if you didn't let your stupid, selfish pride get the best of you. You could have stopped at any time during all of this if you had just talked to me and told me what you did. You could have warned Delirious and Ohm about this before they found these so they knew neither of them cheated. Finding out all of this like this is fucking disgusting."

Evan flinches at his words, but he doesn't lift his head. I take a step back, knowing that I can't leave, but knowing that right now, this isn't about Ohm and I.

"Luke, I was angry. My family turned their back on me, I had people talking about me, and I was sick of it. I know that doesn't make what I did right-"

"No, it doesn't."

"But I wasn't in the right head space!"

"No," Luke says as he turns around to face Evan. "No, that isn't an excuse for helping someone steal Buddy!"

"I'm not saying it's an excuse! I'm saying that I clearly wasn't thinking when I agreed to help him! I know everything that I did was wrong, and I'm so sorry for not telling you about it."

"Right, because your apology means so much now."

"I was scared, Luke! I didn't know what to tell you, or how you would react to all of this!" Evan finally lifts his head, but looks away from us. Tears are falling down his face and I can see the guilt in his eyes. "I know I'm in the wrong. I should have done a million things to stop myself and Bryce, and I'm sorry-"

Luke practically jumps at him and slams his hands on the dress behind him, pinning Evan. I gasp and watch wide eyed, unsure of what to do or what Luke will do. I haven't seen him this angry since he found out about what Ohm did to me.

"Stop saying you're sorry! Stop making excuses! It doesn't matter what you say, when what matters is that your actions destroyed my best friends' relationship! You choosing to stay silent ruined any change they had to prevent this from happening! And the fact that I had to confront you about this and you tried denying it makes it look like this is what you wanted!"

"No, that's not true!"

"Just shut up," Luke yells. He then glares at him, anger burning in his eyes. I can feel the heat from him from where I am, and at the same time, I feel like I'm frozen in place. After maybe a minute of pure silence, Luke pulls himself away from Evan, but continues to glare at him. He then holds out his hand and says, "Give me your ring."

Evan covers his mouth and starts shaking his head. "No, please, Luke-"

"Give me back the fucking ring now, Evan! I'm not going to do this shit!"

I see Evan start to shake as more tears start to pour from his eyes like a waterfall. Slowly, he pulls the ring off of his finger and he drops it in Luke's hand before he falls to the floor and sobs into his hands. I have to hold back my own tears as I watch Evan slowly pull his legs up and he starts crying into his knees.

"Come on, Jon. Let's go back to your apartment. We have more important things to worry about than **him**."

Luke turns away from Evan and walks out of the bedroom, not even looking over his shoulder to make sure I was following him or to see what Evan does. I stand there however, with a mix of emotions. Sure, what Evan did was horrible, but it sounded like Bryce was the one in control the whole time. How much can we blame Evan, when it truly sounded like he wasn't in the right mind. Anger can make someone do a lot so stupid things, along with fear.

Soon, I finally am able to move again, so I turn and leave as well, not saying a word to Evan. I walk out of the house and jump into Luke's truck, and we start driving back to my apartment in silence. After maybe ten minutes, I ask, "What are you going to do about Evan?"

"I don't know. I want to kick his ass out, but I don't want him to be homeless. I'll try talking to the others to see if I can drop him with them." We go back to being silent again for another couple of minutes. Then he asks, "Why don't you try calling Ohm? You can see if you can talk to him now and get him home before midnight."

I nod and pull out my phone, dialing Ohm's number and hitting call. It rings for a while, but goes to voicemail. I try again, but this time, it rings three times before I get sent to voicemail. I try again, and it goes straight to voicemail.

Tears slide down my face as I realize what is happening. "He's with Bryce... And he turned off his phone."

"Shit, you want to go straight over there?"

I shake my head. "No. Ohm told me after the tire slashing thing, the building hired security guards and changed the passcode to get into the building. Now, you have to have permission to get into the building and Bryce is never going to let us go up."

"Wait, why did they do that?"

"He says it might be temporary until they get a gate built around the building."

"Fuck! So what are we supposed to do?!"

I let out a shaky breath and say the only thing we can do. "We have to wait until morning, and hope he talks to me then."


	23. Stress Relief

***Warning* This chapter contains soft-core smut**

*Ohm's POV*

"Thanks for letting me stay the night, Bryce," I say as I lay my head against my hand.

After Jonathan kicked me out, I came right over, not knowing where else to go. If I went to my dad's house, he would have yelled at me for wasting his money to build a house for someone, only to lose them the day they started building the damn thing. If I went to my mom, I would have had to listen to her rant about how she knew it was a bad idea for me to give him the family recipe for that damn soup. Now two people outside of the family knows it, but I'm thankful for one of them. I didn't get the chance to eat before I got kicked out, and having something that reminds me a happier days is always amazing.

Bryce smiles at me before he takes my bowl. "It's no problem. I don't want you to have to go to either of your parents before you know what to tell them."

He goes into the kitchen and starts washing the dishes. I try to go over and help, but he sends me back to the couch, saying that he doesn't want me to worry about it. I do as he says and I sit back down, picking up one of his kittens and petting her until he comes back. Eventually, he comes back and sits next to me, and I let the kitten go to play with her brother.

"So, when are you going to tell your parents about the break up?"

"I don't know, but I have to do it soon. My dad needs to know that he has to put the house up for rental or something, and my mom will be crashed if she finds out that I told my dad before her, so I need to tell her about it first."

"I don't get how Delirious could accuse you of cheating on him. Anyone with eyes could see how much your relationship meant to you."

"I mean, I get where he's coming from though. Somehow, three pairs of boxers ended up in our apartment. How could they have gotten there?"

"I don't know... Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"No, never mind."

"No, tell me. What were you thinking?"

He looks away from me and sighs. "Well... What if Delirious was the reason they ended up there?"

"What do you mean?"

"... What if Delirious cheated on you, and he tried blaming you for it?"

"What?! No! Delirious would never-"

"If he didn't, and you didn't, how did the underwear get in your apartment?"

I look down, and the idea slowly starts to sink in. "It makes sense too. That would explain why he was so quick to blame you for it and why he was so jealous of me. I mean, I've heard that people who cheat get very paranoid and try to find some proof that the person they're with is cheating on them."

I shake my head, not wanting to believe what Bryce is saying. "You told me he got home later than he was suppose to, right? Well, maybe he spent a little time with someone else and that's how he got the underwear. Maybe the idea of actually going forward scared him, so he wanted to destroy it before you guys actually did anything."

Tears start rolling down my cheeks. "No," I whisper. "No, it can't be true."

"Then how did the underwear get into your apartment?"

I silently cry, sitting perfectly still as I try to come up with something to explain how all of this happened, how those boxers got into my apartment. However, I can't come up with anything. Anything, except, "... He brought them in."

The second the words leave my lips, I start sobbing heavily. Saying those words... It makes it so real. I don't want it to be true, I don't want to think about the possibility of Deliri- Jonathan, cheating on me. The possibility of him framing me to make it look like I was cheating on him.

As I sob, Bryce moves over and wraps his arm around me, pulling me close to him. I start shaking as I cry even harder. I turn to him and wrap my arms around his neck and rest my head on his shoulder. He hugs me tightly, holding me close to him and I continue to cry. My heart feels like it's getting ripped out of my chest. I can feel every ounce of life getting crashed like glass under my feet. I loved him so much, but the thought that he would set me up to look like the bad guy, and the idea of him cheating on me is killing me slowly. Soon, I feel numb.

It takes a while, but eventually I stop crying, but Bryce and I don't move away from each other. We just sit there in each other's arms for what feels like hours. However, we eventually do pull away, and Bryce starts to rub my back.

"Do you feel any better?" I shake my head and just stare down at my lap. "Oh Ohmie, I wish there was something I could do to help you." I see his hand come over and sit on my leg. We sit in silence again, and I try to clear my mind as best I could. Something that happens much easier when Bryce starts to slide his hand up my leg, and to my crotch.

My eyes widen as he moves his hand over me and I feel him slowly start to rub me through my jeans. I jump away, but don't go too far since the arm of the couch is there to stop me, and I stare at Bryce in shock. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"I... I want to help you relax and clear your mind, Ohm. And, well, how did we use to do that when we were in high school? What did we find was the best stress reliever we could do?"

"I just got dumped though, Bryce! I'm not exactly in the mood for that!"

"So what? You want to sit here feeling sad, angry, and miserable for who knows how long? Or would you rather forget about what's hurting you for a good hour or two?"

I turn my head away, wanting to turn his offer away. I don't care what is troubling me at the moment, I was still with Jonathan for almost three years. I don't want to disrespect our relationship.

My phone starts to vibrate in my pocket, so I go to pull it out. When I do, I see that he is calling me. I feel a smile start to creep onto my face, and an idea pops into my head. Maybe he wants me to go back home. _Maybe he wants to get back together._

I go to answer the phone, but Bryce rips it out of my hands. When he sees who's calling, he shakes his head. "Bryce, give me the phone back," I say, reaching for it.

He pulls his arm back and holds me down as he keeps the phone out of arms reach. "Ohm, I'm doing this for your own good."

"Just give me back the phone!"

"Ohm, he just broke up with you! He just accused you of cheating on him! Why do you think he's calling?!"

"He might want to get back together!"

"It hasn't even been three hours since you guys broke up! How could his mind change that fast?!"

"I don't know, but I won't get to know unless I answer!"

"Ohm, he doesn't care about you!"

The moment he yells that, the phone stops ringing. He and I breathe heavily for a few seconds before he drops the phone next to me.

"I'm sorry, but it's true. If he loved you, he would have heard you out and believed you when you said you didn't do it. I know I would have."

I pick up my phone and look at the screen, which just says I missed the call. Suddenly, it lights up again, saying that he's calling me again.

"He might be calling to tell you what he's taking with him, or to tell you he's changing the lease so he can keep the apartment. Or maybe he's just going to curse you out. You don't deserve that."

I look down and sigh, before I deny the call and turn off my phone. "You're right... There's no way he could change his mind about what happened in so few hours."

He reaches back over and pats my leg. Then, he asks me, "Do you want me to try to help you again?"

I look away, again, wanting to turn him down. However, I don't want to think of him anymore right now. "Ye-yeah."

When I give him the okay, I feel his hand start to slide up my leg and back onto my crotch. I look down and watch as he starts to softly rub me through my jeans, and I chuckle and shake my head. "Who do you think you're dealing with?"

He smirks at me before he moves closer and starts rubbing me harder through my jeans. He and I both look down and I feel myself slowly starting to get hard. Eventually, Bryce unbuttons and unzips my jeans before he puts his hand down my boxers and starts stroking me.

I roll my head back and moan, and he takes this as a signal to lean in and start sucking on my neck. Low moans escape my lips and I just can't control myself. The way he's flicking his wrist and rubbing my head as he strokes me feels too good. It's familiar and new at the same time, reminding me of years ago, but the touch is different.

I soon feel him moving down, pulling my pants down a bit so he could pull my now hard cock out of my boxers. He licks his lips before kissing and licking my head, getting the pre-cum that had built up on me. He then leans down and takes me whole, my dick hitting the back of his throat. He doesn't gag or try to push me away. I moan more as I watch him rub himself through his jeans as he bobs his head and licks all around my cock. As I moan, I shut my eyes and roll my head back a little. When I look back to him, I don't see Bryce anymore. I see Jonathan.

He looks up at me, his bright blue eyes clouded over with lust, but I can still see the love hiding behind it. He twists his head, licks all around my dick, and deep throats me for a while, before he finally pulls himself away from me. My cock is throbbing at this point, begging for more attention.

I sit up a little and look over to him, seeing him smirking at me as he starts to undo his belt. I blink, and my Jonathan is gone, replaced with Bryce. I shake my head, "Wait no! I can't do this!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I can't... I can't go farther than this. It doesn't feel right."

"Come on, Ryan. We barely did anything."

I stand up and start putting my boxers and pants back on. "I just can't do that, Bryce. I'm sorry."

He is silent for a few seconds, but then I feel his hand go around my chest and I feel him pull me back down onto the couch. He forces me onto my back and he gets on top of me, straddling me.

"We don't have to do anything like that, but I don't think it's fair for us to not finish."

"Bryce, what are you-" before I can finish my thought, he starts grinding against me, leaning back and moving his hips in a way that instantly gets a moan out of me. His hand slide up and down my thighs before he presses himself down against me and digs his nails into my thighs.

He starts moving his hips faster, and I can't stop myself. I slide my hands up and down his legs and hips, and I start to grind with him. After a short while, I pull him down on me, causing him to stop as I flip us over, putting him on his back while I'm in between his legs. The second I start grinding into him, he wraps his legs around my waist and moans as I move with him. Leaning down, I start kissing, sucking, and nibbling on his neck, earning more moan in the process.

I start moving my body faster and harder, grunting loudly as I shut my eyes. When they open again, I pull away from his neck and, again, see my little Delly Bear under me. Memories of us doing this exact thing back in high school start to float through my mind, and I can't control myself. I lean down and kiss him, forcing my tongue into his mouth and I move up, causing his head to his the arm of the couch. He moans loudly as he wraps his arms around my neck, running his fingers through my hair.

It takes us both about an hour or maybe even longer, but we eventually both cum from the constant friction. When we do, I caress the side of his face and I kiss him before I go up and kiss his forehead. Then, I go back to look into his eyes, only to see that, yet again, my Jonathan is gone and replaced with Bryce.

I don't allow my disappointment to show, but quickly suggest that we clean up and go to bed. I then get up and go to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me, before I start crying on the toilet.

_I miss him so much already..._


	24. Fight

*Ohm's POV*

When I open my eyes, I see Bryce putting on his shoes and standing up off his bed. I sit up on the couch and start rubbing my eyes. "Brycey, what are you doing?"

He walks over to the counter and grabs his keys. "I just got a text from someone, asking me to meet with them. I'll be back in a few hours."

He then leaves without saying another word. Sighing, I pull out my phone and turn it back on. Five missed call show up on my screen. All of them from Jonathan.

I stare at the screen and start debating with myself on what I should do. Part of me wants to call him back, and the other part wants me to ignore these calls and move on. Chances are high that he has already done just that.

After starting at my phone for a few minutes, I decide to just ignore them. Shutting my phone off again, I stand up and grab my keys. Locking the door behind me, I leave the apartment and jump into my car. I drive to the downtown area and decide to get something to eat at a little cafe just across from the park. However, in the back of my head, I keep thinking about the calls.

I get a breakfast sandwich and sit outside of the cafe to eat. Just as I finish, I feel my body tense up. "Ohmie?!"

I look up and see Luke and Jonathan running across the street to me. Suddenly eating that breakfast sandwich was a bad idea.

"Ohmie," Jon yells, tears running down his face. "Ohmie, I'm so happy I found you!"

I quickly jump up and hold my hand out to stop him from getting close to me. The look he gives me breaks my heart, but I have to do this.

"What do you guys want," I ask as I glare at both of them.

"Tell him," Luke says, rubbing Jonathan's back.

"I know you didn't cheat on me," Jon says, staring straight into my eyes.

I pull my arm back and roll my eyes. "No shit, I didn't cheat on you."

"The underwear was Luke's."

"Wait, what?"

"The boxers were mine," Luke says, looking down. "Evan told me he gave them to Bryce and Bryce put them in your apartment to make it look like one of you were cheating on the other."

"It was a set up to break us up, Ryan," Jon says, tears rolling down his face. "This entire time, Bryce was getting close to you to get you to trust him! He was behind all the weird shit that had been happening to us!Buddy getting out, your tires getting slashed! Hell, I talked to Sattelizer last night, and he told me Bryce told him he deleted a text I sent you to cause a fight!"

I shake my head in disbelief. "Oh my god... I can't believe you guys would go so far to turn me against my friend."

"What," Luke practically yells.

"Look, I know you don't like how close I am with Bryce, but to either go this far to set him up and paint this picture of him being behind everything that's happened or to use a situation you put us through to try to blame him for it-"

"We're not making this up," Jonathan yells. "Evan told us all of this last night!"

"Alright, I'll play along," I say, rolling my eyes. "So, why would you guys believe anything that came out Vanoss' mouth? How did he know that Bryce did anything?"

"He didn't just blame Bryce," Luke yells, glaring at me. "He told us he played a part in all of this! Bryce just told him what to do!"

"Right."

"We are tell you the truth," Jonathan yells.

"Sorry, but this sounds like a load of bullshit to me. All I'm getting from this is that you made set it up to make me look like I cheated on you when I didn't, so you can blame Bryce for it and get me to end my friendship with him. And if that's the case, then you can seriously go fuck yourself, Jon."

Jonathan starts to open his mouth to yell something, but he shuts it when we hear screaming coming from the park. All three of us turn to the park and see parents running out of the park with their kids in their arms, and teenagers and young adults running into the park. A mother with her daughter in her arms, held close to her body, is running our way, Luke flags her down, asking her what's going on.

With a anger in her voice, she says, "Two men are fighting in the park, near the area where the kids play."

As she runs away, the three of us look at each other, deciding to put our arguing to feed into our curiosity. We turn back to the park and start running over to the opening, where all the little kids normally play. As we come up to the area, we see a crowd of people, yelling and trying to pull the two away from each other. When we get closer, I feel my jaw drop and my eyes widen. The two people that are being pulled away from each other are Bryce and Evan.

Eventually, we get close enough to hear what's happening, and through the crowd, I hear Evan yell, "You ruined everything! If it wasn't for you, I would be a million times happier than I have been in a long time! I had everything, but you destroyed it!"

"I didn't force you to help me! I just told you what you already knew and pushed you in the right direction! You didn't have to help me!"

"You fucking blackmailed me! I was forced," Evan yells as he tries to break out of the hold of two men, only to be pulled back. "You're just a jealous, bitter bitch that wants whatever he can't have! You just didn't like seeing him happy, so you wanted to ruin it!"

"He'll be much happier with me," Bryce yells as he tries to jump toward Evan, only to get pulled back as well. "He just needs a little time, but he'll see that I'm all he will ever need!"

"Again, not if I tell him everything!"

Bryce rips his arms out of the hold of the two men that were pulling him back and he run to Evan. "I'll kill you before that happens," he yells as he pulls his fist back.

Evan ducks his head down just second before Bryce throws his punch, hitting one of the men holding Evan in the face. Once he lets go, Evan tackle Bryce to the ground and gets on top of him, punching him in the face and chest.

In between each punch, we hear him yell, "Tell them the truth! Tell them the truth!"

"Evan," Luke yells, shocked by what we're watching.

When Evan hears him, he stops mid-punch and looks up. "Luke," I see him mouth, before he gets punched in the face by Bryce, knocking him off of him.

Bryce doesn't even look our way, he just jumps on top of Evan and starts punch him in the face over and over. After the third punch, Luke runs over and throws Bryce off of Evan, bashing his head against the sidewalk in the process. "Don't you dare touch him, you son of a bitch," Luke yells at Bryce, a deadly mixture of anger and hatred radiating off of him. He then looks down to Evan and helps him sit up.

It's then that the police finally show up and they put both Bryce and Evan in handcuffs before leading them to the entrance to the park and putting them in the back of their cars. I couldn't take my eyes off of them the entire time, and I couldn't help but notice that Bryce only had his eyes on Evan. He never even looked around at the crowd he created. The look that he's giving him, from what I could tell, was filled with nothing pure hatred.

I stare silently in shock as my friend is put into a police cruiser and is taken to the station about ten blocks away. Slowly, I turn back to Jonathan and Luke, who is walking up to us. They look at me, a shocked expression also on Jon's face, and the anger is slowly fading from Luke's eyes.

"... Guys.... I want you to tell me everything Evan told you."

***Time Skip***

Just as I am led to the holding cells at the police station, I cross paths with a extremely sad looking Evan. When he sees me, he stops walking and turns to me. "Ryan, you have to listen to me! I know we don't get along, but I need to warn you about-"

I hold up my hand and say, "Save it. Just get out of here."

I see him look down and he is pulled by his arm down the hallway. When I turn back around, I see that the officer is standing by the door, and I jog over to catch up. He opens the door for me and I walk in, going up to the bars to the cell. When Bryce sees me, he jumps up and grabs the bars, a smile on his face. His blond hair is a messy and has grass mixed into it, and there's dry blood on the side of his face.

"Ohmie, thank god you're here! I need your help-"

Again, I hold up my hand, cutting him off, and I glare at him. "I'm not here to do anything other than talk, so shut your mouth and listen." He flinches at my words and his smile quickly disappears. "I know that you were behind every little thing that happened between Delirious and I. I know that you took Buddy, I know that you put the underwear in my apartment, and I know that you made Evan help you this whole time. Hell, I wouldn't doubt if you were behind the egg that gave Satt my Twitter password, or if everything you ever said or did was all a part of your twisted little plan to break us up."

"I don't know what-"

"Save your damn lies, Bryce. I heard everything from Toonzy and Delirious after we saw your fight with Evan at the park." Once I mention the fight, his eyes seem to double in size. "The fact that you did all of this just to get back with me is stupid and selfish. I'm beyond disappointed with you; I'm disgusted! I mean, you wasted how many months trying to rebuild a friendship with me, only to turn around and ruin it by trying to ruin my relationship! What were you thinking?!"

He looks away before saying, "I just wanted to fix the mistake I made so long ago." When he looks back at me, I see a weird cloud of anger and love in his eyes. "You should be with me, Ohmie! I never should have broken up with you, and I should have taken you with me to Georgia! The entire time I was there, all I could think about was you, and it killed me knowing that I left without telling you that I loved you! Then... Then you got with him. Talk about a joke," he says, now starting to laugh.

"I mean, you downgraded so much! I'm a ten, and he's a four at best! You and I have so much in common and can have conversations that last for hours! Meanwhile, he can barely speak perfect english and acts like a little kid half the time! I can barely take him seriously! Don't you see, Ohmie," he says, holding his hand out towards me. "We belong together."

As his hand comes close to my cheek, I slap it away and glare at him. "The only mistake that either of us made, was me putting my dick in you that night, Bryce. But, I don't regret it. If it wasn't for that and you, I don't think I would have ever hooked up with Jonathan. So, thank you. Now, I want you to do me a favor. Leave Jonathan and I the hell alone. Don't talk to me, don't look our way, and stay the hell away from us. And to make sure you do, I'm getting a restraining order."

"No, no, no, Ohmie, please!"

"Stop calling me that!"

I turn away from him and start walking away from him. "Ryan! Please! Let's not make the same mistake again! Please, come back here! Ryan! Please!"

As the door shuts behind me, I let out a sigh of relief. _That's one problem fixed. Now, to take care of the other._

I follow the officer through the station until we get to the front lobby, where I quickly walk out of. The moment I walk out of the building, I hear the sound of claws scratching the concrete. Looking over to my right, I see a small white dog with black and brown spots running my way. With a smile, I reach my arms out as he jumps up and I catch my puppy, hugging him tightly and kissing his neck.

"Nice catch," I hear Jonathan say as he walk up to us.

I smile at him before I look away and sigh. Putting Buddy on the ground, I take his leash in my hand and look back to Jonathan, who is looking down and rubbing his arm. "Ryan... I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"Don't be," I say, walking over and taking his chin in my hand. I make him look up to me, and I look deep into his eyes. I can see the regret and guilt swimming in his beautiful blue eyes. "You had every right to not believe me. To be honest, last night, I thought that you were the one cheating and you set me up to make me look bad. I should have known better than to listen to Bryce."

"Ryan, he was pretending to be your friend. I don't think I would have believed it if Luke was playing me like that."

"But you kept saying that you didn't like him and that you had a weird feeling. I should have listened to you and kept my guard up. I could have caught him sooner if I did."

"There's no way you could have known," he says, caressing my cheek.

We stare into each other's eyes for maybe a minute before I lift up his mask and lean in for a sweet, long kiss. _God only knows how much I've missed this._


	25. New House

***Two Months Later**

*Delirious' POV*

As soon as we pull up to the two story house, Ohm and I can instantly hear the music from inside. As always, he and I are the last to arrive, but it's never a problem.

I pull out the three bottles we picked out as gifts and he and I walk up to the door. Ohm holds the door open for me as I walk in and look around to all of our friends. We start making our way through the crowd until we see exactly who we've been looking for.

"Hey Toonzy," Ohm yells through the crowd. Luke looks over and waves at us before he starts making his way over.

"It's about time you showed up," he says before he hugs us. I give him the three bottles and he laughs as he takes them. "Whiskey, wine, and champagne; are you guys aiming to get me shit-faced?"

He then tells us to follow him before he turns around and leads us to a door heading downstairs. We follow him to the basement, which was made into a game room with a bar built in. "Luke, is that you," we hear from behind the bar. We look over and see nobody though.

"Are you still looking for the shot glasses," Luke laughs.

We then watch as Evan pops up from behind the bar, an annoyed expression on his face. "I'm just about ready to start throwing shit. Where did you put them?"

"They're down there."

"Where?!"

Luke walks over, putting the three bottles we gave him on the bar before going behind it, bending over and pulling out a white box. "Right here, babe."

Evan grunts and takes the box. "If you knew where it was, why did you send me down here to get them?"

We roll our eyes at the couple before Ohm laughs and asks, "Are you guys sure you're not married yet?"

"I think we might be getting close," Luke says before he turns around and kiss Evan.

I can't help but smile when I see this. "It's great seeing you guys so happy together. So how's parole been treating you, Evan?"

He sighs, "It sucks. I can't even go into the city without asking for permission; but it is better than jail."

"I still think it's bullshit that you got two years parole while Bryce got off with six months," Luke says, anger laced in his words.

Evan wraps his arms around him and presses his cheek against Luke's chest. "It could have been a lot worse, babe. Let's just be happy things went off the way they did."

Luke sighs and rubs Evan's back before he turns around and pops open the champagne. "Why don't you guys have some with us to celebrate us getting through all that bullshit?"

"Shouldn't we be celebrating you guys moving into this house together," I ask.

They walk around the bar and stand next to us, handing us both a glass. "We can celebrate that with the other's upstairs. But since Bryce was forced to move back in with his parents in Georgia, I think it's only fair that we celebrate not having to deal with him."

"I guess that's true."

"How's your new house going, by the way," Evan asks as he hugs Luke.

"Great, actually," Ohm says, putting his arm around me. "At the rate things are going, we should be able to have it completely built, with electricity, water and everything a month sooner than we thought."

"That's great to hear," Evan says with a smile. "Then let's make this our first toast."

"First," I say, confused. "How many of these are you guys going to make us do?"

"You'll see," Evan says with a smirk. He then holds us his glass and says, "A toast; to literally moving on to bigger and better things."

We click our glasses together and all take our first drink. I feel a shiver go down my spine and I feel my face scrunch up in disgust, causing the others to laugh at me. "Do you guys have orange juice or something," Ohm asks. "As much as I love seeing his reaction, I don't want him to hate me tonight for making him drink."

"Sure, we have some in the bar. I'll go get it while I refill our glasses."

"Here, let me help." Luke and I then watch as Ryan and Evan walk over to the bar, taking our glasses with them.

"It nice seeing Ryan finally giving Evan a chance," Luke say to me in a low voice.

"I know. Maybe now we can all do more things together."

"You just really want to go on a double date, don't you?"

"No shit," I laugh. "You know, part of me still wishes I got to see his reaction when you bailed him out of jail."

He chuckles before saying, "To this day, I still haven't seen his face light up so much. But hell, what was supposed to do? Let him sit in jail with Bryce for trying to fix what he did? No way."

Evan and Ryan walk back over to us, handing us our drinks before holding them up. Luke clears his throat before he says, "A toast, to leaving behind shitty pasts and moving on to brighter futures."

We click our glasses, and I smile to everyone before I take a drink. I'm happy to taste the pure juice, telling me Ryan decided not to be a dick this time and pour a little bit of the champagne into it, which he's done before.

As I finish off the last of the juice, I feel something hard hit my lip, causing me to jump. I look into the glass and see something resting at the bottom of the glass, so I slide my finger in to fish it out. When I pull out what was inside the glass, my eyes widen and I let out a gasp. It's a beautiful silver ring, with a light blue diamond in the middle with sapphires surrounding it.

Luke takes my glass out of my hand, allowing me to cover my mouth with it, before I look over to Ryan and see him down on one knee. "Jonathan," is all he has the chance to say before I tackle him to the ground yelling yes. Tears of joy run down my face as I start kissing him all over his face while he laughs.

"You couldn't have at least let him get his damn proposal out before you jump on him," Luke laughs.

"Hey, I don't blame him for just wanting to give him an answer. After all," Evan says, looking up to Luke. "I already know what I would say."

"You just got your promise ring back last week; don't push it."

"I think I'll sleep in the guest room tonight."

I look down and slide the ring on my finger. I'm in shock at just how beautiful and perfect the ring is. I then lean back down and kiss Ryan on the lips, holding the sides of his face in my hands. Before I know what's happening, I feel him roll us over so that he is over me, and he pulls himself away.

"Give me one second," he then says before he get up and runs upstairs. I pick myself up off the floor and look over to Evan and Luke, confused. That's when we hear Ryan yell, "He said yes," from the first floor.

What follows are cheers and woots from almost all of our friends, and a "no shit," from a very loud Tyler.

I laugh before asking them, "Did everyone know he was going to do this?"

"More like we've been waiting for him to do this. He's had that ring for months," Luke tells me.

"Months?!"

"Bryce got in his head and told him to wait," Evan then tells me. "After the arrest, he was just looking for the right time, which is why we decided to throw this party."

"I thought you guys wanted to have a thing for your house warming."

"Yeah, no. We wouldn't have care about having people over for something like this. But we do care about you two being happy," Evan says as he flashes me a smile.

We hear someone running down the stairs, and I look up just in time to see Ryan coming down. The second he turns the corner, he runs over to me and wraps his arms around my waist. He then spins me around before he leans in and kisses me, which I happily, and will always happily, return.


End file.
